To Find Hope
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: Univers alternatif et un Cid Raines complètement OOC. Cid Raines, prince d'Eden est complètement obsédé par Hope. Il veut le faire sien. Et ça, que le jeune homme le veuille ou non... Hope x Lightning.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour chers lecteurs ! Me voici avec une nouvelle fanfic sur FFXIII.

Pour ce qui attendait une suite à mon ancienne fic, je suis désolée mais ceci n'est la suite de cela. il s'agit d'une nouvelle histoire qui comprend beaucoup plus de genre que ma précédente fic : plus d'action, d'aventure, de suspense ( du moins j'essaye...) et un peu angoissante aussi. Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura de la romance (Tisiphone hésite encore).

Ensuite autre point à aborder: cette histoire s'inspire énormément d'un film indien. Je vous en donnerai le titre plus tard, lorsque mon histoire déviera totalement de ce film ( sauf si vous êtes vraiment impatient auquel cas je ne pourrai vous refuser de le donner, non en fait c'est surtout que j'en aurai pas le droit ^^)^.

Hmm que dire de plus... Ah oui: J'aimerais dédier cette fic à saphir (celle qui m'a le plus longtemps suivie), à ultima-terra ( ses reviews passionnées m'ont marquées), à ce cher Inconnu ( lecteur silencieux qui a bien voulu sortir de son mutisme pour me donner ses impressions ^^), à Shisuke-san ( j'espère que cette fic te plaira autant que la précédente) et à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée une review ( ça fait toujours caud au coeur et ça booste à fond !).

Bon que ajouter de plus ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Deux visions, une réalité.**

Le prince Raines était de bonne humeur ce matin. Il se laissa emporter par les multitudes de rayons qui avaient inondé la pièce. C'était une bien belle matinée se dit-il. Il se dirigea vers son balcon, ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et s'accouda sur la balustrade. Il se pencha ensuite en fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer les caresses du vent sur son visage. Oh pour sûr _lui_ aurait adoré cette sensation ! Se dit-il.

Puis il vit un moineau s'approcher timidement de son balcon. Il lui sourit et le laissa piailler. Ah le prince d'Eden était vraiment de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Plongé dans ses pensées, un air rêveur dansant sur son visage ténébreux, il ne fit pas attention à la personne qui venait d'entrer.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, commença une petite voix hésitante, je viens vous apporter votre petit déjeuner. »

Le prince se retourna doucement pour voir apparaitre une petite servante, qui peinait pour ne pas trembler de tous ses membres.

« Tu es nouvelle, je suppose ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, quasi envoutante.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et détourna son regard, les joues rosies. « Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Se dit-elle en son for intérieur. »

Le prince d'Eden, du haut de ses 26 ans, était considéré comme étant l'un des plus bel hommes du royaume. Ce n'était tant son physique athlétique que se son statut social qui attirait ses demoiselles. Non c'était surtout le charme et la prestance qui se dégageait de toute sa personne. Le prince Raines était né pour régner. C'est du moins ce que toute sa personne suggérait.

« Tu peux poser le plateau ici et t'en aller. »

La jeune fille acquiesça et sortit, le laissant seul à nouveau dans ses pensées. Pensées dirigées vers une et une seule personne. Créature divine qui illuminait ses journées, scintillait ses nuits. Somme toute la plus belle chose qui lui avait été accordée.

Le prince fut à nouveau interrompu par l'arrivé de son valet, Rygdea. Ce dernier attendit patiemment que le prince eut finis de se préparer avant de lui soumettre le planning de la journée.

« Annule tout, l'interrompit sèchement Raines. J'ai d'autres projets pour la journée. Que le Lindblum et le pilote soient prêts !

- Mais mon seigneur, c'est le Primarch lui-même qui…

- Oserais-tu discuter mes ordres Rygdea ? Lui demanda glacialement le prince.

- Non mon prince, lâcha piteusement le serviteur. »

Le prince avait beau se désintéresser des affaires du royaume mais personne n'osaient le contester. Car le prince Cid Raines pouvait se montrer terrifiant quand il le voulait.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

« Nous sommes arrivés à destination, votre Altesse, lui fit savoir le chauffeur. »

Le Prince Raines n'attendit pas que ce dernier daigne ouvrir la portière et le fit lui-même. L'impatience et l'excitation sûrement en étaient la cause. Il s'avança vers l'humble demeure qui se dressait devant lui, ignorant royalement la populace qui s'inclinait autour de lui.

La première qu'il était venu ici, les habitants du quartier s'étaient mis à chuchoter sur son passage. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que le Prince héritier du siège d'Eden s'aventurait par ici. Mais comme ses visites finirent par devenir réguliers, les gens s'habituèrent à sa présence et les messes basses cessèrent, bien que les raisons de sa présence ici demeuraient toujours aussi obscures.

Selon certaines rumeurs les habitants de cette maison étaient des espions infiltrés chargés de traquer les ennemies de la famille royale. D'autres encore s'imaginaient que le prince avait une aventure avec la maitresse des lieux. Mais les rumeurs étant des rumeurs, personne ne savait ce qui vraiment ce qui se tramait dans cette demeure.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme qui ne dépassait pas la quarantaine. En reconnaissant le Prince d'Eden, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur.

« Madame, s'inclina respectueusement Raines, avant de franchir le pas de la maison. »

Il bouscula légèrement la femme qui ne réagit pas. Elle s'était figée telle une marionnette. Seuls ses yeux hagards suivirent les mouvements du Prince. Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler frénétiquement.

Le prince continua son chemin sans plus se préoccuper de la femme et entra dans le salon où le mari était confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, occupé à lire le journal. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le Prince, il ouvrit grand les yeux, se releva brutalement de son fauteuil, lâchant au passage le journal qu'il tenait dans la main.

« Monsieur, dit Raines en répétant le même rituel. »

Puis le futur héritier du trône s'installa calmement sur l'un des canapés en attendant patiemment la suite des évènements.

« Maman qui c'est ? Intervint une voix dans une pièce annexe. »

N'entendant aucune réponse, la personne sortit et ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia.

« Bonjour mon grain de folie, murmura sensuellement Raines pour finir. Tu m'as tellement manqué depuis hier. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer, ajouta-t-il un brin mélodrame. »

Devant lui se dressait la beauté à l'état pure, l'extase personnifiée, la perfection réincarnée. Tout ce que la terre avait de mieux à offrir, toutes les merveilles du monde réunis en ce seul être.

« Hope… »

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hope se retenait de hurler. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Il voulait que tout ça cesse. Il ne voulait plus voir cet homme. C'était juste insupportable. Pourquoi, pourquoi lui ?

« Pitié mon Dieu, sortez moi de ce cauchemar ! »

Hope avait les larmes aux yeux et peinait à respirer. Alors lorsque le Prince se leva et se mit à réduire la distance qu'il y avait entre eux, sa respiration devint chaotique. Son corps fut pris de tremblement.

« Réveillez-moi ! Pitié que quelqu'un me réveille ! »

Le Prince se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Hope reculait tout en sachant pertinemment qu'à un moment où un autre son dos percuterait le mur. Il espérait juste que sa pitoyable escapade durerait. Malheureusement son dos rencontra vite le mur.

Il ferma les yeux, il voulait crever.

L'homme au sang royal s'approcha très lentement de lui, savourant chaque seconde qui le rapprochait de l'objet de sa convoitise.

« Ne me touchez pas ! Hurla Hope au bord de l'hystérie. »

Il s'arrêta un quelque millimètre de sa proie et plaqua ses deux mains contre le mur, de chaque côtés du visage de son bien aimé, l'entourant de ses bras musclés. Il se pencha en avant et huma l'odeur qui se dégageait du corps chaud de l'adolescent.

Hope se tassa davantage contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Presque comme si fermer ses paupières ferait disparaître l'horreur qui envahissait son espace vitale.

« Je t'aime tellement mon ange, murmura-t-il à l'adresse de Hope tout en laissant ses doigts flâner dans la chevelure argentée de Hope. »

« Bon sang on dirait de l'eau ! » Se dit mentalement le futur Primarch d'Eden en se délectant du contact.

Hope maitrisait de moins en moins ses sanglots. Il saisit violemment son propre bras et serra les dents. Il leva les yeux et fut saisie d'angoisse lorsqu'il vit le regard mi appréciateur mi carnassier qui venait de se dessiner sur le visage de son bourreau. L'homme rapprocha son bassin de celui de Hope tout en approchant sa main du menton de l'adolescent.

« Votre thé mon seigneur, d'exclama Nora d'une voix qui se voulait maitrisée. »

Raine laissa son geste en suspens et rejoint le canapé. Sur la table basse l'attendait un thé chaud bouillant.

« Rygdea ! Goûte-moi ce thé ! »

Le serviteur s'exécuta et but une gorgée du thé. Il se brûla la langue mais resta en vie.

« Il n'est pas empoisonné mon prince, vous pouvez le boire. »

Raines remercia d'un signe de tête sa « belle-mère » et attendit quelque minute avant d'ingurgiter la boisson. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à Hope qui s'était laissé glisser contre le mur et qui avait désormais le regard vide, sans éclat.

« Tu sais Hope, je me demande quand est-ce que tu concèderas à venir vivre au palais. Je suis sûr que tu t'y plairais. Le paysage que l'on peut voir de mon balcon est magnifique. Et je sais que tu as toujours été amateur de beau paysage et de vastes étendus.

- Votre Altesse, Hope est encore très jeune voyez-vous et…, commença prudemment Bartholomew.

- Taratata… Hope est suffisamment âgé maintenant pour venir vivre avec moi au château. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'allais l'épouser maintenant. Il faut attendre qu'il mûrisse un peu, avant de devenir mon amant, ajouta-t-il en regardant en biais le principal concerné. »

A ces mots Bartholomew Estheim pâlit dangereusement tandis que sa femme fit tomber la tasse qu'elle essayait désespérément de porter à ses lèvres. Rygdea eut de la peine en voyant ce couple de pauvre gens. Il regarda avec compassion le jeune Hope roulé en boule dans un coin les yeux vidé de tout sens de la réalité.

« Bien je vois que tout est dit, s'exclama presque joyeusement Raines en se levant. Hope je te laisse un mois pour te préparer, faire tes adieux et autres. Je reviendrais moi-même te chercher ce jour-là. Pour qu'on puisse vivre l'éternité ensemble. »

Il adressa un dernier salut à ses « beaux-parents » et quitta les lieux suivit par Rygdea. Ce dernier jeta un dernier regard de compassion à la famille avant de rejoindre son maitre.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

« Je le savais que j'aurais dû empoisonner son thé ! Répéta nerveusement Nora.

- Chérie, tu sais très bien que ça n'aurait servi à rien. C'est Rygdea qui serait mort et on aurait que attiser la haine de Raines.

- Alors tu proposes quoi ! Qu'on lui cède notre fils ? Hurla Nora, les nerfs à cran.

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'en a jamais été, ni n'en sera jamais, question, répliqua fermement Bartholomew en fusillant sa femme du regard pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'envisager la chose. »

Puis il se calma en voyant que sa femme avait caché son visage entre ses mains et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Excuse-moi Nora, commença Bartholomew en serrant sa femme dans ses bras. On est tous à cran à cause de cette histoire. Mais crois moi je vais trouver une solution.

- Ah oui, tu vas trouver une solution, ricana amèrement Hope. Une solution, voyez-vous ça ! Du genre comme celle que Raijin a trouvé et qui l'a conduit là où il se trouve maintenant, c'est-à-dire six pieds sous terre ou bien du genre de Snell qui lui maintenant se trouve je ne sais où au fond de la mer de Karagol ! »

Puis il s'écroula à genoux la main sur la poitrine et se mit à sangloter. Le souvenir de ses deux amis, tués par Raines lui-même, lui brûla les entrailles.

Ses deux amis d'enfance, qui tenaient plus de grands frères qu'autre chose, scandalisés par l'attitude immonde du prince, avaient fait la promesse de protéger Hope. Raijin, le plus l'impulsif avait expulsé sans ménagement le Prince la première fois qu'il avait fait sa demande à Hope.

Deux jours plus tard un passant retrouva son corps criblés de balle dans un champ non loin de la capitale du commerce.

Suite à cet évènement, Snell qui pourtant était beaucoup réfléchi que le premier, pointa une arme sur Raines, déterminé à venger la mort de son ami. La nuit suivante, un couple de vieillard en pleine baignade nocturne découvrit avec horreur le cadavre décapité d'un jeune homme. La tête de Snell fut retrouvée un peu plus loin, à moitié enfoui dans de la vase.

Hope redoubla de sanglot et hurla sa rage. Ses amis, ses grands frères, tués de sang froid. Par sa faute. Hope portait leur mort sur sa conscience. Il était responsable de ce qui leur était arrivé. Et il ne voulait plus que ce genre de chose se reproduise. Il leva les yeux vers ses parents. Les seules personnes qui lui restaient. Ils ne voulaient pas les perdre. Pas eux non plus.

« Papa, maman, je vais me contenter de faire ce qu'il me dira de faire, déclara Hope la voix parfaitement maitrisée. »

Il avait arrêté de sangloter et afficha un air résolu. Ses yeux verts avaient pris une texture miel.

« Vous êtes ma seule famille. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre à nouveau des êtres chers. Je refuse de vivre à nouveau cela. »

Bartholomew releva sa tête à ces mots. Puis se levant brusquement, il se dirigea d'un pied ferme vers son fils et lui administra…

…le câlin le plus tendre qu'il soit.

« Nous sommes tes parents, commença l'homme doucement en raffermissant son emprise, et tu es notre fils, notre unique garçon. Il est de notre devoir de te protéger et surtout de veiller à ton bien être...Quitte à en mourir…

- Je ne veux pas vous perdre, répondit-il la voix tremblante. »

Hope jeta un regard à sa mère. Elle semblait se ranger à l'avis de son père. Hope laissa sa tête s'écrouler. Il ne voyait aucune issu, aucun espoir.

« Ne t'en fait pas mon fils, nous allons trouver un moyen d'empêcher cette ordure de te faire du mal. »


	2. Chapter 2

Hello chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire.

**A ultima-terra : **Eh oui Hope attire les hommes comme des mouches... Rah la la quel succès !

Hope :...*regard noir*

Tisiphone: Eh c'est pas ma faute si t'as la côte auprès de la gente masculine petit !... Bon ok j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose ...

Bon plus sérieusement: je suis vraiment très très heureuse de te retrouver à nouveau ! Oh et sinon est ce que tu compte toujours écrire une fic ?

**A saphir : **Ouais Saphir ! (et sa gunblade). ...Gloups ! J'ai peur, Lightning sauve-moi !

Lightning: *regarde la pauvre auteuse, puis lui jette un vent en se retournant*.

Tisiphone : bon dans ses cas là, je vais essayer de ne pas trop m'attirer les foudres de Saphir... Gloups

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le sort en est jeté**

Une semaine, c'est le temps que Bartholomew prit pour concocter un plan d'évasion. Il prit contact avec son frère, l'oncle de Hope qui vivait à Nautilus. Celui-ci avait gentiment accepté de cacher le jeune homme. Puis il avait retiré une grosse somme d'argent, mais pas en un coup. Chaque jour une petite somme.

« Hope, écoute-moi attentivement, commença le père de Hope, pour optimiser tes chances de quitter le pays, ta mère et moi ne viendront pas avec toi. Il ne faut pas que le Prince se doute de quoi que ce soit. Et quoi de plus alarmant qu'une famille qui disparait du jour au lendemain. »

Hope ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son ne sortit. Sa gorge était nouée et il regarda impuissamment son père et sa mère.

« Tiens, prends ça, ajouta Bartholomew en lui tendant ses papiers d'identités puis le sac qu'apportait Nora. »

- Pour la route, dit-elle avec un faible sourire. »

Hope la regarda longuement. Puis il serra ses poings et quitta sa maison en courant.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hope courait à perte d'haleine. Il avait le souffle court et quelque goutte de sueur perlèrent son front. Toutes ses pensées allaient vers ses parents. Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage, sans qu'il puisse les retenir. C'était tellement injuste. Il avait 16 ans, n'avait commis aucun crime mais se retrouvait en cavale. Tout ça parce que le Prince d'Eden était un obnubilé qui s'était mis en tête de l'épouser tout en sachant pertinemment que s'était chose impossible.

Hope fut saisi d'une grosse colère. Il était en train de perdre sa vie, ses amis, sa famille et tout ça à cause d'une espèce d'illuminée.

Hope s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Il avait couru comme un dératé pour se retrouver maintenant suffisamment éloigné de la capitale du commerce.

Il s'assit sur le bord de la route et fouilla dans son sac pour trouver de quoi se ravitailler. Les sandwichs se trouvaient sur le dessus de la pile d'autres affaires. Il les sortit et son regard fut interpellé par un épais amas de feuille reliés. Pris de curiosité il sortit l'objet et se figea en le reconnaissant : l'album photo de la famille.

C'est sa mère qui l'avait crée. A l'intérieur se trouvait divers photos, allant du mariage de ses parents aux photographies de lui nourrisson. A côté de chaque photo se trouvait des annotations. _Les premiers pas de Hope Bartholomew et Nora à la mer Hope jouant avec Raijin et Snell._

Hope feuilleta lentement chacun de ces fragments de sa vie. Lui entrain de mitrailler Raijin avec des boules de neige sa mère et Snell préparant la table pour l'anniversaire de son père. Hope se mit à pleurer de plus en plus à chaque page tournée. Chaque page tournée le rapprochait de la déchéance du moment présent.

Hope s'essuya rageusement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit approcher la dernière photographie les feuilles étaient moins épaisses après. Hope prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit cette dernière page. Il fut surpris d'y trouver, non pas une photo, mais un papier replié sur lui-même et délicatement accolés à la page. Hope le détacha avec beaucoup de précaution et le déplia.

_Ne nous oublie pas mon chéri. Nous t'aimons plus que tout au monde et où que tu sois en ce moment, nous continuerons à t'aimer. Cet album photo n'est pas encore entièrement rempli. Je compte sur toi pour le terminer. Tu sais bien à quel point ce projet me tenait à cœur, non ? Alors puisse le reste des pages vierges être rempli de joie et d'évènements inoubliables ! _

_Avec tout l'amour que je te porte mon enfant et que je te porterais même dans l'au-delà, _

_Ta maman, Nora._

_Ps : A l'intérieur de ton sac, tu trouveras une petite boite. Elle contient la bague de fiançailles que ton père m'a offerte. Lorsque tu trouveras la trouveras, cette femme qui sauras faire battre ton cœur, je compte sur toi pour que tu la lui remettes._

Des fines gouttes d'eau transpercèrent le papier. Et ce n'est qu'en les voyants que Hope réalisa qu'il s'était remis à pleurer. Il sentit son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine. _Bonheur ? Evènements inoubliables ? _Comme s'il pouvait encore espérer que ce genre de chose lui arrive à nouveau…C'était trop dur ! Son visage était maintenant inondé d'eau.

Ses parents, il ne leur avait même pas dit au revoir correctement. Et pourtant il le savait au moment où il détala de la maison comme un lapin qu'il ne les reverrait plus.

« Je suis le fils le plus indigne que la terre ait pu porter. »

Hope leva ses yeux embués et scruta les alentours. Devant lui se tenait la forêt de Gapra. D'après la carte et les instructions de son père, pour atteindre Nautilus à pied, il lui faudrait traverser cette forêt, passer les pics infâmes, traverser la Côte de Sunleth et prendre un bateau pour Nautilus.

Hope savait que le voyage ne serait pas de tout repos et que les divers lieux qu'il allait traverser étaient infestés de monstre. Il lui restait en tout et pour tout trois semaines pour arriver à Nautilus avant que le Prince ne se rende compte de sa fuite et ne lance des recherches.

Trois semaines c'était court. Hope en était conscient. Mais il savait aussi que s'il entrait dans cette forêt, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Entrer dans cette foret, c'était dire adieux à ses parents. Et il n'y était pas encore prêt. Hope prit une décision.

Il se leva et fit signe à un véhicule de s'arrêter.

« Tu veux aller où mon petit gars ? Demanda le routier toujours prêt à dépanner.

- Palampolum, c'est sûr votre chemin ?

- En selle petit gars, l'invita le chauffeur de camion. »

Hope monta à l'arrière du véhicule, décidé à revoir ses parents.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

« Oh, et oh petit gars ! »

Hope ouvrit les yeux puis les referma brusquement. La lumière du jour venait de lui agresser la pupille. Il les rouvrit, plus lentement cette fois. Il regarda tranquillement le vieux monsieur qui venait de le réveiller. Puis un éclair de lucidité lui traversa le regard et des souvenirs resurgirent. Il venait de s'assoupir dans le camion de ce routier.

« Est-ce qu'on est arrivé ? Demanda Hope. »

Le vieux routier détourna le regard, baissa la tête et se gratta l'arrière crâne.

« Euh ben c'est-à-dire que comme tu t'étais assoupi et tout et tout, ben j'ai comment dire, complètement oublié que t'étais là, et donc j'ai dépassé Palampolum.»

Mais avant que le jeune homme ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, le vieux gaillard enchaina.

« Mais bon t'en fais pas. Dès que j'ai finis ma livraison, on reprend la route et là je te déposerais sans faute à Palampolum. »

Hope acquiesça et sourit au bonhomme pour le rassurer. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir et surtout n'en avait aucun droit. Cet homme prenait sur son temps de travail pour l'aider.

« Bon allez sors un peu de ma vieil carcasse et viens prendre l'air. Tu verras ça va te faire du bien de te dégourdir les jambes. Surtout qu'ici l'air est vachement pur. »

Hope attrapa la main que le vieil homme lui tendait pour se relever et quitter les lieux. Hope marcha sur place pour faire circuler le sang dans ses jambes puis se dirigea vers l'avant où se trouvait le routier.

Ce dernier semblait occuper à chercher quelque chose à l'avant. Il en sortit finalement une canette et la proposa à Hope. Et comme il insistait, Hope accepta avec joie. Heureusement que des gens comme lui existait se dit-il.

« Oh fait monsieur, on est où ici ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Eh bien mon petit gars, je peux te dire que tu as de la chance. Ca oui de la chance. Parce que tu es sur la Capital de Cocon, le royaume d'Eden ! »

Hope regarda le vieil homme fermer sa portière avant et le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Hope. Devant lui se tenait l'immense et splendide palais d'Eden.

« Eh oui, mon petit gars, tu as devant toi le livreur personnel de la famille royale, ajouta le vieil homme en caressant fièrement sa moustache. »


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde ! Me voici, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Bon j'en dis pas plus et vous laisse le découvrir.

**Saphir: **Ah, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire. D'un côté ta review me fait très plaisir. D'un autre, avec les catastrophes qui t'arrivent...(moi si ma ds ne marchaient plus...je préfère ne pas y penser). . Bon sinon j'espère que ça s'est arrangé entre temps. Je t'envoies plein de câlins virtuels et même un nouveau chapitre en prime ! J'espère qu'il va te plaire et te redonner le sourire !

Oh, tu voudrais une Lightning prof ou servante... Moi j'ai envie de te répondre : mais est-ce que notre éclair au chocolat internationalo-virtuel apparaitra dans cette fic ... Bon je ne laisse pas languir davantage ! Bonne lecture !

Oh et une petite pensée pour ultima-terra !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La fin d'un voyage, le début d'un autre.**

Hope se mit à trembler frénétiquement. Un cauchemar, il nageait en plein cauchemar !

« Bon allez dès que je finis de livrer le Prince, on retourne à Palampolum !

- Ah euh finalement je crois que je vais me débrouiller seul. Merci pour tout monsieur ! »

Et avant que le routier ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, Hope se retourna et prit vivement la direction opposée du palais.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

« Hope ? »

Le jeune prince d'Eden venait d'apercevoir son ange, un sac-à-dos en main, filer à vive allure. Le jeune prince était en pleine séance d'équitation dans le jardin du palais. Ou plutôt en pleine séance de dressage d'un cheval farouche qui refusait de le prendre sur son dos.

Se sentant pris d'une sensation d'euphorie et de bouffée de plaisir, Cid Raines hurla à plein poumon le nom de son âme sœur.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hope tressaillit en entendant son prénom. C'était _sa_ voix, _sa _voix d'illuminé, d'obnubilé fou furieux. Hope ne se retourna pas et se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvait.

_« Plus vite, plus vite saleté de jambes. »_

Il entendit des bruits de sabots au loin. Il se retourna et ce qu'il vit lui obstrua le cerveau. Le Prince d'Eden venait de chevaucher sa monture et le poursuivait avec détermination.

Hope n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, ni même à se repérer. La seule qui importait désormais était de semer Cid Raines, prince d'Eden et commandant de la flotte aérienne d'Eden. Hope sentit ses forces et son souffle diminuer.

_« Le semer, il faut que j'arrive à le semer ! »_

Il décida d'emprunter une ruelle étroite. Il prit sur ses dernières forces pour parcourir un maximum de chemin.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Le Prince Raines observa sa moitié emprunter une ruelle sombre. Il s'arrêta devant celle-ci et descendit de sa monture. Monture qui l'avait incontestablement ralenti. Ce cheval ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il allait avoir droit à une bonne correction en rentrant.

Raines rajusta sa cape et s'engouffra dans la ruelle que Hope avait emprunté un peu plus tôt. Le retard accumulé par sa monture n'allait pas lui porter préjudice finalement.

Une des raisons pour lesquelles le prince Raines était apprécié des habitants de son royaume était que, depuis tout petit, et contrairement à son grand-père, il aimait se mêler à la « populace ». Résultat : le prince héritier connaissait Eden comme sa poche. Et il savait une chose que visiblement Hope ignorait.

Cette ruelle était une impasse.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hope frappa désespérément le mur : encore et encore. Il entendait nettement des bruits de pas se rapprocher inexorablement de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas se retourner. Il se contenta juste de frapper encore et encore. Il savait que c'était chose futile et vaine. Mais il ne voulait pas raisonner.

Il s'accrochait à cette putain d'illusion qui lui montrait le mur éclater en mille morceaux. Il n'arrivait même plus à sentir la douleur qui envahissait ses mains gantés. Il voulait juste frapper encore et encore, quitte à en saigner.

Il sentit sa main être gracieusement arrêter en plein vol et un torse se coller à son dos.

« Hope si tu continue à t'acharner sur ce mur, tu risquerais de te blesser, lui dit Raines. »

Hope cessa de respirer. Il pouvait sentir le sang affluer ses tempes.

« Je ne le supporterais pas s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit mon ange. Parce que je t'aime vois-tu ? Ajouta-t-il en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille. »

Le Prince attrapa ensuite la main ganté de Hope et la porta à ses lèvres. Hope ferma les yeux et grimaça. Il sentit de l'écœurement l'envahir. Un sentiment de pur dégout s'insinua dans les moindres pores de sa peau. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce sale type qui violait son périmètre de sécurité. Il se sentait sale, souillé, comme si toute la crasse du monde venait de se rassembler autour de lui.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Le Prince frémit de plaisir en prenant conscience de la situation. Il était seul, dans une ruelle sombre, avec son ange. Il prit difficilement sur lui pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, lui arracher ses vêtements et le prendre bestialement.

Mais il se retint. Parce que Hope était son ange et qu'il voulait l'honorer comme il se devait de l'être. Une créature aussi chaste et pure que lui méritait un lit de rose et un statut d'époux du Primarch.

_Hope..._

Jamais dans toute sa maudite vie, il n'avait été heureux. Le plaisir, il connaissait. Le bonheur en revanche ... Mais lorsque Hope est apparu dans sa vie, tout à changer. Sa vie terne et sans éclats s'était remplie de couleur. Ses journées monotones devinrent plus rafraichissantes les unes que les autres. Comme si la vie qui s'était arrêté de couler pour lui, avait décidé de reprendre son travail.

Hope avait ramené un nouveau souffle dans sa vie: colorer les journées, illuminer ses nuits_._ Hope était l'ange qui lui avait redonné gout à la vie..._  
_

Une partie de lui savait que son futur peuple accepterait difficilement que leur reine soit en fait un homme. Mais son autre partie s'en foutait. Parce qu'il savait que ce peuple, en voyant à quel point Hope tenait plus du divin que du mortel, finirait par approuver son choix. Et pour les questions de descendance, il pourrait très bien engrosser une femme de bonne lignée. Un Primarch de naissance naturelle serait une nouvelle révolution de plus à ajouter.

Mais bon jusque là, il lui faudra attendre. Parce que Hope était encore jeune après tout. Il retourna le jeune homme et l'entraina vivement hors de la ruelle pour atteindre l'allée principale, ignorant superbement au passage les protestations de sa moitié.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

« Lâchez-moi ! Cria désespérément Hope en essayant de se retirer de la poigne de fer de l'adulte. »

Des personnes s'étaient arrêtées pour regarder la scène. Le Prince d'Eden emmenant sans ménagement un adolescent inconnu.

« Pitié, aidez-moi ! Pitié que quelqu'un m'aide... »

Hope suppliait sans grande conviction la foule qui le regardait bouche bée. Des murmures s'élevèrent mais personne ne bougea. Le Prince s'arrêta devant son cheval et sans lâcher la main de Hope sortit son portable de sa poche.

« Rygdea, ramène-moi une voiture. Je suis sur l'allée principale…Oui celle qui est proche du siège. Oh et ramène-moi aussi une cravache. Odin mérite une bonne correction, ajouta-t-il vicieusement en laissant errer son regard sur la bête. »

Hope ne put s'empêcher de compatir. Cette pauvre bête non plus ne doit pas avoir voulu d'un tel destin. Mais contrairement à lui, ce cheval semblait encore très fière, très digne. Et lui attendait pitoyablement la suite.

Ses parents avaient fait d'énormes sacrifices pour le sauver des griffes de Raines et lui se contentait de se morfondre sur son sort en attendant la suite des évènements. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être pitoyable!

Hope se gifla mentalement et serra ses poings. Il devait se battre. Sa mère lui avait fait promettre de trouver la femme de sa vie. Il ne devait pas la décevoir.

Il se devait de rester fier, quoi qu'il arrive. Il devait faire honneur au courage de ses parents. Hope remercia silencieusement le cheval en plongeant son regard dans le sien et tira violemment sa main de l'emprise du Prince.

Ce dernier, surprit par ce revirement de comportement, lâcha la fameuse main. Hope tomba parterre.

« Ecoute-moi bien, je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerais jamais. Jamais ! Alors laisse-moi m'en aller ! »

Le prince, absolument pas intimidé par le haussement de ton de Hope, considéra un instant les paroles quasi venimeuse que son ange venait de lui cracher au visage. Puis il pencha sa tête sur le côté en y apposant sa main et répondit avec la toute la douceur du monde:

« Non. »

Un rictus se dessinait. Le jugement était tombé. Hope sentit sa détermination fondre comme de la neige au soleil. Raines saisit une nouvelle fois la main de Hope avec encore plus de violence et s'avança en direction du bruit de moteur qui se rapprochait.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse avancer plus loin, il vit une femme les bras croisées, lui coupant la route. Et elle ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir lui céder le passage...

* * *

Tisiphone-edge : ...reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre tout chaud tout prêt ! J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire. J'espère que vous prendrez le même plaisir à le lire !**  
**

**Saphir: **Ah la la ma petite saphir, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de franchement étonnant ! Je ne pensais pas que tu apprécierais Raines, mais bon, avec du recul, je peux comprendre pourquoi ^^. Après tout c'est un personnage que j'essaye de travailler un max ! Ensuite j'ai envie de te dire que tu as bonne intuition: la présence de Odin signifie bel et bien que éclair au choco(...bo ?) ne se trouve pas loin... Bon allez, j'ai décidé de publier ce chapitre plutôt que prévue, pour fêter le retour de ton morale ! Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Pris au piège.**

Le Prince et Hope observèrent la mystérieuse femme parcourir silencieusement le mètre les séparant, les bras toujours aussi croisés et les yeux fermés. Le prince lâcha la main de Hope mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit, il se prit une gifle du revers de la main.

Hope observa avec stupeur le corps du Prince tomber sur le sol. L'impact avait dû être vraiment puissant pour qu'il fasse tomber un homme d'une telle carrure. Il releva les yeux et vit le regard de la jeune femme. Implacable, glaciale.

Raines tenta de se relever pour répliquer mais ce qu'il vit le dissuada de bouger. La jeune femme l'avait en joue. Et elle l'observa comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire nuisible. Raines serra les poings et les dents. Cette femme ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Hope regarda la jeune femme quitter brusquement du regard le corps du Prince et se retourner. Hope observa à son tout ce qui l'avait perturbée. Une voiture royale venait de s'arrêter. Hope reconnu le conducteur du véhicule : Rygdea.

D'une rapidité foudroyante, la jeune femme se précipita vers Hope, lui attrapa la main et l'emmena vers la direction inverse. Hope n'opposa aucune résistance, encore en état de choc. Il la vit s'arrêter devant le cheval du Prince et lever son arme. Elle venait de trancher la bride du cheval.

« Tiens, j'aurais juré que c'était un révolver qu'elle tenait, se dit Hope. »

Il rangea ces pensées inutiles dans un coin de sa tête lorsqu'il vit que Rygdea venait de relever Raines. La jeune femme était déjà en selle sur Odin et lui tendait la main. Hope jeta un dernier regard à Raines et attrapa sans hésitation la main tendue.

Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir. Cette femme, qui qu'elle soit, valait déjà mieux que servir de plat de résistance à l'obsédé au sang royal. Il se sentit soulever et rejoint le dos de la jeune femme.

« Accroche-toi, l'entendit-il dire sans se retourner. »

Hope acquiesça mais ne voyait pas à quoi se raccrocher. Il fut vite coupé dans ses hésitations lorsqu'il sentit que le cheval avançait… droit sur le Prince. Puis au dernier moment il se cabra et prit le sens opposé.

Odin gagna vite en rapidité et Hope n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'attraper la jeune femme par la taille et de se coller à elle. Elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, bien trop concentrée sur la route. Hope quant à lui jetait des regards inquiet tantôt à la jeune tantôt vers l'arrière.

Quelque minutes plus tard, Hope vit avec horreur qu'ils étaient pris en chasse par la voiture royale de Raines. Hope sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il empoigna la veste de la jeune femme et tira dessus pour lui faire signe de regarder en arrière. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'arrière puis regarda à nouveau vers l'avant. Devant eux, se dressait une longue route, presque déserte. On voyait parfaitement le soleil se coucher. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Plus vite, murmura-t-elle à l'adresse du cheval, plus vite… »

La voix de la jeune femme mourut dans sa gorge. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Hope comprit ce qui la tracassait

« Odin, commença-t-il timidement. Il s'appelle Odin. »

La jeune femme se retourna furtivement vers lui et hocha la tête.

« Plus vite Odin, murmura-t-elle à nouveau. »

L'animal sembla apprécier l'attention et accéléra vivement l'allure. L'écart se creusa et Hope en fut soulager.

Mais le répit fut de courte durée. En jetant un regard à l'arrière Hope vit que Raines avait fait appel à sa flotte aérienne, la Cavalerie. Et cette même Cavalerie gagna rapidement du terrain. Et c'est impuissant que Hope et la jeune femme les virent passer à côtés d'eux et les dépasser.

L'allure d'Odin ralenti peu à peu et Hope sentit le désespoir étreindre à nouveau son cœur. Devant eux les dix vaisseaux de la Cavalerie s'était posée, leur barrant ainsi la route. Des hommes en combinaisons en sortirent par dizaines. La fuite salvatrice fut de courte durée.

Hope jeta un coup d'œil à la personne qui avait essayé de le sauver. Résigné, il se dit qu'il essaierait de convaincre le Prince de ne rien lui faire.

La jeune femme descendit de la monture, suivit par Hope. Elle avait sa main posée sur la garde de son arme. Songeait-elle réellement à affronter la centaine d'homme qui se dressait devant eux ?

Un vrombissement de voiture arrêta les pensées de Hope : la voiture royale venait de les rattraper ils étaient maintenant encerclés. Le Prince d'Eden, suivit par Rygdea, fit son apparition et Hope se réfugia derrière la jeune femme, par pur réflexe. Inconsciemment il s'attendait encore à être protégé par la jeune femme.

Il ne voulait pas retourner à ce tordu. Il ne le supporterait pas. Pas maintenant qu'il avait eu cet avant goût de liberté.

Raines passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux tout en s'approchant des deux fugitifs. Hope se tassa davantage derrière son mur humain.

« Oh bon sang ! Commença le Prince en s'adressant à la jeune fugitive. Il faut se l'avouer, il faut du courage pour se dresser contre moi. Dans d'autres circonstances tu en aurais même mérité mon respect. »

Puis il retira sa main de ses cheveux et son regard se durcit. Ses yeux gris blancs furent remplis d'un éclat de fureur difficilement dissimulé.

« Mais voilà toi tu as voulu me prendre mon bien le plus précieux. Mon ange, mon dieu, mon adonis. Et ça vois-tu ça ne mérite aucune excuse. Hope est mon âme sœur, l'homme avec lequel je veux partager ma vie…Non il est ma vie. C'est pourquoi je ne laisserais personne se mettre en travers de nous. »

Puis regardant ses hommes, il claqua des doigts.

« Tuez-là et prenez bien le temps de faire durée son agonie ! Ordonna Raines sans pitié. »

La jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, cherchant visiblement une échappatoire, puis semblant se décider, elle soupira, sortit son arme de son fourreau. Elle fit ensuite passer Hope devant elle, avant de pointer son arme sur la tempe du jeune homme.

« Si tes hommes ne bougent ne serait-ce que d'un seul pouce, je lui fais exploser la cervelle, dit-elle en s'adressant sèchement à Raines. »

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hope se raidit en sentant le canon froid et métallique sur sa tempe. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et se sentit vidé de toute préoccupation. Il allait mourir, c'était sûr ! Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre comment il en était arrivé là. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que devant lui se tenait la vie derrière lui la mort. Mais la vie elle était promesse de captivité et de souffrance morale la mort elle… sûrement libératrice…

« Tu tiens à ta vie ? Figure-toi que moi aussi ! Je pensais que ce gamin pouvait m'apporter un butin intéressant.»

La jeune femme venait de parler. Son ton était cassant, implacable. Puis il la sentit secouer la tête.

« Mais il s'avère que cet otage est plus source d'ennui qu'autre chose, dit-elle sur un ton d'ennui. Ce garçon est ta vie ? Alors faisons un échange équivalent. Ta vie contre la mienne. Oh et en prime tu devras faire tout ce que je te dirais de faire et sans poser de question. »

Pour toutes réponse Raines lui jeta un regard mauvais. La jeune femme colla davantage son arme contre la tempe de Hope qui ouvrit grand les yeux de terreur.

« Très bien, très bien, abdiqua Raines en voyant sa moitié complètement terrorisé. Que veux-tu ?

- Tout d'abord tu vas demander à tous tes hommes de déposer leurs armes dans ta voiture. Armes blanches y compris, ajouta la jeune brigande. »

Les hommes de main de Raines semblèrent hésiter avant de s'exécuter sous l'ordre silencieux du Prince. Ils empilèrent les armes dans un sac sous l'œil inquisiteur de la jeune femme qui demanda à Rygdea d'aller les porter dans le véhicule.

« Toi, poursuivit-elle en s'adressant à nouveau à Rygdea, tu vas court-circuiter tous les autres engins. »

Rygdea s'exécuta à nouveau et la jeune femme inspecta minutieusement son travail.

« Bien et pour finir, dit-elle en s'adressant cette fois-ci à Raines, tu vas retirer la puce traceuse d'Odin. »

Raines s'approcha de l'animal et lui retira la puce. La jeune femme s'approcha à son tour, tout en trainant Hope devant elle, puis vérifia si le travail était correctement fait. Elle fit signe à l'animal. Et celui-ci s'en alla.

Raines, lui, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage terrorisé de Hope. Il n'arrêtait pas de rassurer son ange en lui murmurant des « Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te sauverai. »

La jeune femme regarda en loin l'animal partir, puis lorsqu'il disparut de son champ de vision, elle relâcha Hope… pour saisir violemment Cid Raines. Son arme avait changée de forme. Il s'agissait maintenant d'une épée qu'elle brandissait, au travers de la gorge du Prince héritier.

« Monte dans la voiture ! Ordonna-t-elle à Hope tout en tirant sur le Prince, la lame à quelque millimètre de sa gorge.

Hope fit ce qu'on lui demanda, sans poser de question. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle de la situation.

La jeune femme traina sans ménagement le Prince d'Eden jusqu'au véhicule tout en dissuadant les hommes de la Cavalerie de faire quoi que ce soit de regrettable. Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un cil et regardèrent impuissamment leur Prince se faire malmener. Arrivée devant la place du conducteur, la jeune femme frappa le Prince au niveau de l'abdomen puis monta aux côtés de Hope.

Le jeune Prince essaya tant bien que mal de se relever mais il vit qu'elle pointait son révolver sur lui, le dissuadant de faire un geste. Elle démarra le véhicule et les deux fugitifs reprirent leurs cavales.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello tout le monde ! Bon nous voilà sur un tout nouveau chapitre dans lequel on va en savoir plus sur le comment du pourquoi Raines a connu Hope. Mais bon je ne vous en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture !

**ultima-terra** : Yeah le grand retour de ultima-terra ! Humm la jeune femme à la gunblade, Light ? Et pourquoi pas notre petite saphir nationale ... Ok j'arrête de déconner. Mais bon j'ai envie de dire dans le mille c'est bien Mlle Farron ! Ouai pauvre Hope hein. Il a eu le malheur de plaire à une tordue du nom de Tisiphone-Edge. Rah la la. Bon en tout cas ravi de te retrouver et j'espère que ce chapitre et cette histoire va continuer à te plaire !

**saphir** : saphir ! merci pour ton soutien ! Aucun mot ne saurait décrire à quel point je te suis reconnaissante ! Allez va, on va davantage entendre parler de Light maintenant. Conséquence : deux fois plus de gungun ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Will to fight**

Lightning roula sans s'arrêter. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qui était ce jeune homme ? D'où venait-il ? Pourquoi le prince d'Eden voulait l'enlever ? Mais pour l'instant sa priorité n'était pas de trouver des réponses à ces questions. Il fallait qu'ils s'éloignent le plus possible du siège d'Eden et atteindre la périphérie. Là se trouvait leur priorité pour le moment.

Elle lâcha un profond soupir. Elle sentait la fatigue pointer.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au garçon assis à ses côtés. Il avait les mains posées sur ses genoux et la tête timidement baissée. Le trajet s'était fait dans un silence absolu.

« Est-ce que tu sais conduire ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- ... Désolé.

- Bon dans ces cas on va devoir faire une pause, lâcha-t-elle en soupirant à nouveau. »

Elle s'arrêta sur le bas côté de la route et descendit du véhicule. Elle s'adossa contre le mur et glissa pour s'asseoir. Hope la rejoignit et s'installa devant elle.

« Je suppose que tu aimerais en savoir plus sur ma situation, demanda-t-il un brin hésitant. »

Lightning acquiesça. Hope commença le triste récit de sa vie. Le pourquoi du comment sa vie pourtant si joyeuse vira du jour au lendemain en un cauchemar infernal.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

« Mon père et ma mère sont originaires de Palampolum, capitale du commerce sous l'autorité du Royaume d'Eden. Ma mère y est institutrice et mon père travaille en tant que conseillé de la cour royale. »

« Un jour, il y a un an, un grand banquet fut organisé par le Primarch Dysley et mon père y fut naturellement invité, famille y compris. J'étais tellement emballé. Rencontrer la famille royale est un véritable honneur ! Même si au fond la personne que je voulais absolument voir, et avec un peu de chance rencontrer, était le Prince d'Eden. »

Lightning observa calmement Hope raconter son histoire. Elle ne pouvait prétendre comprendre cet enthousiasme à rencontrer une famille royale, Bodhum comme le reste des villes de Cocoon n'étant sous le joug d'aucun roi ou empereur.

« Depuis tout petit, cet homme avait été mon modèle, mon repère. Le Prince Raines était une véritable icône à Palampolum. »

Hope se revoyait courir après sa mère en lui répétant à tout va « _Je veux devenir aussi grand et fort que le Prince Raines »_. Et ça mère de lui répondre à chaque fois _« Tu es déjà bien assez fort mon chéri et maman t'aime tel que tu es. »_

« Le jour J, arrivé au palais, j'ai été quelque peu déçu. Le Prince n'était pas des festivités et il n'y avait personne de mon âge avec qui discuter. Mon père m'avait alors conseillé d'aller sur l'un des balcons du palais.

_« Ce que tu vas y admirer est à couper le souffle, tu verras. » _M'avait-il dit_. _

« Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je me suis dirigé vers l'un des balcons les plus en retrait de la foule. Le paysage était juste comme me l'avait décrit mon père. A couper au couteau. Je me suis penché par le rebord pour savourer la sensation du vent me caressant le visage. J'avais du rester ainsi une bonne demi-heure… »

Un voile indescriptible passa sur le visage de Hope. Un mélange de tristesse, d'amertume et de souffrance.

« Et c'est en me retournant pour rejoindre mes parents que mon cauchemar débuta : le Prince d'Eden se tenait face à moi. »

Hope se revit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de rougir d'embarras sous le regard inquisiteur de Raines.

_« Ah votre majesté ! Je suis désolé. Je ne vous avez pas vu, balbutia nerveusement Hope en s'inclinant respectueusement.»_

Hope se remémora ensuite ce qu'il s'était passé. Le Prince lui avait relevé la tête en passant ses mains sous son menton et lui avait ensuite murmuré un truc comme :

_« Une créature aussi divine que toi n'a pas à s'incliner devant moi ! »_

Même maintenant Hope ressentait le froid et le malaise que lui avaient jetés ces mots. Ces mots royaux quasi susurrés.

« Je ne saurai pas te dire pourquoi, mais moi, qui depuis tout petit, attendait l'occasion de parler au Prince Raines, me suis enfuie à toute jambe. Prétextant le devoir de retrouver mes parents, j'ai vite quitté le balcon. Et j'ai finalement passé le reste de la soirée agglutiné à ma mère. »

« Mais même comme ça je sentais qu'on me fixait, qu'on épiait chacun de mes faits et gestes. Et à chaque fois que je me retournais, je le voyais lui, entrain de me darder de ses regards indécents. La lueur indescriptible qui brillait dans ses yeux m'écœurait au plus profond de moi-même. »

« Lui qui au début de la soirée n'avait pas fait une seule apparition dans la grande salle de réception, se trouvait maintenant toujours dans mon champ de vision. Un moment j'ai même cru l'apercevoir se lécher la lèvre inférieur. Il me fixait, analysait le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Je le sentais parcourir mon corps du regard. »

« A la fin de la soirée, c'est soulagé que je suis retournée chez moi. Et même si la nuit j'en avais des cauchemars de cette soirée, je relativisais vite en me disant que de toute façon je ne le reverrai plus jamais…. »

-…Mais il est revenu, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lightning après un moment de silence. »

Il s'agissait d'une question purement rhétorique. Hope acquiesça et poursuivit.

« Deux jours plus tard, le Prince se présentait à la maison et sollicitait l'aide de mon père pour des affaires importantes. »

_« Merci bien pour le thé chère Madame, dit Raines en attrapant la tasse._

Puis buvant une gorgée il demanda :

_- J'ai cru savoir que vous aviez un fils._

_- Oui c'est exact, répondit aimablement Nora. Hope, mon chéri, viens par ici ! »_

Hope ferma les yeux en repensant à cette scène. Lui se dirigeant vers le salon et le Prince le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

_« Bonjour __Hope__, dit sensuellement Raines en accentuant sur son prénom. Je vois que nous sommes amenés à nous croiser à nouveau._

_- Ah vous vous connaissez ? Demanda curieusement Nora à son fils._

_- Oui j'ai rencontré votre fils au banquet d'il y a deux jours, répondit Raines à la place de Hope voyant que celui-ci ne dit mot. Sûrement une des plus belles rencontre de ma vie… »_

« Tu sais, avec du recul je me dis que j'ai vraiment les meilleurs parents du monde, parce que ma mère, elle, elle a sentit que quelque chose clochait et m'a demandé plus tard dans la soirée ce qu'il n'allait pas. »

_« Hope tu me parles presque de tout ce qui se passe dans ta vie et là, tu rencontres ton idole et tu le gardes pour toi ?... Dit-moi ce qui s'est passé ? »_

« Lorsque je lui expliqué que la présence Prince me gênait affreusement mais que j'étais incapable de justifier pourquoi, elle comprit tout de suite. Elle demanda à mon père de démissionner de son poste en lui expliquant la situation. Mon père s'est tout de suite exécuté. »

« Mais au final ça n'a rien changé. Le Prince s'est trouvé une multitude de prétexte pour revenir à la maison. »

« Et puis un jour, il s'est décidé à exprimer clairement ses intentions à mes proches.

- Ses intentions ? Demanda Lightning.

- M'épouser.

- Mais c'est insensé ! Répliqua Lightning sous l'effet de la surprise. Je veux dire ... Tu es un homme et… Je ne m'y connais pas très bien en dynastie royale mais je peux cependant affirmer que c'est parfaitement impossible. Surtout pour des questions d'héritier de sang pur…

- Je sais, répondit Hope les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés. Mais va lui faire comprendre quoique ce soit à cet illuminé !

- Et qu'ont répondu tes parents à cela ?

- Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, ricana Hope. Mon ami d'enfance s'est précipité vers lui et la violemment chassé de la maison. »

Lightning sourit à cette phrase.

« Mais ce geste lui a coûté la vie. A lui et à mon autre frère de cœur qui a essayé de le venger. »

Lightning regarda Hope évoquer les décès de ses amis avec un calme presqu'effrayant. Mais elle savait que s'il s'était forgé ce masque d'indifférence, c'était pour éviter de se mettre à hurler. Elle ne le comprenait que trop.

« Maintenant que tu sais quel châtiment attend ceux qui m'aide, que vas-tu choisir de faire ? Demanda sentencieusement Hope.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Il est encore temps pour toi de te rétracter et de me livrer au Prince. Cela aurait le mérite de t'épargner, répondit Hope, un regard franc braqué sur elle. »

Lightning ouvrit grands les yeux et regarda curieusement l'adolescent qui lui faisait face. Il avait maintenant le regard en biais. Lightning eut du mal à cerner son état d'esprit. Était-ce de la résignation ou de la détermination qu'elle lisait dans ce regard ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une volonté sans faille à abandonner ?

Lightning se releva et ce posta devant la portière avant de la voiture. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hope qui ne l'avait pas quittée du regard.

« Il est temps de se remettre en route, lui dit-elle en posant sa main sur la portière.

- Attends ! L'arrêta Hope. Tu ne m'as toujours pas…

- J'ai fait le choix de te protéger, le coupa Lightning en levant les yeux au ciel. Il est trop tard maintenant pour reculer. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire c'est d'aller de l'avant. Toujours aller de l'avant. Car c'est la seule chose que je sais faire… »


	6. Chapter 6

Ohé du bateau ! Tisiphone est de retour ! Bon alors vous allez voir que dans ce chapitre... oh et puis non ! vous le verrez tout seul ! :D

Sinon, comme promis voici le nom du film indien duquel je me suis énormément inspiré : Ghilli. Ce film étant lui-même un remake d'un autre film indien Okkadu ! Bon si vous voulez y jetez un oeil ^^

Bon sinon à partir de maintenant, pour des questions de pratiques je répondrais aux reviews en fin de chapitre. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Ps: le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude ^^. Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Quand la malchance vous sourit.**

Raines n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Cela faisait bien trois heure qu'il était resté assis parterre, les yeux flamboyants. Certains de ses hommes jurèrent avoir aperçu de la fumée lui sortir du crâne. Il ne réagit pas non plus lorsque le Primarch en personne, accompagné par son bras droit, Jihil Nabaat, arriva sur les lieux.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? Aboya Dysley.

- Monseigneur, c'est-à-dire que…

- Que quoi ?

- Le jeune Hope s'est fait enlever… par une jeune femme, avoua piteusement Rygdea.

- Et vous faisiez quoi pendant qu'il se faisait enlever sous vos yeux ! Répliqua le Primarch. »

Rygdea ne répondit pas et détourna son regard, à l'instar de toute la flotte. Le Primarch observa les hommes de la très réputée flotte aérienne, fierté d'Eden, tous penauds. Galenth Dysley encaissa le coup. Toute une flotte, régentée avec élégance et excellence par son petit fils, mise à mal par une et seule personne. Une femme qui plus est !

Honnêtement, le Primarch s'était toujours éperdument moqué de Hope, pour lequel son petit fils avait développé un certain intérêt. Certain intérêt dont il comprenait parfaitement les tenants et les aboutissements. Le Primarch n'était pas dupe. Il réalisait parfaitement que son petit fils avait des intentions peu courantes à l'encontre de Hope.

Mais tant que Raines épousait une femme de bonne lignée, qu'il lui assurait une descendance et qu'il dirigeait le royaume d'Eden d'une main de fer, alors il lui laissait le champ libre à tout autre distraction.

C'est pourquoi, la disparition de Hope ne lui importait que très peu, voire pas du tout en fait il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il pouvait advenir du jeune homme. Après tout il n'était qu'un jouet issu du caprice de son petit fils héritier du trône.

Mais il ne pouvait dire la même chose de la femme qui était à l'origine de sa disparition. Elle avait à elle seule réduit à néant les forces de toute une armée, et pas n'importe laquelle. C'était une grande humiliation que devait subir les hommes de main de son petit fils. Et il était hors de question que cela ne s'ébruite. Cette femme qui qu'elle soit, en commettant l'enlèvement de ce banal adolescent, venait de déclarer la guerre à la capitale de Cocoon !

« Jihil ! Hurla Dysley.

- Oui votre Sainteté ? Demanda doucereusement la femme en tapotant son fleuret.

- Je la veux vivante !

- C'est comme si c'était déjà fait monseigneur, répondit-elle un sourire sadique s'étirant sur son visage. »

%%%%%%%%%%%%

« Nora !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ? Que se passe-t-il Wedge ? Demanda la mère de Hope en voyant le vieil homme à bout de souffle.

- C'est Hope, commença-t-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hope ! Paniqua la mère de Hope. »

Le vieil homme se releva et poursuivit en ravalant sa salive.

« Un de mes amis qui vit à Eden l'y a vu se faire capturer par le Prince. »

Nora ouvrit grand et yeux et sentit une nausée l'envahir. Elle s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas s'évanouir.

« Mais attend ce n'est pas tout ! »

Nora releva faiblement la tête et regarda le vieil homme.

« Ce même ami m'a affirmé qu'une jeune femme a flanqué une raclée au Prince et qu'elle s'est enfuie avec ton fils à dos d'un cheval. »

Nora se redressa vivement et attrapa les épaules du vieil homme.

« Mais et cette femme a-t-elle de bonne intentions ?

- Je n'en sais rien. La seule chose que mon ami m'a dite est que Hope l'a suivit de plein gré. »

Nora relâcha les épaules de son vieil ami.

« Mais bon tu te doutes bien de ce que cela signifie, ajouta Wedge.

- Hope est officiellement en cavale, énonça Nora. »

Puis Nora prit conscience qu'il lui fallait faire une dernière chose pour protéger son fils. Elle attrapa une veste et sortit de sa maison.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jihil Nabaat était intriguée et cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Pour la première fois de sa vie sa curiosité fut piquée au vif : une jeune inconnue s'emparant d'un adolescent sous le nez de la très renommée flotte aérienne d'Eden, ça, c'était du jamais vu. Et surtout ça représentait un challenge de taille. Si elle capturait cette femme, ce serait une grande satisfaction pour son égo. Un trophée de plus dans son palmarès.

Mais pour l'instant, elle avait d'autres préoccupations. Elle devait rendre visite à un certain homme qui lui aiguisait son appétit sexuel. Elle arriva devant la maison et frappa quelque coup. La porte s'ouvrit sur un drôle d'homme à la coupe afro.

« Bonjour monsieur Katzroy, commença d'une voix extrêmement langoureuse. Je passais par là et je me suis surprise à avoir très envie de vous voir. Vous me faites entrer ?

- Euh eh bien c'est-à-dire que… répondit l'homme en se grattant l'arrière crâne.

- Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, le coupa-t-elle en entrant quand même. »

La maison était très calme. Elle entra dans le salon et se posta comme à son habitude devant une armoire à glace. _Elle s'y trouvait toujours, put-elle constater un brin agacée._

- Bon puisque vous êtes là, je peux vous offrir quelque chose ? L'interrompit Sazh dans ses pensées.

- M'offrir quelque chose ? En voilà une suggestion intéressante ! Répondit Nabaat en laissant son regard errer sur le corps de Sazh tout en s'approchant de lui. Et qu'est-ce que vous pourriez m'offrir ?

- Bah j'ai du jus d'ananas, si vous voulez. »

Jihil Nabaat perdit son sourire et répéta très lentement.

« Du jus d'ananas ? »

Puis elle décida de reprendre de sa contenance et colla un sourire aguicheur sur son visage.

- Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de plus fort, de plus …exotique ?

- Je ne connais rien de plus exotique que le jus d'ananas, continua Sazh d'un air un tantinet blasé.

- Dans ces cas-là, vous n'auriez pas autre chose à me proposer. Un truc long et dur au départ et qui devient mou et mouillé mis en bouche ? »

Elle voulait cet homme. Ca fait très longtemps qu'elle en a fait sa proie deux ans pour tout dire. Deux ans à désirer ardemment cet homme. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette envie. Après tout les hommes comme Sazh Katzroy n'étaient pas vraiment son type en temps normal. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne sut pourquoi mais elle a ressenti l'envie de dominer un homme comme lui, qui se désintéressait des femmes aussi bien formées qu'elle.

« Non désolé, mon fils est allergique aux bananes, trancha-t-il net après réflexion.

- Je vois, répondit-elle calmement. Dans ces-là je pense que je vais partir. »

Il venait encore de la rembarrer. Et ça commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Même sa patience à elle avait des limites !

%%%%%%%%%

Sazh observa le bras droit du Primarch s'en aller il se retint tout juste de lâcher un soupir de soulagement en la voyant partir. Pour une fois elle était partie sans trop trainer. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que lui voulait cette femme mais ses manières l'horripilaient énormément. Peut-être autant que son parfum lourd.

Sazh se retourna en ayant veillé à ce que la porte soit bien verrouiller avant de se mettre à monter les marches. Mais il interrompit sa montée lorsqu'il entendit des bris de verre. Le son provenait de la cuisine. Il s'avança prudemment puis entra brusquement dans la pièce et vit avec soulagement qu'aucun cambrioleur ne se trouvait là. Seule la fenêtre était restée ouverte. Il la referma rapidement et se retourna…pour faire face à une femme armée ! A ses côtés se trouvait un jeune homme, ou plutôt un adolescent, qui baissait honteusement la tête. Il ne semblait pas vraiment ravi d'être ici.

Sazh leva automatiquement les mains en l'air. Il ne devait surtout pas faire de bruit. Sinon Dajh risquerait de descendre et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre son fils en danger.

« Vous êtes Sazh Katzroy ? Pilote qui possède son propre avion à propulsion ? »

Sazh hocha la tête. Mieux valait faire profil bas et dire la vérité on ne sait jamais ce qu'une personne armée est capable de faire ou comment elle va réagir.

« Papa ? Les interrompit une petite voix. »

Le cœur de Sazh crut s'arrêter en reconnaissant la voix de son fils. La jeune inconnue, elle, ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais avait les yeux écarquillés. Le jeune garçon à ses côtés lui semblait maintenant complètement paniqué. Il regarda la jeune femme à ses côtés puis tourna son regard vers Sazh qui avait maintenant légèrement baissé les bras.

« Papa qui sont ces gens ? Demanda Dajh en s'approchant tout en frottant ces petits yeux innocents.

Le jeune inconnu sembla prendre une décision à cet instant il posa très lentement sa main sur le poignet armé de la jeune inconnue et le baissa avec la même lenteur en lui jetant un regard suppliant. La jeune femme ne sembla pas opposer de résistance.

« Bonjour, on est des amis de ton papa, répondit Hope en se retournant.

- Ah d'accord… Tiens regarde, ajouta le petit garçon en tendant ses mains. C'est le chocobo que mon père ma offert.

- Il est vraiment très mignon, lui assura Hope en souriant. »

Hope sentait que son sourire était un peu forcé. Mais bon il souriait surtout pour essayer de faire abstraction du malaise qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

« Elle, répondit doucement Dajh.

- Pardon ?

- C'est elle, rétorqua Dajh en désignant le chocobo. Et je viens de lui trouver un nom ! »

Il continua son chemin jusqu'à atteindre son père, passant à côté de Lightning qui se dépêcha de ranger son arme. Sazh lui jeta un regard presque reconnaissant avant de reporter son attention sur sa raison d'être.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis de Chocolina ? Demanda Dajh à son père. »

Sazh regarda son fils puis le Chocobo qu'il tenait aux creux de ses mains. _Chocolina ? _Lui qui avait prit l'habitude de l'appeler « Piou ».

« C'est très mignon, entendit-il dire. »

Sazh et son fils se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix.

« Merci mademoiselle, répondit poliment Dajh. »

Lightning lui fit un petit signe de la tête, puis se tourna vers Hope.

« Nous partons. »

Hope acquiesça et passa derrière la jeune femme.

« Attendez un peu, s'exclama Sazh en se précipitant vers eux. Vous entrez chez moi par effraction et vous vous pensez peut être partir comme si de rien n'était.

- Alors quoi vous voudriez qu'on attende sagement chez vous que vous appeliez du renfort ? Questionna Lightning

- Non ce que j'attends de vous ce sont des explications ! »

Lightning soupira et Hope leva les yeux vers elle. Elle le détailla silencieusement. Puis son regard se porta sur Sazh et son fils. Lightning ferma les yeux, signe qu'elle avait pris une décision.

Décision que personne ne connaitra.

Des coups à la porte se firent entendre, interrompant par la même occasion l'échange silencieux.

« Qui est là ? Demanda Sazh tout en fixant Lightning et Hope.

- C'est encore moi, Jihl Nabaat. »

Hope ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda Lightning avec effroi.

- Qu'y a-t-il, demanda-t-elle alertée.

- C'est colonel Jihl Nabaat, lui souffla-t-il le visage ayant perdu toutes ses couleurs, le bras droit du Primarch, si elle nous trouve… »

Lightning posa sa main sur son arme. Elle n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait avoir une chance de s'enfuir, elle allait devoir combattre ce colonel.

* * *

**ultima-terra : **Hey you ! Pour ce qui est du "rhétorique", il s'agit bel et bien de celui-ci que je voulais utiliser, dans le sens de fausse question que l'on pose sans forcément attendre de réponse. Mais bon, il est vrai que j'ai mal utiliser (voir abusivement) ce mot dans la phrase. J'aurais du expliciter davantage. Mais bon rhétorique mise à part, la chirurgie esthétique pourrait bel et bien être une solution envisageable pour Hope. Mais bon, sera-t-il prêt à sacrifier son visage de beau gosse ? That's the question ^^. Sinon plus sérieusement si tu as du mal avec ce site, je te conseille ce lien qui explique bien son fonctionnement : ffnetmodedemploi. free. fr ( y'a une section comment poster sa fic).

Parce que franchement ce serait dommage de ne pas pouvoir lire tes fics à cause d'un problème de logistique ( surtout que j'attends cela avec impatience ^^). Mais bon si tu as toujours des questions, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer des messages privées ^^. en tout cas j'ai hâte de découvrir tes écris !

**Saphir : **Hello Saphir ! Pauvre Hope victime des moqueries de Saphir ^^. Bon j'avoue je suis assez sadique avec Hope dans cette fic. Mais s'il souffre maintenant, c'est pour mieux savourer le bonheur plus tard ! Et Cid Raines est un vrai tordu ! Mais je crois que t'aimes ça... ;)

Par contre les mpregs c'est pas vraiment mon truc... Brr *frissonne*

Light t'a volé ton rôle ? Mais bon fallait la comprendre. C'était Hope qui était en jeu après tout ^^. Fallait qu'elle marque des points, non ? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Alors ce chapitre et le suivant vont être assez dur à digérer. S'il y a des incompréhensions, des zones d'ombres, demandez, les explications, vous aurez ! Bonne lecture quand même !**  
**

**Saphir **: Coucou ma saphir. Comme tu semblais triste de ne pas lire mes réponses en haut, ben j'ai décidé de les remettre en haut de page. Ah la la qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi ^^. Moi, un peu comme toi, je viens tous les jours voir si il y a une nouvelle review ! Par contre mauvaise nouvelle: je vais peut être ralentir dans la publication des chapitres... oui oui la faute aux études... Bon allez pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plutôt long !

**Shisuke** : Hello Shisuke ! Je suis vraiment contente de te retrouver ! Surtout que tes reviews sont très détaillés. ( ça m'aide beaucoup.) Et pour en revenir sur le personnage de Raines, il est vrai que cela ne correspond pas du tout au personnage de Cid Raines du jeu ( personnage que j'ai adoré soi dit en passant dans le jeu. D'ailleurs j'étais déçue de ne pas l'avoir revu dans le XIII-2). Alors tu me demanderas pourquoi l'avoir fait salopard, pervers illuminé ? Ben en fait c'était un peu par défaut. Il me fallait un méchant pour mon histoire et le seul méchant du XIII était Dysley. Et physiquement il ne correspondait pas du tout à ce que je voulais. Après j'avais aussi pensé à utiliser Seymour de Final Fantasy X. Mais finalement j'ai opté pour Raines. Je peux comprendre tes réticences ( même moi j'en avais) mais dès lors qu'on part du principe que mon personnage et celui du jeu n'ont en commun que l'apparence physique et le nom, alors la lecture devient plus facile ( enfin je crois...). J'ai vraiment essayé de soigner mon écriture pour cette fic. Et j'espère y être parvenu. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire !**  
**

**ultima-terra : **Salut salut ! Alors Sazh et Nabaat scène interdit au moins de 18 ans ... et encore t'as rien vu ^^. Et j'ai aussi lu ton autre review. Désolé pour ta langue. Ton impatience me met quelque peu dans une situation délicate mais elle m'a fait tellement plaisir. Parce que je vais ralentir dans la publication de mes fics (les études ... sniff). Mais ne sois pas triste, parce que une suite sera écrite .Ca s'est sûre ! C'est juste le quand elle sera publiée qui moins certains.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le troisième homme.**

« Qui est-là ? Entendit-elle.

- C'est encore moi, Jihl Nabaat.»

Elle attendit une bonne dizaine de minute avant que la porte ne daigne s'ouvrir sur l'homme qui peuplait ses nuits torrides.

« Ah qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

- J'ai oublié de vous mentionner quelque chose tout à l'heure, dit elle l'air grave.

- Je vous écoute, répondit Sazh.

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on en discute à l'intérieur, Monsieur Katzroy. C'est une affaire d'une importance capitale. »

Jihl s'invita à l'intérieur et se mit devant le canapé.

« Bon alors qu'est-ce que vous deviez me dire ? Demanda Sazh en s'approchant d'elle.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lightning et Hope s'étaient planqués dans la minuscule penderie du salon, attendant le moment où le lieutenant colonel quitterait les lieux. Lightning s'était postée devant la fine raie de lumière qui entrait dans la penderie. De là elle pouvait parfaitement voir la suite des évènements.

De son côté, Hope face à Lightning, écoutait avec attention la conversation qui se tenait à quelque mètres d'eux.

_« …de vous mentionner quelque chose. »_

Mentionner quelque chose ? Hope sentit l'angoisse l'étreindre. Est-ce que cette chose importante avait un quelconque rapport avec lui ?

_« …en discuter à l'intérieur…importance capitale… »_

« Pitié faites que cela ne soit pas en rapport avec ma cavale » Pria mentalement à Hope.

Sa tension était telle qu'il ne remarqua pas le fait que Lightning venait d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Elle attira Hope vers elle et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

_« J'ai envie de vous, Monsieur Katzroy ! »_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Nabaat, à cheval sur l'homme sur lequel elle fantasmait depuis déjà bien assez longtemps, se prépara à plaquer sa bouche sur celle stupéfaite de Sazh. Mais elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle entendit un grincement de plancher et d'un très faible son d'étouffement. (1)

Elle leva sa tête, sans quitter le corps de Sazh et regarda en provenance du bruit. Puis des sons de pas dévalant des escaliers l'arrachèrent de son inspection.

« Papa, papa, Chocolina veut manger ! Entendit-elle. »

La seconde d'après elle se retrouva propulser parterre, la tête la première. Sazh venait de l'envoyer paître en entendant son fils débouler dans le salon. Il se releva précipitamment et se dirigea vers son fils, se prenant au passage Chocolina dans la face. La petite bestiole se fourra dans sa coupe afro et piailla.

« Ah tiens on a encore de la visite ? Demanda curieusement Dajh baissant les yeux au sol.

- Encore de la visite ? Répéta curieusement Nabaat.

- Oui, la jeune femme de tout à l'heure et… »

Mais le petit garçon fut interrompu par une sonnerie de téléphone. C'était celui du lieutenant colonel.

« Ici Nabaat… Bien j'arrive tout de suite ! »

Elle éteignit l'appareil et se tourna vers Sazh.

« Nous reprendrons notre conversation une autre fois, monsieur Katzroy, ajouta-t-elle en rajustant ses lunettes. »

Et elle quitta le domicile des Katzroy, la démarche fière et élégante. Mais ses yeux, à peine dissimulé par ses lunettes, eux brillaient d'une fureur intense.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lightning observa avec soulagement le lieutenant colonel quitter la maison. Elle détourna sa tête et remarqua que sa main recouvrait toujours la bouche de Hope.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, Hope tendu comme un arc, avait hoqueté de surprise lorsque Nabaat avait énoncé ses intentions. Elle avait alors étouffé son cri en plaquant sa main contre les lèvres de Hope. Mais l'ancienneté de la penderie eut raison d'eux : le mouvement brusque de Lightning avait fait grincer le plancher.

Heureusement pour eux, l'estomac d'une petite bestiole leur avait sauvé la mise.

Lightning retira doucement sa main et Hope plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils se regardèrent ainsi longuement avant que la porte de la penderie ne s'ouvre sur Sazh, les arrachant de leur contemplation.

Hope et Lightning sortirent de leurs cachettes et se postèrent devant Sazh. Un silence pesant traversa la pièce

« Pourquoi nous avoir aidés ? Demanda finalement Hope.

- Pour éviter toute effusion de sang inutile je ne veux pas que mon fils soit témoin de ce genre d'horreur, répondit doucement Sazh.»

Lightning détourna son regard et Hope baissa la tête.

« Alors maintenant, reprit durement Sazh, donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas vous livrer à Jihl Nabaat.

- Parce que je ne vous laisserai pas le temps d'attraper votre combiné, rétorqua Lightning la voix tranchante en posant sa main sur son arme. »

Sazh sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Cette femme paraissait très sérieuse Et si ce n'était pas le cas, eh bien c'était que c'était une excellente comédienne. Il fut rassuré lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés poser sa main sur celle de la bonne femme.

« On est entré par effraction chez ce monsieur et on a faillit mettre en danger son fils. Il a droit à une explication, dit le jeune homme. »

La jeune femme sembla donner son accord car elle abandonna sa posture de combat et croisa les mains. Et le jeune adolescent lui raconta son histoire.

%%%%%%%%%%%

« Attendez ! Ce Hope qui vient d'être enlevé est une femme ou un homme ? Demanda l'inspecteur pour mettre les choses aux points. « Et comment cette personne a pu se faire enlever sous vos yeux sans que vous ne puissiez rien y faire ? »

Raines se sentit de nouveau en colère et fusilla l'inspecteur qui lui faisait face. Le pauvre homme ne savait plus là où il en était. En cette bien belle matinée ensoleillée, le Primarch en et le Prince héritier en personne venaient de débarquer dans son commissariat pour consulter les dossiers informatiques des habitants d'Eden. Ils étaient apparemment à la recherche d'une jeune femme et voulait savoir si cette personne était d'Eden.

Les résultats se révélant peu fructueuses, l'inspecteur leur proposa son aide. Mais l'affaire restait floue et quasi incompréhensible.

« Ah parce que vous êtes sourd en plus d'être incompétent, hurla Raines les nerfs à vifs.

- D'entre nous tous, le plus incompétent c'est sûrement vous ! Intervint un troisième homme.»

Raines et le Primarch s'étranglèrent en cœur.

« Comment osez… commença le Galenth Dysley en se tournant vers l'impertinent qui venait de parler.

- Amodar ! S'exclama l'inspecteur outré. C'est au Primarch que tu t'adresses, alors un peu de respect. »

L'inspecteur quitta son ami des yeux et se tourna vers sa Sainteté.

« Je vous prie de l'excuser monseigneur, dit-il en prenant la défense de son ami. Il vient tout juste d'arriver de la ville côtière de Bodhum. Il n'est pas habitué à notre formidable société.

- En gros je ne vous dois rien, poursuivit Amodar.

- Monseigneur, intervint Nabaat en s'approchant, je peux le faire ramper à vos pieds si tel est votre désir. Il vous suppliera bientôt de vous pardonner son insolence.

- Faites, concéda le Primarch d'un geste de la main en observant avec dédain le certain _Amodar. »_

Fameux _Amodar_ qui éclata d'un rire franc.

« Ne tentez rien de stupide ma jolie, vous risqueriez de vous cassez un ongle… et peut-être quelque dents en passant. Somme toutes, de quoi vous rendre moins… attrayante, ajouta-t-il pour finir. »

- Monseigneur, intervint à nouveau l'inspecteur en faveur de son ami, je suis sûr que cet homme pourrait vous être utile. Pour retrouver la personne disparue.

- Et de quelle façon je vous prie ? Demanda Raines. »

La formulation de la question était polie, presque douce et raffinée. Mais le ton était tranchant, exigent. Voici donc le côté terrifiant du prince Raines dont tout le monde faisait grand cas. L'inspecteur sentit que s'il ne donnait pas une réponse suffisamment pertinente, il allait y laisser sa peau_. Ah Amodar dans quel pétrin est-ce que tu me mets !_

« Le lieutenant Amodar ici présent est le plus grand traqueur que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer, déclara avec emphase l'inspecteur. A Bodhum il est l'homme qui retrouve tous les évadés de prison.

- Eh bien ici nous les prisonniers, nous nous gardons bien de les laisser s'échapper, rétorqua avec condescendance le Primarch.

- D'où votre inefficacité à retrouver deux cavaleurs, conclut joyeusement Amodar.

- Ca suffit ! Rugit férocement Raines. Vos enfantillages nous font perdre un temps précieux ! A l'heure qu'il est, Hope doit être mort de peur, entre les griffes d'une vile scélérate et vous, vous perdez un temps précieux à débattre sur des futilités ! A partir de maintenant je serai à la tête des recherches. »

Le rappel à l'ordre de Raines jeta un froid dans la pièce. Même Amodar sembla retrouver son sérieux. Dysley quant à lui était partagé entre une envie de frapper son petit fils pour lui avoir manqué de respect et une envie de le laisser faire pour avoir réussie un imposer l'ordre. Finalement il opta pour la deuxième solution. L'aura charismatique qui se dégageait de son successeur l'avait convaincu.

« Vous, poursuivit Raines en s'adressant à Amodar, seriez-vous capable de retrouver Hope Estheim et la ravisseuse ? Et il va sans dire qu'il faudra user de moyen assez discret. La population ne doit pas être au courant de ce malheureux incident. »

Amodar acquiesça sans vraiment en comprendre les raisons. Après tout une diffusion sur toutes les chaines de télévision aurait été tellement plus simple. Raines enchaina.

« Très bien, en échange de votre collaboration, on évitera la peine d'emprisonnement pour diffamation envers une haute instance et une rémunération plus ou moins gracieuse selon le résultat de votre travail.»

Amodar hocha à nouveau la tête en souriant. Le deal lui semblait correct.

« Parfait ! Par où devons-nous commencer selon vous lieutenant ?

- Tout d'abord racontez-moi en détail ce qui s'est passé et comment la jeune inconnue en question à enlever cet adolescent. »

Raines lui raconta tout de l'enlèvement dans les moindres détails : de comment la jeune femme l'a sauvagement agressée sur l'allée principale d'Eden, de comment elle s'est servi de Hope comme otage afin d'immobiliser ses hommes de mains et de comment elle s'est appropriée son véhicule. Il passa néanmoins au silence son lien avec Hope.

A la fin de son récit, Amodar comprit pourquoi il était hors de question que la recherche de Hope soit officialisée sur les chaines de télévision : les témoins qui ont assistés à la gifle. Ces derniers ont seulement assistés à l'agression du Prince, pas à son échec quant à faire payer la bonne femme. Il fallait sauver les apparences et faire croire que la jeune femme s'est fait appréhender juste après l'agression.

« Je vois, commença Amodar. Je suppose que vous avez déjà pris vos dispositions pour ratissez Eden, du moins sa périphérie ?

- C'est fait, déclara impérieusement le colonel Nabaat. La périphérie d'Eden sera fouillée de fond en comble à mon signal ! Il ne nous manque plus que la photo de Hope.

- Très bien ! Cela étant réglé il va maintenant me falloir une liste de tous les pilotes aériens d'Eden.

- Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Nabaat sur la défensive en fusillant Amodar du regard. Elle n'aimait pas recevoir d'ordre d'un homme sous gradé.

- Eh bien il faut croire que ce qu'Etro vous a donné en arrogance, elle vous l'a enlevée de la cervelle. »

Jihl Nabaat serra violemment son fleuret. Sa main la démangeait. Mais un seul regard noir du Prince la dissuada de faire quoique ce soit.

« Je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas compris, continua Amodar en souriant. Réfléchissez-y deux secondes. Eden une nation éthérée. Aucun fugitif se sachant rechercher ne choisira de rester ici. Donc en premier lieu, nos deux cavaleurs vont chercher à quitter Eden pour rejoindre la terre ferme. Et toute personne qui voudrait rejoindre la terre ferme de Cocon devra soit utiliser l'Aérotrain, soit embarquer dans un avion à propulsion.

- Alors si on placarde les gares de la photo de Hope, jeune homme recherché pour X raisons et que les pilotes aériens sont mis sous surveillance, ils se retrouveront piégés sur Eden, finit Raines. Et là on les accueillera à bras ouvert ! »

Amodar approuva la conclusion du Prince d'un geste de la tête.

« Mais je pense que nos deux fugitifs vont éviter la gare. La sécurité y est bien trop importante. Il y a plus de probabilité pour qu'ils s'adressent à un pilote aérien. »

- Vous oubliez quelque chose me semble-t-il, sourit Nabaat pas peu fière de sa trouvaille. La jeune ravisseuse peut très bien décider de voler un avion ou autre engin aérien. Auquel cas il faudrait aussi surveiller ces-dits engins et non pas seulement les pilotes ! »

Amodar ne dit rien et regarda Nabaat. Un long silence s'était installé. Suivit par un éclat de rire qui résonna dans toute la pièce.

« Vous pensiez vraiment que je n'avais pas pensez à ça ? La bonne blague ! En fait cela ne serait que pure perte de temps et d'hommes. Parce que voyez-vous, il y a dans votre récit, monsieur le Prince d'Eden, un détail qui m'a particulièrement interpellé : pourquoi la ravisseuse n'a-t-elle pas plutôt _emprunté_ un des engins volants de votre flotte au lieu de votre carcasse royale ? Cela aurait-été plus simple non ? Avec un des ces appareils ils auraient directement pus rejoindre Palampolum. »

Amodar s'arrêta deux secondes et poursuivit.

« Il n'y a que deux explication possible à ce choix peu judicieux. Soit la ravisseuse n'envisageait pas sur le moment de quitter Eden et donc à mal calculer son coup, soit …

- Elle ne sait pas piloter les appareils aériens, finit Raines en suivant le raisonnement d'Amodar. »

Jihl Nabaat fulminait dans son coin. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensée plutôt ! Dire qu'elle s'était précipitée de chez son fantasme pour assister à ça ! Une espèce de pécore tout droit sorti de sa cambrousse avoir une longueur d'avance sur elle, colonel Jihl Nabaat, militaire le plus haut gradé de Cocoon !

« Eden, Capitale de Cocon : une véritable prison pour ses habitants… Déclara Amodar. »

Etait-ce de l'admiration… ou du dégout qui pointait dans cette dernière phrase. Raines ne saurait le dire de son côté. Mais quelque part il s'en moquait éperdument. Le Prince d'Eden abhorrait en cet instant un regard pétillant, rempli de malice et de joie.

« Très bien, déclara Raines. Rygdea ! Rends-toi sur le champ à Palampolum ! Il nous faut une photo de Hope, chose que malheureusement je n'ai pas. Colonel Nabaat, trouvez-moi une liste de tous les pilotes aériens veillez à ce que chacun d'entre eux soit mis sous surveillance ! Ce sera tous soldats. Rompez !

_Finalement je vais pouvoir te retrouver, Hope…_


	8. Chapter 8

Hola tout le monde. Voici le chapitre 8. Encore plus long que les précédents (pour me faire pardonner mon retard). Bonne lecture. J'attends vos impressions avec impatience. **  
**

**ultima-terra** : Ouais je sais c'était une scène très osée ... Mais je penses que si Sazh ne l'a pas tout de suite jeté, c'est parce qu'il a mit du temps à assimiler le fit qu'une furie voulait lui sauter de dessus ( pour ne pas dire le violer ). Parce que je pense pas que Sazh en aurait voulue de ce ...truc ^^. Ah oui, Raines va continuer à chercher ardemment Hope et peut-être même que lorsqu'il le retrouvera, ce sera dans une scène très osée Hope x Lightning ... Bah qui sait ;-)

**Inconnu** : ...*Tisiphone lis et relis pour être sûr*: Inconnu ! Trop heureuse de te retrouver ^^. Oui oui, je sais que vous attendez tous un Hope x Lightning... Mais je préfère ne pas me prononcer encore... Ce serait bête de spoiler l'histoire non ? A-Hem, sinon Nabaat.. C'est vrai qu'elle fait succube qui est en manque ... de nourriture :) Après rassure-toi, moi non plus je ne l'aime pas ( pourquoi je l'humilierais dans ma fic sinon ^^). Enfin je suis vraiment très heureuse de te revoir et tes commentaires m'ont vraiment fait très très plaisir. J'essaie d'accorder un grand soin à cette fic.

Saphir : Hello. Nabaat une sal...té ( je pensai à quelque chose de plus vulgaire ^^), je pense aussi. Et puis pour ton pb, ben je crois que c'est un peu normal. Tu es juste en manque de nouvelle les scènes les mettant en action, non deux beaux gosses ^^. Et puis il y a toujours un moment dans la vie d'une fangirl, où on se lasse un peu. Moi ça m'est arrivé avec Hope (quoique c'était surtout de la déception: Bah oui quoi, il ne parlait jamais de Light alors que c'est sencée être sa bien aimée, grrr). Sinon, j'espère que ma suite va te plaire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Quitte ou double.**

Sazh, la bouche grande ouverte, regarda le jeune homme qui venait de finir son récit. Exécution, décapitation, chasse à l'homme et tout ça pour quoi ?

« T'épouser ! Le Prince d'Eden veut t'épouser ? Mais c'est absurde ! Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant ! Se révolta Sazh.

- Il s'est mis en tête que j'étais l'ange lui était destiné, répondit Hope un brin énervé. »

Sazh resta silencieux et regarda son propre fils endormi sur le canapé. En tant que père, il comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir Bartholomew Estheim.

« Mes parents ont fait d'énormes sacrifices pour que je puisse m'enfuir. Même si j'ai tout fait foiré en atterrissant à Eden et que vous ne pouvez pas nous venir en aide, commença Hope en regardant Dajh, j'espère quand même que vous n'allez pas entraver notre fuite. »

Sazh lâcha un soupir las. Il aimerait bien faire quelque chose pour eux mais il n'était pas seul. Et comme vient de le sous entendre Hope, il devait s'occuper de son fils. Et être complice de cavaleurs était tout sauf assurer la protection de son fils.

« Je ne vais pas vous dénoncer, lâcha Sazh. Et puis comme vient de le dire cette demoiselle, si jamais j'essayai de le faire, elle pourrait me faire la peau, ajouta-t-il avec un triste sourire. »

Puis Sazh s'arrêta dans ses pensées. « Me faire la peau ? »

« Dites-moi, demanda précipitamment Sazh, vous avez juste besoin de vous rendre à Palampolum ?

- Oui, répondit Lightning. Les gares sont des lieux où la sécurité est trop dense. On ne peut pas s'y risquer.

- Et vous m'avez bien dit avoir réussi à semer la Cavalerie.

- Oui, répondit à son tour Hope. Tout ça grâce à elle !

- Alors il ne vous reste plus qu'à me forcer à vous conduire jusqu'à Palampolum. Disons que vous avez pris mon fils en otage et que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de vous obéir. Votre réputation n'est plus à refaire n'est-ce pas ? »

Hope tour à tour Sazh et Lightning. C'était juste incompréhensible pour lui. Pourquoi ces inconnus l'aidaient-ils ? Pourquoi risquait-elle sa vie et lui celle de son fils pour l'aider lui, qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens.

« Je ne comprend vraiment pas, murmura Hope. Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que tous les deux vous prenez le risque de m'aider ? Pourquoi ne pas continuer à vivre votre paisible vie de manière égoïste ? Ca serait plus simple pour vous, non ? »

Sazh sourit pour lui-même et répondit à Hope.

« Parce que moi aussi je suis un père et que si mon fils se trouvait dans une situation similaire, j'attendrais un petit coup de pouce de la part d'inconnu. Et puis ma femme serait furieuse si je n'aidais pas mon prochain, ajouta-t-il en regardant le cadre photo derrière l'armoire à glace.

- Mais en faisant cela, vous risquez la vie de votre fils non ? Comment pouvez-vous nous faire confiance. Peut-être que nous sommes venus vous enlever votre fils ? »

Sazh demeura un instant silencieux et Hope se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Et voilà, il venait encore une fois de tout faire foiré encore une fois ! Cet homme leur offrait une chance de les aider et lui menaçait de lui prendre son fils. Elle devait être furieuse contre lui.

« Je vous crois, répondit Sazh après un long moment de silence. Je vous crois parce que j'ai des raisons de croire que ton histoire est vraie. En fait ton histoire explique beaucoup de récents évènements.

- Quels évènements ? Demanda Lightning.

- Tu vis à Palampolum, Hope, l'état annexé à Eden. Donc en théorie, pour se rendre à Palampolum depuis Eden les gens devraient pouvoir soit utiliser l'Aérotrain Eden/Palampolum, soit des avions à propulsion, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hope acquiesça, Sazh poursuivit.

« Sauf qu'en pratique, utiliser des avions à propulsion en dehors d'Eden est interdit. C'est une des conditions qui a été imposée par les autres nations lors de la signature du traité de paix et d'alliance de Cocoon. Et toute violation de cette condition peut être considérée comme étant une déclaration de guerre.

- Oui mais comme tu viens de le dire Palampolum est annexé à Eden, rétorqua Lightning.

- Non, les autres états ont été très clairs à ce sujet. Pas de vaisseau ou engins militaires d'Eden en dehors de la sphère d'Eden même. Les autres états ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque que les avions à propulsions, fabriqués uniquement à Eden et engins extrêmement puissants, en passant par Palampolum, ne traversent en douce la forêt de Gapra. D'où l'embrigadement de ces engins à Eden uniquement. »

Sazh s'arrêta comme pour faire le point dans ses idées.

« Et pourtant depuis environs un an, le Lindblum, vaisseau militaire de la Cavalerie, malgré le traité, faisait beaucoup d'aller retour entre Eden et Palampolum. Et depuis six semaines environs, ces allers-retours se sont fait quotidiennement. Et je suis sûr de ce que j'affirme le pilote du Lindblum est un très bon ami à moi. »

Hope commençait à voir où Sazh voulait en venir.

« Alors pour quelles raisons le Prince d'Eden a pris un risque aussi insensé. Pourquoi faire autant d'allers retours à Palampolum en vaisseau ? Pourquoi prendre le risque de mettre en péril la stabilité du traité ? C'est juste insensé !»

Sazh s'arrêta un instant puis reprit.

« Mais si ces allers-retours avaient pour but de te rendre visite, alors tout s'explique, conclut Sazh. Ta rencontre avec le Prince s'est produite il y a environ un an, comme le début des déplacements du Lindblum. Tout concorde.»

Sazh lâcha un soupir et s'arrêta. L'adolescent qui lui faisait face devait sûrement avoir du mal à avaler le fait que le prince d'Eden était prêt à risquer la sécurité de tout un peuple, de tout une planète pour lui rendre visite.

« Ton histoire est vraie Hope. Et je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur les horreurs que tu vis. Ma conscience m'interdit de le faire. »

Sazh s'arrêta, se gratta la nuque, puis attrapa son fils dans ses bras.

« Par contre, comme je ne peux pas prendre de risque quelconque, je viendrais armer, ajouta-il fermement. Même si mon cœur me dit de vous faire conscience, je ne veux pas prendre de risque. »

Lightning sourit pour elle-même et tourna le dos à Sazh.

- Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu en être autrement, souffla-t-elle doucement. »

%%%%%%%%%%%

Nabaat inspecta la liste des pilotes. Elle était assez longue et mettre tous ces hommes sous surveillance allait être tâche fastidieuse et surtout longue. Et avant même de s'en rendre compte, son esprit en revint à la ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée. La conversation qu'elle avait eue le matin même avec le rejeton de Sazh lui revint en mémoire, lui assenant au passage une claque magistrale.

_« Ah tiens on a encore de la visite ? Demanda curieusement Dajh baissant les yeux au sol._

_- Encore de la visite ? Répéta curieusement Nabaat._

_- Oui, la jeune femme de tout à l'heure et… »_

« Comment ça il voyait une autre femme ! De quel droit se permettait-il d'aller voir ailleurs alors qu'il l'avait elle à portée de main ! » Fulmina Jihl Nabaat tout en continuant à parcourir la liste du regard. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur un des noms de la liste. Son sang ne fit qu'un demi-tour.

Le bruit qu'elle avait entendu ce fameux jour, est-ce que c'était … Et la femme en question alors … ?

Elle se leva de son siège d'un bond et attrapa le téléphone qui trônait sur son bureau.

« Envoyez-moi du renfort ! Beugla la jeune militaire à travers le combiné. Il me faut des hommes au hangar de Sazh Katzroy.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hope, confortablement installé dans l'appareil, sentit monter en lui l'angoisse. Tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai. Inconsciemment, il s'attendait à ce que tout cela lui soit arraché. Peut-être allait-il se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre pour voir que ces gens n'existaient pas. Hope enfonça ses ongles dans l'accoudoir de son siège. La douleur qui en découla lui fit se sentit plus vivant. Mais pas plus rassuré.

Selon Sazh, le trajet durerait tout au plus deux heures. Plus que deux heures avant de pouvoir rejoindre Palampolum. Mais qu'allait-il se passer entre temps. Est-ce que des gardes impériales allaient débarquer et le ramener au Prince. Est-ce que le Prince lui-même viendrait lui barrer la route ?

Hope était sous tension. Tout ses muscles étaient contractés et agitait nerveusement sa jambe. Puis il entendit un vrombissement de moteur. Ca y est, Sazh venait de démarrer ! Hope se retint de pousser un cri salvateur.

Chocolina le poussa pour lui et quitta la chevelure bouclée de Dajh pour s'installer dans les mains de Hope qui l'accueillit avec chaleur et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. La petite créature piailla de plaisir.

« Oh ho…dit sombrement Sazh. On dirait que les ennuis commencent. »

Lightning jeta un regard par les vitres latérales.

« La Cavalerie…souffla Sazh. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle débarquerait aussi vite.»

Un gémissement à peine étouffé attira l'attention des deux adultes.

Hope venait de se recroquevillé sur lui-même. Les mains couvrant ses oreilles, les genoux contre sa poitrine, il se balançait d'avant en arrière. Il avait les yeux écarquillé et murmurait des « c'est pas vrai, dites-moi que c'est pas vrai ». Puis le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés se mit à sangloter doucement et à trembler nerveusement.

Lightning quitta son siège se posta devant le jeune homme sous les yeux attristés et remplie de compassion du jeune Dajh. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais voir Hope dans cet état lui faisait vraiment de la peine. Lightning s'accroupit devant Hope et essaya de le calmer.

« Il m'a retrouvé, murmurait-il désespérément plus à lui-même qu'à Lightning. Il m'a retrouvé et maintenant il ne va plus me lâcher. »

Ces mots dits, Hope se mit à pleurer pour de bon, le corps de soulevant de sanglot de moins en moins retenus. Le jeune homme arrivait de moins en moins à respirer et son visage était maintenant noyé par les larmes.

Lightning regarda de manière impuissante le jeune homme se tortiller, prêt à s'arracher les cheveux. Alors elle l'attrapa par les épaules et planta son regard dans celui de Hope. Des yeux vides, sans éclats.

« Hope, je te promet de te protéger. Je le jure sur ma vie. Jamais ne t'abandonnerais, lui dit-elle fermement en captant son attention. Alors toi non plus n'abandonne pas ! »

Hope, le regard emprisonné dans celui de Lightning, se sentit remplie d'un sentiment très rassurant. De la confiance. Il faisait confiance à cette femme. Une petite lueur illumina ses yeux et Lightning sourit. De la détermination, voilà ce qu'elle lisait dans le sien.

« Me battre, lui murmura Hope. Me battre pour avancer, continuer d'avancer, encore et toujours. »

Lightning hocha la tête d'un geste sûr et lui sourit à nouveau. Et Hope fut à nouveau emplie de ce sentiment de plénitude, de sérénité. _Ce sourire…_

Lightning retira ses mains des épaules de Hope et celui-ci de releva en même temps qu'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire maintenant ? Demanda gravement Hope. »

Lightning jeta un coup d'œil à Sazh qui était parfaitement concentré sur la route.

« Est-ce que tu veux encore nous venir en aide, lui demanda Lightning.

- Plus que jamais répondit Sazh sans quitter le ciel un seul instant. »

Après avoir été témoin de la détresse absolue dans lequel l'adolescent était plongé jusqu'au cou, Sazh ne pouvait décemment pas l'abandonner. Abandonner les enfants n'était pas dans ses cordes.

Lightning expliqua son plan à Sazh qui approuva et ordonna certaines directives à Hope qui s'exécuta. Il détacha son foulard verts et couvrit les yeux de Dajh avec. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les oreilles du petit garçon pour qu'il ne puisse plus rien entendre.

Lightning se mit ensuite sur le siège du copilote et mit Sazh en joue et ce dernier prit le visage le plus terrorisé qu'il pouvait sortir.

Sazh ralentit légèrement laissant l'opportunité à certains engins de la flotte d'atteindre leur niveau, histoire que ces derniers soient témoins de sa situation, avant de pousser les réacteurs à leur maximum pour dépasser la flotte. Cela étant fait, il fallait maintenant réussir à les semer. Ils étaient encore à une heure de Palampolum.

Le vaisseau prit de la vitesse et les vaisseaux de la Cavalerie ne furent plus qu'un petit point derrière eux.

« C'est bon on les a semés, annonça Sazh. »

Mais Lightning resta sur ses gardes. Ils leurs fallait atteindre la terre ferme avant de crier victoire.

Elle jeta un regard à Hope qui avait pris Dajh dans ses bras d'un geste protecteur. Elle lui jeta un regard très doux, presque bienveillant. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

« On est arrivé, déclara Sazh. »

Hope repris son foulard et libéra Dajh. Celui-ci s'était visiblement endormi, Chocolina sur la tête, aussi assoupie que lui. Hope lui sourit une dernière fois et rejoint Lightning à l'extérieur de l'appareil.

_Palampolum._

Hope était de retour sur sa terre natale. Les derniers rayons commençaient à disparaitre et une douce brise balayait la place déserte. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour savourer la caresse du vent sur son visage. La sensation d'une brise lui traversant la nuque, il avait toujours adoré ça. Mais la dernière fois qu'il avait fermé les yeux, c'était sur ce balcon et… Hope secoua la tête pour s'interdire de penser plus loin posa ses yeux sur Lightning.

Elle faisait face à Sazh qui semblait légèrement fatigué. Piloter un avion durant deux heures ne devait pas être de tout repos.

« Alors que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? S'enquit Sazh. Je suppose que vous n'allez pas vous attardez dans les environs. Bien que les vaisseaux soient interdits ici, le Sanctum peut toujours envoyer ici des militaires ou même demandez à ce que la garde civile de Palampolum s'en mêle. Sans oubliez les barrages…

- Nous n'allons pas nous attarder ici. Palampolum est presqu'aussi dangereux qu'Eden, annonça Lightning en ignorant sciemment l'impact que pouvait avoir ses mots sur Hope.

Hope sentit son cœur se glacer dans sa poitrine. Il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de voir ses parents. Et même si mentalement il avait essayé de ne pas se forger de faux espoirs, le ton catégorique de Lightning lui pinça tout de même le cœur.

Sazh, remarquant le visage déconfit de Hope, s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule d'un geste rassurant.

« Ecoute, avant de rentrer à Eden, je vais passer voir tes parents pour leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je leur dirai que tu es entre de bonne main. Si tu veux aussi que je leur transmette un message …

- Dis-leur que leur fils a choisit de se battre et de ne pas abandonner. Et dis leurs aussi que je les aime très fort.

- C'est entendu, répondit Sazh avant de se retourner vers Lightning.

- Est-ce que tout ira bien pour vous deux, demanda Lightning d'un ton qui se voulut détacher.

- Pas de problème, répondit Sazh un sourire éclatant au visage. Je suis un excellent bluffeur. Au poker, je suis un as !

Lightning soupira et sourit. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hope.

« Viens, il est temps pour nous de nous mettre en chemin. »

Hope acquiesça et suivit Lightning.

« Tu crois vraiment que tout ira bien pour lui ? S'enquit nerveusement Hope auprès de Lightning.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle sereinement. C'est un homme plein de ressource !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous, lecteur anonyme et moins anonymes !

Bon je m'excuse pour ne poster que maintenant mais, fiou... j'ai pas trouvé le temps de poster. Bon, pour me faire pardonner, chapitre est long et il se passe plein de truc. D'ailleurs je vous conseillerais même de relire la fic en entier pour mieux comprendre l'intrigue... enfin bref j'espère que cette suite va vous satisfaire ! Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ^^

**Inconnu** : Ah je suis désolée, désolée désolée, de poster aussi tard ... *se terre dans un trou tellement elle à honte.* Mais bon, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai pris note de l'évidence et entendu la supplication ^^. AMis point de spoil. Non non, je ne te torture pas, voyons ...quoique ^^. Pff Nabaat, frustrée de la vie, va ! Je l'aime tellement pas que ca me donne envie de foutre en couple Sazh avec quelqu'un et ce juste sous son nez. Mwa ha ha !

**Saphir** : Hello ! La scène de Hope terroriser t'as plu alors ^^. Bon je m'imaginais pas qu'elle te ferait rire mais tant que tu aimes ^^. Sayuki ? Connais pas du tout. Et puis y'a belle lurette que je n'ai pas regarder de manga... * Tisiphone se fait vieille*. Tu sais, en lisant tes commentaires, j'ai l'impressions que tu préfèrerais voir Hope finir dans les griffes de Raines que finir dans les bras de Lightning? Peut-être que c'est juste une impression... ;-)

**ultima-terra** : Ouais j'ai décidé de mettre une petite touche de déclaration romantique * Tisiphone a des pulsions lyrique*. Ah sinon j'ai vu ce que tu as écris sur ton profil et tout ce que j'ai envie de dire c'est : oui oui plus de HopexLightning ! Et pour les fautes, on s'en fout ! Ah ha ha ! *Tisiphone pète un cable tellement elle serait heureuse de lire du Hope x Lightning*. Enfin voilà, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Bonne lecture !**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Defiers of fate**

Rygdea se tenait devant la magnifique demeure des Estheim dont le crépuscule faisait ressortir la blancheur des murs. Mais aussi l'éblouissante que pouvait être cette maison, il n'avait la tête à s'extasier devant. Il était de plus en plus dégouté de lui-même et de son travail. Mais savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Trahir le Sanctum, c'était trahir le Créateur. Et Rygdea, comme tous habitants normalement constitué d'Eden, vouait un véritable culte au Créateur. Alors défier son représentant était juste impensable.

Rygdea se décida. Il inspira fortement et appuya sur la sonnette.

« Bonjour Madame, s'inclina-t-il respectueusement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Nora Estheim.

- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-elle sur la défensive.

- J'ai été envoyé par le Prince Raines pour régler une certaine affaire. Puis-je entrer ? »

Nora hésita longuement avant de l'inviter à rentrer dans la pièce. Cet homme ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres après tout.

« Bien de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Votre fils, répondit-il directement. Il me faut une photo de votre fils. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que Hope vient de se faire enlever par une inconnue. Mais avec une photo nous pourrions aisément le retrouver. »

Nora serra les poings. Qui était le premier à avoir enlevé qui ?

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai plus aucune photo de mon fils. Il les a toute emportées !

- Vous ne comprenez donc pas ! répliqua Rygdea. Il en va de la sécurité de votre fils. Faites un effort, il doit sûrement vous rester une photo de votre fils, non ? Même une floutée pourrait faire l'affaire. »

Nora demeura un instant silencieuse puis leva les yeux et darda l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Je ne pense pas que vous soyez quelqu'un de mauvais, déclara-t-elle. Pas plus que stupide d'ailleurs. Alors maintenant, au plus profond de votre cœur, pensez-vous vraiment que mon fils serait plus en sécurité aux mains de Cid Raines qu'avec cette inconnue ? Pensez-vous vraiment que mon fils serait plus heureux en partageant sa vie avec un homme alors que c'est juste un adolescent qui rêve de se trouver une gentille petite amie ? Pensez-vous vraiment que Hope serait comblé en vivant avec l'homme qui a abattu ses deux amis, ses frères …

-… Non, trancha Rygdea après un long silence. Je vais faire part de cette nouvelle au Prince. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Rygdea sortit de la demeure, sortit son portable, fit ses prières, puis appela le Prince.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

« Quoi ! Cracha Nabaat à travers le combiné. Ils ont réussi à s'échapper !

- Oui, déclara calmement l'homme à l'autre bout du fil. Nous ne pouvions nous permettre une arrivée de vaisseaux en masse sur Palampolum. Les autres nations en auraient forcément été alertées. Les représailles auraient été terribles.

- Comment vont le Prince et le Primarch ? S'enquit le colonel.

- Sa majesté le Prince est effondrée et sa Sainteté est furieuse. Ils ont expressément demandé à ce qu'on contacte en vitesse ledit Amodar.

- Bien, abdiqua Nabaat en raccrochant. »

Sa voix était parfaitement froide et maitrisé mais au fond elle bouillonnait littéralement de rage et avait envie de fouetter avec son fleuret le premier venu.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Amodar sortit du commissariat après avoir longuement discuté avec l'inspecteur. Il réfléchit à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Cette mission pourrait lui rapporter gros, lui qui manquait d'argent et de travail depuis que toutes les nations de Cocon était en paix.

Lieutenant Amodar, chasseur de prime à ses heures perdues.

Il sourit pour lui-même et se souvint qu'il n'était pas venu à Eden seul. Avec cet argent il pourrait même vivre en paix avec elle. Se trouver une petite maison et lui redonner goût à la vie. C'est même pour cela qu'il était venu ici avec elle. Pour lui changer les idées.

Il n'aimait pas voir son second dans cet état. Elle semblait presque vidée de toute force. Lui, il voulait la retrouver comme elle était, militaire froide au regard parfois timide. Et puis en tant que supérieur il était de son devoir de veiller au moral de ses troupes.

Parce qu'en tant que supérieur, il devait veiller à ce que sa subordonnée retrouve le moral. Et son sourire…

Amodar regarda les derniers rayons disparaitre puis sortit son téléphone. Après tout cela faisait bien 24 heures qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle d'elle.

Mais avant d'avoir pu faire un seul geste, une voiture royale se posta devant lui et en sortit la mégère à la botte du Primarch.

« Le Primarch vous a fait demandé, dit-elle la voix maitrisée, le regard assassin.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Demanda Amodar d'un air las.

- Nous devons nous rendre en vitesse à Palampolum. Un train nous attend. Je vous expliquerai tout sur le chemin. »

Bon tant pis pour son coup de fil. Il s'était engagé auprès de la famille royale, trop tard pour reculer. Amodar monta dans la voiture.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

« Bon récapitulons : Nos deux fugitifs ont réussi à s'enfuir en montant à bord de l'Esthar, vaisseau du pilote Sazh Katzroy et ce malgré l'intervention de la Cavalerie qui était sur place suite à une 'intuition' du colonel Nabaat. Jusque-là on est d'accord ? »

Puis sans se soucier de l'approbation de ses auditeurs, Amodar poursuivit.

« Plus encore, la mère du jeune homme n'a plus de photo de son adolescent, celui-ci ayant décidé de prendre l'ensemble de celles-ci avec lui, continua-t-il en jetant un regard à Rygdea.»

Amodar s'arrêta un instant pour observer la ribambelle d'homme qui lui faisait face, puis éclata de rire.

« Vous, vous êtes vraiment pas doué lorsqu'il s'agit de retrouver des fugitifs ! Si madame n'a plus de photo de son fils, il vous suffit de demander à son entourage : des amis, des collègues, des voisins. Photo de classe, photo de fête… Il y a tellement de moyens de se procurer des photos de quelqu'un !

- Rygdea ! S'exclama Raines en fusillant son bras droit du regard.

- J'y vais de suite votre Excellence ! S'exécuta le pauvre homme.

- Ensuite si non fugitifs ont réussi à atterrir, cela n'empêche qu'ils ne vont pas prendre le risque de restez très longtemps ici. Et le seul chemin qui mène hors de Palampolum est la forêt de Gapra. Rassurez-moi, vous avez pensez à installer un barrage devant la forêt de Gapra, n'est-ce pas ? »

Raines le rassura d'un hochement de la tête. Au moment même où Hope lui échappait, Raines ordonna qu'un barrage soit installé devant la forêt de Gapra. Il était parfaitement conscient du fait que si Hope et la ravisseuse parvenaient à pénétrer dans la forêt, alors il perdrait presque toutes ses chances de revoir Hope…vivant.

« Ah et dire que c'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait déplacer. Moi qui croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une situation d'urgence, poursuivit Amodar un brin moqueur. »

Mais bon il fallait se l'avouer c'était une bien étrange situation qui était là. Un colonel prit d'une subite intuition ? Une mère n'ayant plus aucune photo de son fils ? Puis il se tourna vers le pilote qui s'était fait menacer par les ravisseurs.

« Alors comme ça, nos deux cavaleurs vous ont menacé ?

- C'est ce que je me tue à vous répéter ! Scanda l'homme à la coupe de cheveux suspecte. Enfin même si le jeune homme semblait pour sa part assez inoffensif. La jeune femme, elle, faisait froid dans le dos. Et même armé, je n'ai rien pu faire. Elle avait pris mon fils en otage ! Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'obéir…

- Ah cette scélérate est aussi sournoise que lâche ! S'énerva Raines. Toujours à s'en prendre au plus faible. D'abord Hope puis votre fils.

- Et comment va votre fils ? Demanda soudainement Amodar. Je veux dire, pas de traumatisme ?

- Non j'ai réussi à le faire dormir durant le trajet.

- Je vois, murmura Amodar.

En fait il ne voyait rien du tout ! Tout cela avait très peu de sens à ses yeux. Pourquoi cette fois-ci la scélérate a accepté de rendre l'otage alors qu'avec Hope elle s'est gardée de la faire ? Pourquoi…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une sonnerie de téléphone.

« Quoi comment ça aucune photo, cracha Raines au téléphone. Quoi les photos de classes ont été rayées ? …Comment ça noircie à chaque fois que Hope s'y trouvait ? …Et vous avez fait toutes les maisons ? »

« Alors ça c'était vraiment pas banal ! » se dit Amodar. Une nouvelle énigme à ajouter dans cette histoire. Pourquoi il n'y avait plus aucune photo du jeune homme ? A croire que quelqu'un souhaitait que ce jeune disparaisse et ne soit jamais retrouvé. A croire que …

Amodar, après mûre réflexions, décida qu'il était temps d'en savoir plus sur Hope et son lien avec le Prince d'Eden.

« Dites-moi cher Prince, qui est vraiment Hope ? J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui vous unit tous les deux.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ? Persifla Raines.

- Je ne pense pas que Hope soit un jeune homme ordinaire. Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un espion ? D'une personnalité importante ? D'un frère caché ?

- Hope n'est pas mon frère ! Trancha net Raines.

- Dans ces cas-là qui est-il ? Poursuivit Amodar sans se laisser perturber par le haussement de ton du Prince. Pourquoi la ravisseuse se serait intéressée à lui s'il n'était qu'un banal adolescent ? Pourquoi se serait-elle mis toute la flotte aérienne sur le dos pour un simple adolescent comme on en trouve à chaque coin de rue ? Pourquoi toutes les photos de Hope ont été détruites ou ont disparu ? Pourquoi la ravisseuse a-t-elle rendu son fils au pilote mais a choisit de garder un adolescent ordinaire ?

- Hope n'est pas un adolescent ordinaire ! Explosa brusquement Raines. Il est tout sauf un adolescent ordinaire… »

« Hope est mon ange, mon âme sœur, mon hermès, mon aphrodite… Hope, messager de mon cœur ! Hope créature la plus pure qu'il soit ! Et il est pardessus tout ma destinée… »

Amodar sentit tout son corps se glacer. Il regarda avec appréhension la lueur de démence qui traversait les yeux de Raines lorsqu'il débita ses éloges à une vitesse ahurissante. L'homme qui sera prochainement à la tête d'Eden était un fou à lier !

« Le coup de foudre, c'est ce que j'ai eu la première fois que je l'ai vu, mon bel adonis penché au dessus du balcon. Ah de grâce, ce tableau était d'une telle beauté ! Le ciel étoilé avait perdu tout éclat et splendeur à mes yeux, lorsque j'ai rencontré son sourire. Et ses yeux, oh Etro que ses yeux son magnifique : verdoyants comme les prés, étincelants comme l'émeraude, mielleux comme…le miel !

Amodar observa avec un dégout non dissimuler, le fou chantant sa sérénade. Puis il vit avec stupeur le prince d'Eden s'arrêter calmement et se tourner vers lui aussi avec distinction. Une aura noire venait d'entourer le Prince.

« C'est pourquoi je vous interdit formellement de qualifier à nouveau mon Hope d'adolescent ordinaire ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre cher lieutenant, susurra Raines.

- Oui, monsieur ! »

Un serpent ! Tout dans sa démarche et ses mimiques lui rappelait le serpent ! Le Prince Raines rajusta sa cape et revêtit son masque de personnage austère et strict. Comme si le fou furieux n'avait jamais existé.

« La personne qui m'a arrachée Hope, entendit-il de la bouche de Raines, lorsque vous me l'aurez retrouvée, je lui arracherai les membres un par un. Et ce n'est qu'après ça que Hope et moi vivrons heureux pour l'éternité ! »

Le choc passé, Amodar réalisa qu'une partie de l'énigme venait de se révéler : Même si la suite Hope s'est fait enlevé par une inconnue, à l'origine il cherchait à fuir le Prince d'Eden. Et ses parents devaient forcément en être complices de cette fuite. Ce qui signifie qu'ils avaient un plan au départ.

Amodar poussa sa réflexion un peu plus loin. Il avait fait la lumière sur les parents et le garçon, mais la ravisseuse quant à elle demeurait un vrai mystère ! Avait-t-elle été engagée par les parents de Hope pour le sauver ? Très peu probable : Une personne aussi douée, car oui la ravisseuse était particulièrement douée, n'aurait pas perdue de vue Hope si elle était devenue son garde du corps.

Alors qui était-elle ? Et pourquoi aider Hope ? Charité ? Pitié ? Rançon ?

Y'a pas à dire, la personne la plus à plaindre était sûrement cette femme. Elle devait soit être sacrément courageuse, soit extrêmement ignorante pour s'être mis sur le dos le prince d'Eden. A moins qu'elle ne soit tout aussi dérangée que lui…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cela faisait près de deux heures que Lightning et Hope marchaient dans la forêt de Gapra. Une forêt d'une beauté irréelle soit dite en passant. Eclairée par des cristaux, la forêt de Gapra était une pure merveille. Pure merveille qui visiblement n'attirait pas seulement les humains vu le nombre de monstres qui s'y terrait.

Selon les dires des scientifiques, les monstres étaient attirés par le rayonnement émis par les cristaux la nuit. Heureusement pour lui, Lightning savait se battre… Elle semblait très endurante aussi, lui souffla pernicieusement une voix dans son oreille.

« Attends, cria Hope, j'ai besoin de faire une pause ! »

Il avait le dos recourbés et les mains sur les genoux. Il tentait péniblement de reprendre son souffle. Lightning fit demi-tour pour le rejoindre et décréta qu'une petite pause s'annonçait. Ils s'installèrent sur le bord de la route et Hope tendit une bouteille d'eau à Lightning.

« C'est devant cette forêt je me suis arrêté la première fois, commença Hope songeur. La que j'ai tout fait rater. J'ai voulu faire demi-tour pour rentrer à Palampolum pour revoir une dernière fois mes parents. Sauf qu'au final j'ai atterrit directement dans la gueule du loup. »

« Quoique en y repensant avec du recul, j'aurais quand même pu m'en sortir si j'étais sagement resté dans le camion. Le routier m'avait bien dit qu'il avait juste une livraison à faire et qu'il retournait tout de suite après à Palampolum. »

« Mais bon voilà, en voyant le palais d'Eden, siège du Sanctum, j'ai paniqué et j'ai pris la poudre d'escampette trop vite. »

« Et _il_ m'a vu, m'a poursuivit et m'a coincé. La suite tu l'as connais, ajouta-t-il en la regardant. »

Hope fit le point sur ces deux dernières journées. Deux jours plus tard, retour à la case départ.

« Dire que si j'avais sagement choisit de traverser la forêt de Gapra et les pics infâmes pour rejoindre Nautilus, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… »

« Mais en même temps, je me dis que si je n'avais pas fait cette gaffe, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré, toi et des gens aussi gentils que Sazh et Dajh ! Et en y repensant, le chauffeur du camion aussi était drôlement sympa !

- C'est donc à Nautilus que tu veux te rendre ? Demanda Lightning.

- Oui, mon oncle m'y attend. Il a accepté que je me réfugie chez lui.

- Et est-ce que ton oncle est la seule famille qu'il te reste en dehors de tes parents ?

- Oui. Ma mère est fille unique et mon père n'a que ce petit frère. Pourquoi ça ? »

Lightning demeura un instant silencieuse.

« Je pense que le mieux pour toi serait d'éviter Nautilus, Hope ! Lâcha Lightning après mûre réflexion. C'est le premier lieu où la famille royale irait te chercher. Si ton oncle est la seule famille que tu as, Raines le saura tôt ou tard. Et même si il n'a pas d'autorité à Nautilus, il peut très bien y faire une visite de courtoisie pour t'y rechercher officieusement.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire alors ? Demanda Hope un brin paniqué. Je ne connais personne d'autre ! »

Lightning soupira et colla une pichenette amicale sur le front de Hope.

« Et moi tu m'oublies ? Rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. »

Hope resta bouche bée un long

« Tu veux dire … vivre avec toi ? »

Lightning acquiesça. Hope cligna des plusieurs fois comme pour se mettre les idées claires.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

La voix de Hope n'était plus qu'un murmure. Il se sentit soudain très faible. Pourquoi les gens tout autour de lui se montraient aussi gentils ? Méritait-il autant d'attention et de compassion ? Sazh lui avait expliqué qu'en tant que père il comprenait les sentiments de son propre père. Mais elle, pourquoi l'aidait-elle ?

« Lightning, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides autant ? Je suis désolé de poser la question aussi souvent mais j'ai vraiment besoin de comprendre ! Supplia Hope.

- Très bien ! Après tout tu es en droit de le savoir.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello tout le monde ! Comme j'ai trouvé du temps pour poster, alors je poste. Par contre la suite va mettre du temps (peut-être même beaucoup...). Ah les études... Bah sinon on va en apprendre un plus sur Light comme vous l'aurez devinez.

**Inconnu** : salut salut ! Bah je sais que je m'excuse beaucoup (ok tout le temps même) mais bon j'adore m'excuser auprès des gens que j'apprécie ^^ ( bizarre que tu dis ? ). Enfin bref, ils vont vivre ensemble, enfin c'est qu'ils ont prévu. Mais comme jamais rien dans la vie ne se passe comme prévu... Bon j'arrête de te faire tourner en bourrique :) Bonne lecture !

**Saphir** : Ouais Hope est à Light ! Bien lancé ma ptite saphir ! Et puis moi aussi j'aime bien torturer Hope ( même si comme je l'ai dit précedemment, c'est pour me venger de lui dans le XIII-2). Mwa ha ha *rire sadique*.

**ultima-terra** : un asile à Eden ? Hmm... ils doivent surement en avoir. Mais bon pour les cas aussi tordu que Raines, je crois que ce ne serait que pure perte de temps ;-). Ah, comment donc va réagir ce cher lieutenant... Je t'avouerais que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...( pas encore écrit cette partie). Bon allons découvrir les raisons de Light !**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Never Look back.**

Lightning errait dans les rues d'Eden. Son supérieur avait insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagne à Eden. Histoire de lui changer les idées avait-il dit.

Lui changer les idées… Comme si elle pouvait passer à autre chose aussi facilement. Sa sœur avait été tuée. Par sa faute.

Si seulement elle avait sauvé ce crétin. Si seulement elle était intervenu alors qu'il venait de se faire de se faire prendre dans une embuscade.

Mais comment aurait-elle pût deviner que ce type au bandana était le copain de sa sœur, le _héros_ dont elle lui avait mainte fois parlé ?

Elle avait été témoin de son meurtre, n'avait rien fait pour l'éviter. Elle en aurait été capable pourtant : éliminer cinq hommes armés était dans ses cordes. Pourtant elle n'avait rien fait. Elle avait juste détourné son regard et laissé ce mec au bandana se faire tuer. Après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Qui pouvait savoir pour quelles raisons il s'était fait des ennemis ? Qui pouvait savoir quel genre d'homme il pouvait être pour s'être attiré des ennuis ?

Alors elle détourna son regard de la scène et repris ses activités.

Son inaction, elle l'avait payée bien chère.

Quant elle apprit que ce type au bandana était le petit ami de sa sœur, elle s'était sentie coupable. Sa sœur lui en avait voulue. Serah l'avait quittée, dégoutée de ce qu'elle était.

_« Tu n'es qu'une meurtrière, lui avait-elle craché à la figure. »_

Elle ne l'avait pas tué.

_« Tu as assistée à la scène. Tu as laissée un innocent se faire abattre sous tes yeux. »_

Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il était innocent ? C'était impossible…n'est-ce pas ?

_« Tu aurais pu agir, tu aurais pu l'aider. »_

Oui elle aurait pu l'aider. Aisément qui plus est. Mais pourquoi s'attirer des ennuis pour aider le premier imbécile qui avait réussi à s'attirer les foudres de la mafia locale ?

_« Lui il voulait juste aider cette pauvre vielle femme qui se faisait martyriser par ces voyous._ _Lui aidait son prochain. Même l'inconnu. »_

Elle n'était pas une sainte qui tendait la main aux opprimés et aux pauvres. Elle n'était pas une héroïne ou défenseur du peuple. Non elle ne voulait vivre que pour elle-même et pour Serah. Et c'est comme cela que se conduisait le reste du monde.

« Lui s'est battu pour ses convictions… Jusqu'au bout, ajouta Serah en sanglotant. »

Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi coupable ? Elle n'avait agit que comme la société et le reste du monde lui avait dicté de faire. Alors pourquoi…

« Je te déteste Claire ! »

Les derniers mots qu'elle lui avait dits.

Parce que le lendemain on retrouva son corps, tailladé et couvert d'hématome. Toujours vivante, mais…

On l'avait emmenée à l'hôpital en urgence. Lightning avait espéré que cela suffirait, que les docteurs allaient la soigner, la remettre sur pied. Lui rendre Serah.

Lorsque la doctoresse Kawasaki lui avait annoncé que c'était fini, Lightning sentit tout son être se geler, comme si le temps, l'espace d'une seconde, s'était arrêté.

_Ne choisis pas la …Grande soeur… fais pas comme moi ... pas ta faute._

Les derniers mots prononcés par Serah à son encontre selon la doctoresse.

Le cœur de Lightning se gonfla d'une chaleur calcinante, dévorante. Elle se sentit soudain remplis d'un sentiment incontrôlable. Pure destruction.

Elle les décima tous. La mafia locale y passa au complet. Ce sentiment qui lui dévoré les entrailles, l'âme et tous ce qu'il lui restait d'humanité, lui avait donné un nouveau souffle. Mais ce sentiment disparu, plus rien ne lui restait.

Elle n'avait plus de raison de vivre. Ses seuls raisons de vivre avait été jusque là Serah et Vengeance. Ces dernières disparues, que lui restait-il ?

Pas d'amis, pas de famille. Quasiment plus de travail depuis la signature du traité de paix.

Seul son supérieur avait réussi à la faire survivre.

« Tu dois continuer d'avancer soldat ! Aller de l'avant, toujours aller de l'avant ! »

Aller de l'avant… Est-ce que cela signifiait se retrouver à Eden à errer dans les rues en attendant que son supérieur ait finit d'aller rendre visite à son ami ?

Oui Lightning errait dans des rues inconnues, à la recherche de quelque chose : tout ou n'importe quoi. Mais quoi ?

Elle fut soudain intriguée par un rassemblement de personne et des murmures. Elle s'avança et se fraya un chemin à travers cet amont de personnes. Et ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place.

Un homme assez imposant et à l'allure particulièrement soignée forçait un jeune homme à le suivre.

« C'est le Prince Raines, entendit-elle murmurer dans la foule. »

Lightning assimila l'information regarda à nouveau la scène. Le jeune adolescent était parterre et hurlait sur le Prince.

_« Ecoute-moi bien, je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerais jamais. Jamais ! Alors laisse-moi m'en aller ! _

_- Non, avait simplement répondu le Prince. »_

Son ton semblait presque narquois constata Lightning. Le jeune homme qui auparavant était plein de fougue et de détermination, semblait maintenant abattu, remplie de désespoir. Lightning fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle avait cette horrible sensation de déjà vue.

La vision d'un grand gaillard blond lui traversa l'esprit et avant même de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle barrait la route du Prince.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hope écouta silencieusement Lightning finir son récit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. La jeune femme semblait tellement calme alors qu'elle venait de lui raconter comment elle avait perdu sa sœur.

« J'ai choisi de ne pas aider ce blond au bandana, alors que c'est ce qu'elle aurait attendu que je fasse ! J'ai choisit de me venger, alors qu'elle m'avait demandé de ne pas le faire ! Même ses dernières paroles, je ne les ai pas pris en compte. Au final, je n'ai fait que décevoir Serah toute sa vie et même après sa mort, dit lentement Lightning. »

« Je crois que si je me suis interposée ce jour-là, s'était pour me faire pardonner mes pêchés. Pour me faire pardonner de n'avoir pas agit lorsque son fiancé se faisait massacrer sous ses yeux.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, la coupa Hope avec fougue. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir quels genres de personne il était. Peut-être aurait-il pu être un criminel qui recevait la punition qu'il méritait tu ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il s'agissait du fiancé de ta sœur. Je pense que tu agis comme il se devait de le faire dans une telle situation ! Tu as agis prudemment et pas seulement pour ta sécurité personnelle mais aussi pour celle de ta sœur. Après tout qui te dit que si tu étais intervenue, les criminelles ne se seraient pas venger sur ta sœur ? Je pense vraiment que tu n'as rien à te reprocher ! »

Lightning le regarda d'un drôle d'air et Hope comprit tout de suite à quoi elle pensait. Evidemment que le comportement égoïste qu'il était entrain de prôner lui aurait porté préjudice si Lightning l'avait appliqué i peine 24 heures !

« Hope tu…

- Oui je sais, répondit Hope à bout de nerf en laissant échappe des sanglots. Je sais très bien que ce que je dis est complètement absurde et n'a pas de sens. Mais c'est juste que, que je…

Lightning l'attrapa à ce moment par les épaules et lui releva le menton.

« Je sais, dit-elle calmement. Alors n'essaie plus de te justifier. »

Hope acquiesça et laissa couler ses larmes silencieusement. Tellement de sentiment se bousculait dans son âme : de la colère, de l'incompréhension, de la gratitude, une envie de vivre et de liberté. Et aussi de la peur peur de voir cette liberté lui être arrachée un jour !

Hope essuya ses larmes. En cet instant il se promit de ne plus jamais pleurer, ni même de se laisser gagner par la peur. Ses larmes avaient emportés avec eux toute trace de peur. Hope se redressa et sourit à Lightning.

« Je suis prêt, annonça-t-il. Prêt à quitter définitivement mon ancienne vie et décidé à ne plus voir la tronche de macaque de Raines ! »

Lightning lui retourna son sourire et attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait pour se relever.

« Au fait Lightning…

- Hm ?

- Merci d'être là pour moi ! »

* * *

Alors c'était comment ? Mignon ? Niais ? Vos commentaires sont le bienvenue ! Vous z'en faites pas je mord pas... enfin à peine. *musique inquiétante*. ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir tout le monde. Non rassurez-vous je n'ai pas encore rendue l'âme. J'attendrais la fin de ma fic avant ^^ . Mais bon les études se mettent de plus en plus à me bouffer mon temps. Alors mes prochain chapitres vont vraiment mettre du temps à être pondus...

Par contre je peux d'ores et déjà vous annoncer que ça va être du Light x Hope. Alors content ?

Bon sinon dans ce chapitre extrêmement court, il ne va rien se passer. Voilà c'est dit.

**ultima-terra : **C'est vrai de temps en temps j'aime faire dans l'émouvant ! Et aussi dans le romantisme... :-)

**Inconnu : **Inconnu, cher inconnu. Je vais être forcée de jouer les ermites encore quelque chapitres. C'est les études qui obligent... Sinon ravie que le précédent chapitre t'est plu. Ah oui et moi aussi je trouve ça pas cool que auteure ne soit toujours pas reconnu en France. sinon, oui ce sera un hope x lightning dont l'ébauche commence...ici ^^. Yé té laisse lé découvrirrr.

**Saphir: **J'étais juste pliée en lisant ton commentaire. Parce qu'il faut se l'avouer, Snow sans son bandana, ben c'est vraiment pas joli à voir ^^. Noel, voyons voir. Même si je l'adore ( oui oui je l'adore), je ne sais pas encore si on le verra. Mais pour tes beaux yeux, j'essairai peut être bien de l'inclure.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Forever fugitives**

« Je ne serais pas de retour avant un bon bout de temps Farron ! Je suis sur une affaire qui va me rapporter gros ! Mais bon, je ne peux pas t'en dire davantage.

- Ce n'est rien monsieur, répondit poliment Lightning à travers son portable. Et je voulais m'excuser d'être partit sans vous.

- Bah le fameux mal du pays ! Plaisanta Amodar de bon cœur. Ah et Farron, si tu veux te joindre à cette mission, je pourrais toujours…

- Négatif lieutenant, coupa Lightning. J'ai une autre obligation qui…

- …allo, allo… merde, fichu portable…bon je….laisser…. »

Lightning raccrocha et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant son supérieur pestant contre son téléphone.

« Euh c'était qui ? »

Lightning se tourna vers Hope et lui répondit avec un léger sourire.

« Mon supérieur. Le lieutenant Seltz Amodar. C'est avec lui que je suis venue à Eden. »

Hope hocha la tête signe qu'il avait compris puis ils reprirent la route. Mais au bout de quelque instant Hope l'interrompit à nouveau.

« Dis-moi Lightning, il y a quelque chose qui me turlupine depuis quelque temps mais j'ai un peu peur de te poser la question, commença timidement Hope en jouant avec ses mains.

- Essaie toujours, le rassura la jeune femme.

- Eh bien, en fait je me demandais si « Lightning » était ton vrai prénom ou… ? »

Un long silence suivit cette question et Hope en revint à regretter de l'avoir poser. Il s'apprêtait à retirer ses paroles lorsque Lightning prit la parole.

« Lightning est le nom de code que j'ai choisit lorsque j'ai rejoint l'armée à la mort de mes parents. »

Une vision d'elle à l'école lui traversa l'esprit. Plus jeune, elle avait toujours été plutôt timide avec les autres la douce et insignifiante Claire !

_Claire_

A la mort de ses parents, elle n'avait plus jamais entendu qui ce soit l'appeler par ce ainsi, Serah l'appelant plus grande sœur qu'autre chose.

_Lightning _

« Je ne suis pas une personne qui marque les esprits, déclara doucement Lightning. Depuis toute petite, les gens n'arrive pas à se souvenir de mon visage, ni de mon vrai prénom. Je suis tout sauf _claire… »_

« Lightning est un prénom qui me correspond davantage. _Lightning_, lumière fulgurante mais qui disparait aussitôt. _Lightning_, lumière vite oubliée…»

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hope regarda les lèvres de Lightning s'étirer en un fin sourire : mélancolique, amer, … amusée ? Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment on puisse oublier cette femme. Lui, pour sa part, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Elle était la personne qui avait remis un peu de sérénité dans sa vie chaotique. Elle était celle qui fait disparaitre les ténèbres qui menaçaient de l'engloutir. Elle était celle qui avait remis un peu de lumière dans sa vie.

**Light**ning… ?

Jusque là la seule lumière qui l'avait guidée dans sa vie était sa mère, Nora. Mais maintenant…

« Dis, est-ce que je peux t'appeler Light ? Demanda timidement Hope faisait sortir sa compagne de ses pensées. »

Lightning lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel Hope répondit par un sourire franc et plein de vie.

« Oui, _Light_, confirma Hope, lumière qui loin de léser et de détruire, protège et guide. _Lumière_ qui est, non plus éphémère, mais éternelle. »

_«… Parce qu'à mes yeux tu représentes plus une douce lumière qu'un faisceau déchirant. »_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lightning était extrêmement surprise par les paroles de Hope. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Murmure quasi inaudible, mais qui atteignit directement le cœur de Lightning. Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un silence pesant, non. _C'était plus un silence..._

« Pourquoi pas… Light… c'est plutôt mignon et moins long à prononcer que Lightning. »

…_rassurant._

Et pourtant, rassurant était le dernier mot qui viendrai à l'esprit de qui que ce soit de normalement constitué se trouvant dans les Pics Infâme.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fixa les nuages gris qui peuplaient le ciel de ce lieu maudit. Cet endroit n'avait vraiment pas changés. Toujours aussi vide, isolées. Un léger voile de tristesse traversa ses yeux.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Light, s'inquiéta Hope en s'approchant. »

Elle ne répondit pas et, accélérant brusquement l'allure son pas, se dirigea vers un coin reculé. Hope la rejoignit tant bien que mal et tout deux faisaient maintenant face à une impasse. Hope ouvrit la bouche pour avoir plus d'explication mais s'arrêta net en voyant la jeune femme s'agenouiller devant un amas de cailloux et un gros rocher. Hope se rapprocha alors et vit que, graver dans la roche, se trouvait une inscription.

ESCADRON BLITZ

Hope se tourna alors vers Lightning qui n'avait toujours pas quitté la stèle des yeux. Il la vit ensuite lever les yeux vers lui, le visage fermé.

« L'escadron blitz, murmura-t-elle. Torreno, Falcon, Thunder, Baxter, Ray, Sergent Blitz…

- Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'amis ? Osa Hope.

- Amis, je ne sais pas. Frère d'arme et de combat, oui… »

Lightning resta dans cette position, face ce rocher quelque minutes encore, avant de se relever d'exécuter un salut militaire et de reprendre son chemin, Hope sur les talons.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Après moult combats et victoires, Hope et Lightning atteignirent enfin le port de Joliberges. Le port n'était pas très surveillé mais il y avait tout de même une quantité non négligeable de soldat. Enfin plutôt des soldats reléguées au poste de garde depuis la signature du traité de paix et d'alliance de Cocoon.

Lightning s'avança sereinement vers le port mais fut retenue par Hope.

« Euh, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu dangereux de se montrer comme ça ? »

Lightning eut un sourire en coin et donna une pichenette à Hope.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle se retourna et s'avança vers les gardes. Hope, lui était resté figé sur place.

Light lui avait sourit ! Elle qui n'avait pas cessé de conserver un visage fermé dans les pics infâmes venait de sourire à nouveau.

Il porta sa main sur son front et ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement à son tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la voir sourire. Sourire fin, léger, quasi subtile. Il se dépêcha alors de rejoindre la jeune femme qui était face à un garde.

« Tu as tes papiers sur toi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Euh oui, dit-il précipitamment en fouillant son sac. »

Elle attrapa la chemise que Hope lui tendait et la remit au garde. Hope retint inconsciemment son souffle. Et si Raines, tordu au plus haut point avait fait circuler sa photo et avait demandé la collaboration des autres nations ? Et si ce garde venait à le reconnaitre ?

« C'est bon, tout est en ordre, trancha le garde. Vous pouvez passer. »

Hope ne réalisa pas très bien le sens des paroles du garde. Il se contenta de hocher la tête avant de porter son regard vers Light. Le soleil qui brillait, les mouettes qui poussaient des cris aiguës et Lightning, qui lui souriait tendrement. Hope se sentait tellement libre à ce moment. Il allait de nouveau pouvoir vivre tranquillement.

« Prêt ? Demanda la jeune femme

- Prêt ! »

Et ils embarquèrent dans le cargo, prêt à commencer une nouvelle vie.

* * *

Nda : vous saviez que Nora signifie lumière en arabe et soleil en grec ? C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire passer comme message: au début la lumière qui éclairait Hope était sa môman et maintenant, c'est Light... Tirer par la cheveux ? ^^

Nda 2 : le prénom de Amodar est une pure invention de ma part. Prénom qui vient du jeu Golden sun ( mon préféré soit dit en passant ^^); et le nom de Joliberges vient de Pokémon perle.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello chers lecteurs ! Eh oui, Tisiphone est de retour, comme promis ! Bon je vous épargne le pourquoi du comment je m'étais absentée et passons au vif du sujet, c'est-à-dire cette fic ! Alors, que dire ... J'aimerais tout d'abord faire un petit topo sur la géographie de Cocoon dans ma fic. Grossièrement décrit ça donne un peu près ça :

Dans le ciel de Cocoon, on trouve Eden ( Capitale d'Eden). Directement au sud et sur la terre ferme se trouve Palampolum ( capitale du commerce.). A droite de Palampolum, on trouve les pics infâmes, séparé de Palampolum par la foret de Gapra. Arrivé au pics infâmes, on trouve au nord la lac de Bresha puis au loin une nation du nom de Lifa, entourés de petits villages. A l'est des pics infâmes, on à la Côte de Sunleth, puis le port de Nautilus et enfin Nautilus. Au sud des pics, on a le port de Joliberges, qui conduit à la ville côtière de Bodhum et à la gorge d'Euride et d'autres petits villages paumés. Voili Voilou en gros !

Sinon que dire d'autres ? Ah oui! L'histoire se passe un an après le dernier chapitre. Hope est désormais plus grand que Light ( physiquement) et ressemble au XIII-2. Et... Ah mon dieu j'oubliai le plus important ... Bonne année mes chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Je vous souhaites plein de bonne chances et tout le bonheur du monde ! Sur ce bonne lecture !

**Inconnu** : Merci pour tes encouragements, bel inconnu ! * Tisiphone fait une jolie courbette*. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! Après, pour le Hope x Lightning, je ne pense pas qu'il sera réciproque... Enfin pas pour l'instant. ^^

**ultima-terra** : Eh oui, chui une fan de ces petites bestioles bizzaroides mais tellement mignons... Enfin bref. Oui, pour en revenir à notre histoire, le Hope Lightning va pas être réciproque. Du moins pas pour l'instant. (Elle va mettre du temps à succomber au charme de Hope la donzelle ^^).

**Saphir**: Ah saphir, ma petite saphir ! Que dire ? Oui j'ai tué Snow ( un chocobo? lui ?. maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que y'a un air de ressemblance... Blond qui pialle et sautille partout...ouais c'est vrai...), et Serah ( et pourtant j'adore cette perso!) , et plein d'autre persos d'ailleurs... Après, pour amodar et Lightning, il partage une relation très forte. Mais ça tu verras...

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Face it later**

« Bienvenue, dit doucement Hope à l'adresse des clients qui venaient d'entrer…Quatre ? Très bien suivez-moi alors.»

Hope les fit s'installer et sortit un petit carnet de sa veste noire pour prendre leurs commandes.

Cela faisait un an maintenant que Hope et Lightning travaillait comme serveurs dans ce restaurant. La propriétaire, une certaine Lebreau, avait accepté de les engagés mais sous une seule condition.

_« Tiens, avait-elle dit à Lightning en lui tendant un vêtement._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est, avait-il demandé à Lightning._

_La jeune soldat ne répondit pas et hurla sur la patronne._

_- Hors de question ! Je refuse de porter ça !_

_- Eh bien ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix. Moi j'ai besoin de serveuse mignonne pour appâter la clientèle masculine. Pas de mégère en tenue de soldat. Si tu ne te sens pas capable de faire ça, alors tant pis pour vous deux ! Je peux très bien dégoter une autre employée qui serait ravie de battre des cils._

_- Très bien, avait abdiqué Lightning après un long moment de silence. »_

Hope passa derrière le comptoir et jeta un coup d'œil à Lightning qui était occupée à servir des clients. Elle portait une tenue de serveuse marron surmonté d'un tablier blanc. La tenue n'était pas indécente et lui arrivait au genou mais il comprenait pourquoi elle avait refusé net de la porter au départ. Trop de froufrou. Même si lui au fond trouvait que cet uniforme lui allait à merveille.

Lightning s'était légèrement redressé et notait quelque chose sur son calepin. D'ici, Hope avait une vue imprenable sur profil de la jeune femme. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder sur les cheveux fins et ondulées qui cascadaient librement sur son épaule. Il était difficile d'en décrire la couleur. Nuance de rose et marrons, prenant des teintes grisâtres voire lavande de temps à autres telle était la chevelure de Lightning. Une couleur particulière, singulière, qui rendait la propriétaire d'autant plus unique à ses yeux.

Hope ne saurait dire depuis quand. A quel moment de sa vie la vision de Lightning a commencé à lui inspiré autre chose que de l'inspiration et de la reconnaissance.

Hope l'avait toujours admirée. Sa force, son courage, Light inspirerait de l'admiration à n'importe qui. Mais depuis quelque temps ce sentiment était beaucoup plus prononcé, plus prenant. L'admiration première s'était peu à peu transformée en béatitude vertigineuse et la reconnaissance en bouffée de tendresse.

Lightning était jolie. Ravissante même. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à Bodhum que Hope le remarqua pour la première fois. Des traits fins, des lèvres fines et rosée mises en valeur par un nez très mignon. Hope rougit. Lightning était vraiment une très belle femme. Et ne parlons pas de ses yeux. Des yeux très prenant, envoutant, quasi magnétique !

Dommage qu'elle ait à porter des lentilles des chocolats.

_« Hope quelle est la première chose que tu remarques lorsque tu me regardes. Quelle est le premier détail qui te saute aux yeux ?_

_- Tes yeux, avait-il répondu._

_- Dans ces cas-là, il va falloir que j'achète des lentilles en plus de la teinture._

_- De la teinture ? _

_- Oui, car la première qu'on remarque chez toi sont tes cheveux argentés. »_

Oui car dorénavant et ce depuis deux ans maintenant, Hope arborait des cheveux bleus nuits. Au début cela l'avait un peu dérangé mais il s'y était vite habitué. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par un cri très peu viril sortant de la bouche d'un des clients que Lightning avait précédemment servit. Elle venait de lui briser les doigts.

« Mais vous êtes folle ! S'exclama le pervers à la main baladeuse. »

Phrase qui lui valut une gifle du revers de la main.

« Ouch. Souffla Hope en voyant l'homme tomber la tête la première dans son assiette. »

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda la propriétaire et chef culinaire du restaurant.

- Euh je crois que ce client s'est mal comporté avec Lightning, lui répondit Hope en lui montrant du doigt la scène.

- Cette serveuse est une tarée, s'écria le client. Je ne remettrais plus jamais les pieds ici !

- Faites donc, rétorqua Lebreau le plus calmement du monde. Moi les clients vicelards je ne les retiens pas. Bon je ne vous indique pas où se trouve la sortie, je crois. »

Le client, un peu surpris par la tournure des évènements, ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps cependant.

Hope soupira. Ce genre de scène était hélas, assez fréquent. Beaucoup d'homme avaient des vues sur Lightning. Même si au final ils se rétractaient tous en voyant ô combien elle pouvait se montrer terrifiante.

Une serviette sous son coude, Hope n'arrivait pas à se détacher se sa contemplation. Mais elle se retourna et leurs regards se croisèrent. Et Hope sentit son cœur prendre la fuite.

Hope rompit rapidement le contact et se mit à frotter nerveusement le comptoir jusqu'à le faire briller. Il avait le visage en feu et évita de poser son regard sur Lightning. Il venait de se faire cramer en plein délit de voyeurisme intensif. Rahh qu'est-ce qu'elle allait penser de lui maintenant !

%%%%%%%%%%

Hope était surexcité. Il avait déjà hâte d'être à ce soir. Un rencard, avec Lightning. Enfin rencard, ce n'était peut-être pas le terme approprié.

Hier soir, Light avait accepté de l'accompagner voir les feux d'artifices.

_« Euh tu sais Light, aujourd'hui, enfin je veux dire ce soir, il y a le spectacle de feu d'artifice, bégaya Hope les joues roses. Et je voulais savoir si, enfin tu vois, comme j'ai très envie de le voir, je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien y aller avec moi. »_

_La dernière partie de la phrase fut quasi inaudible et Hope se traita de tous les noms de flans. Il n'osa pas regarder Lightning et baissa la tête._

_« D'accord. »_

_Hope leva brusquement les yeux vers Light et la scruta du regard. Avait-il bien entendu ? Est-ce qu'elle avait dit oui ? Est-ce qu'il était entrain de rêver ?_

_« On ira après le boulot alors… »_

Ok ça n'était pas un rendez-vous galant, enfin peut-être pas. Mais ça reste un rendez-vous quand même non ? Il lui jeta un regard à la volée. Elle portait toujours avec la même grâce naturelle son uniforme de serveuse.

Hope rougit et essaya de se concentrer sur son travail, à savoir prendre des commandes. Il attrapa son calepin et se dirigea vers une table où quatre hommes semblaient en vive conversation.

« Eh, il paraitrait qu'il s'est passé des drôles de trucs cette nuit dans la zone 51 à Euride, commença l'un des homme.

- Oui, le bruit court que des Pulsiens seraient apparus comme par magie, poursuivit un autre.

- Ben voyons, rétorqua ironiquement un troisième, comme par magie !

- Mais je te jure que c'est vrai ! Mon frère est un militaire très haut gradé. C'est même lui qui m'en a parlé…

- Arrête ton char, pesta le quatrième homme. Si ce que ton frère t'a dit est vrai, alors moi je suis le prince d'Eden ! »

Hope sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en entendant cela. Il se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence et les hommes se turent rapidement pour commander. Il fit passer les commandes à Lebreau et essaya de ne plus repenser à ces hommes. L'évocation de Raines le rendait toujours amer.

Et un peu triste aussi.

%%%%%%%%%%

Hope et Lightning avaient tous les deux les yeux rivées au ciel. Les myriades de couleurs scintillaient et illuminaient le ciel de Bodhum.

« La vue est vraiment magnifique, souffla Hope. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment des feux d'artifice que Hope parlait. Mais ça la jeune femme à ses côté l'ignorait, plongée dans la contemplation du ciel. Hope sourit.

« Je suis déjà venue ici, poursuivit Hope, la voix lointaine. C'était avec ma mère. Je devais avoir 14 ans à l'époque. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier et pourtant cette époque me semble très lointaine en même temps. »

Lightning lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué. Elle écoutait attentivement les paroles du jeune homme.

« J'espère qu'elle va bien, sourit tristement Hope. La seule chose qu'elle m'a souhaité c'est d'être heureux, de remplir ma vie de joie et d'évènements inoubliables. »

Hope s'arrêta, se détacha du ciel et porta son regard sur Lightning. En un an, Hope avait beaucoup grandit. Une poussée de croissance comme qui dirait. Il faisait désormais une tête de plus que Light.

« Et je crois qu'être ici avec toi fais parti de ces évènements inoubliables. »

Lightning ouvrit les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Et je souhaite d'une certaines façon que tu fasses toujours parti de ses évènement inoubliables. »

Hope s'arrêta, détourna son regard, gêné. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait poursuivre dans sa lancée ou se rétracter. Et si elle le flanquait à la porte ? Ou pire lui riait au nez ? Mieux vaut en être fixé que de faire des hypothèses.

« Ce que j'essaie maladroitement de te dire Light, c'est que je … »

Hope s'arrêta à nouveau, le cœur battant. Son existence allait prendre un nouveau tournant. Il en avait conscience. En bien, en pire ? Hope serra les poings et se décida.

Mais les mots ne sortirent jamais.

%%%%%%%%%%

C'était juste un coup d'œil, un simple regard jeté négligemment, lancée à la volée. Il n'avait rien espérer de bien spécial en regardant pardessus l'épaule de Light à cet instant. Mais ce simple regard l'avait stoppé net.

Comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter. Comme si les deux ans qui venait de s'écouler n'avait était qu'un rêve. Et que ce rêve venait brusquement de prendre fin. Le fantôme de sa vie passée venait brusquement de le rattraper.

%%%%%%%%%%

« Hope, Hope ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Lightning secoua énergétiquement Hope qui sembla revenir à la réalité. Enfin s'écraser dessus plutôt.

- Cet homme là-bas, dit-il en pointant du doigt un individu, c'est Rygdea, le bras droit de Raines. »

Lightning se mit en position d'alerte et regarda de tout côté. Ses instincts de soldat avaient repris le dessus. Elle se retourna et vit l'homme en question, accompagné par un autre individu. Elle reconnut tout de suite Rygdea. Mais pas seulement.

« Ils viennent vers nous, s'exclama Hope au bord de l'apoplexie. »

- Hope, le rappela à l'ordre Lightning en tenant fermement ses épaules, il va falloir que tu prennes sur toi quelque minute et que tu te conduises normalement. »

Hope lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension total. Un regard qui semblait dire : « Pourquoi ne pas simplement déguerpir ? »

« Hope, l'homme qui accompagne Rygdea, il s'agit de mon supérieur : le lieutenant Amodar, déclara très calmement Lightning. S'ils viennent à notre rencontre c'est pour moi et non pour toi. Rappelle-toi que tu es méconnaissable désormais. Et n'oublie pas qu'il fait noir. Alors conduis-toi le plus naturellement du monde et tout ira bien. »

Hope hocha la tête et se redressa, le regard un peu plus assuré

%%%%%%%%%%

De son côté, Lightning était en pleine réflexion. Au fur et mesure que la distance qui la séparait de son supérieur s'amenuisait, un profond malaise l'envahissait.

Son supérieur était sensé être en mission sur Eden. Alors que faisait-il ici ? Et avec Rygdea qui plus est ?

Une seule possibilité lui venait en tête mais elle ne voulait même pas l'envisager.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour bonjour ! Bon me voilà avec le chapitre 13. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas ^^. **  
**

**ultima-terra** : Ouais c'est vrai que c'est vachement pauvre en Hope x Lightning chez les francophones...sniff. Et je me suis éclater en écrivant le passage que tu as apprécié. Enfin bref. Ravi que la suite te plaise toujours autant ! Et ne t'inquiète pas. A partir de maintenant les chapitres ne vont plus mettre autant de temps à être poster ^^.

**Shisuke** : Bonjour bonjour Shisuke-san ! Oui en effet, le précédent chapitre à mis du temps à être pondu. Mais promis maintenant ça va être plus rapide ^^ . Et côté suspense, t'as encore rien vu ^^ * Tisiphone se marre comme une sadique*. Bon allez je te laisse lire la suite !

**Saphir** : Yo Saphir ! Tout ce que je peux dire là c'est : madame est servie ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : The Silence Before Storm.**

Amodar savourait son retour sur sa bonne vieille terre natale. Ca faisait du bien d'être chez soi, sur cette bonne vieille plage de Bodhm. Rygdea, à ses côtés, semblait lui aussi apprécier le paysage.

Comme chaque année, multitude de personne étaient au rendez-vous pour admirer les superbes feux d'artifice de Bodhum. Et parmi elles, il la reconnue.

« Ah mais tiens que voilà, ne serait-ce pas le soldat Farron ! L'accueillit joyeusement Amodar en s'avançant. Repos soldat. »

Lightning s'exécuta tout en continuant à regarder droit devant, le regard fixe. Une vrai militaire. Claire Farron avait toujours été sa fierté.

« Rygdea, permet-moi de te présenter Lightning Farron, l'un de mes meilleurs éléments ! Farron, voici Rygdea. Il travaille avec la sainte famille d'Eden ! J'ai fait sa connaissance au cours d'une de mes missions. »

Lightning salua l'homme qui fit de même.

« Monsieur, vous êtes de retour à Bodhum ? Demanda son second.

- Non pas vraiment, répondit Amodar un brin désolé. En fait je suis ici pour le travail. Tu te souviens du travail dont je t'ai parlé au téléphone la dernière fois, celui qui va me rapporter un gros pactole ? »

Lightning acquiesça pour l'inviter à poursuivre.

« Eh bien c'est ce travail qui m'amène ici, à Bodhum. Je suis à la recherche d'un jeune homme qui se serait fait enlevé par une abominable scélérate en pleine rue. Et figure-toi que cette mission m'a été confiée par la famille royale elle-même ! »

Et comme Amodar s'y attendait, Lightning ouvrit grand les yeux et sembla réfléchir à toute allure. Après quoi de plus choquant pour elle qu'il soit sur une mission aussi importante ?

« Mais pourquoi la famille royale ? Je veux dire, est-ce que le jeune homme en question est de sang royal ? Demanda faiblement Lightning en rompant le silence.

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire davantage, lui répondit Amodar presqu'à regret. A moins que tu ne te décide à me rejoindre sur cette mission…

- Je suis désolée, lieutenant. Mais je n'ai pas très envie de retourner à Eden… Mais je peux peut-être vous être utile autrement ? Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix particulièrement hésitante.»

Amodar sembla réfléchir quelque minute, puis prit Lightning en retrait avant de se décider à tout lui raconter.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

« Et donc, comme vous n'avez pas pu vous procurer de photo du jeune homme en question, impossible de demander à des militaires de le chercher, demanda Lightning à son supérieur à la fin de son récit.

- Oui, apparemment les parents du jeune garçon auraient tout mis en œuvre pour détruire toutes les photos de leurs fils. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas le droit de répondre à cette question. Tout ce que tu as à savoir est que les parents ne désirent pas que leurs fils soit retrouvé.

- Peut-être sont-ils de mèche avec la ravisseuse ? Proposa-t-elle. Et dans ses cas-là il faudrait chercher parmi leurs connaissances ou familles.

- Oui, c'est une possibilité que j'ai envisagé. Et d'après nos sources, la seule famille du jeune homme est un oncle qui vit à Nautilus. Mais ce dernier affirme ne jamais avoir revu son neveu depuis plus de quatorze ans.

- Peut-être qu'il ment et cache le jeune homme ? Tenta alors la jeune femme.

- Peut-être, répondit Amodar. Mais pas moyen de vérifier sur place. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit on n'a pas de photos du garçon et donc personne ne saurait parfaitement l'identifier maintenant. Tous les militaires à sa recherche ont pour la plupart oublié à quoi ressemblait le jeune homme. Conséquence, même si le garçon se trouvait sous leur nez, ils ne pourraient pas le reconnaitre. »

Amodar fit une pause dans son récit, laissant à Lightning le temps d'assimiler les informations.

« En fait, il y a bien une personne qui saurait le reconnaitre, lâcha Amodar. Mais cette personne ne peut pas se déplacer librement dans les autres nations. En fait ce n'est pas qu'elle ne peut pas, mais plutôt que cela lui est interdit.

- Interdit ? Mais pour qui ?

- Cid Raines, prince d'Eden, héritier du trône et commandant de la seule puissance aérienne de tout Cocoon. En fait c'est surtout ce statut de commandant de la Cavalerie qui lui prohibe tout séjour dans n'importe quelles autres nations. Les nations telles que Nautilus et Lifa, craignant cet avantage tactique et militaire d'Eden, ont décidé de la brider en demandant à ce que la Cavalerie ne sorte jamais d'Eden. Et cela inclut aussi le chef de cette armée, sauf déplacement officiel. »

Lightning et Amodar demeurèrent silencieux avant que Lightning ne se décide à rompre le silence.

« Alors comment comptez-vous retrouver le garçon ? Finit-elle par demander. »

- Pour l'instant on patauge un peu, avoua Amodar. On n'a aucune piste, aucuns témoins les ayant croisés. Sûrement l'affaire la plus intéressant qu'il m'ait été confié. Cette ravisseuse est bigrement douée et sacrément coriace à retrouver ! »

« Sûrement parce qu'elle a eu un excellent mentor ». Pensa Lightning en regardant son supérieur avec tristesse.

« D'ailleurs, Bodhum est notre dernière chance, continua pensivement son supérieur. Rygdea et moi-même avons officieusement cherché Hope dans toutes les grandes nations de Cocon : Lifa, Bresha, Nautilus, tout y est passé. Mais Rygdea n'a jamais identifié le jeune homme parmi ceux qu'on a vu. Et donc ne reste plus que Bodhum. Si jamais ça ne marche pas non plus ici, alors le Primarch qu'il abandonnerait définitivement l'affaire. »

Amodar croisa les bras et lança un regard à Rygdea qui était resté en retrait. Et c'est à ce moment que son supérieur sembla noter la présence de Hope.

« Au fait qui est ce jeune homme qui t'accompagne Farron ? Demanda-t-il curieusement. »

Lightning se sentit prise au dépourvu. Il fallait qu'elle lui trouve un nom au plus vite. Elle jeta un regard au ciel étoilé.

« Voici Sora (1). Sora, voici mon supérieur, le lieutenant Amodar. »

Hope s'inclina respectueusement. Moins il parlera, mieux ce sera. Il ne pourrait pas prendre le risque que Rygdea le reconnaisse. D'autant plus que Rygdea le dévisageait curieusement. Puis avant que le lieutenant ou le valet de Raines ne puissent davantage s'intéresser à Hope, Lightning retourna à ses côtés et prit congé d'eux.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

« Hope, commença Lightning sur le chemin du retour. Mon supérieur, il est à ta recherche.

- … Je m'en doutais, déclara Hope, un sourire amer.

- Et d'après lui Bodhum est la dernière ville sur la liste de leur recherche. Et comme aujourd'hui, ils ne t'ont pas reconnu, cela signifie que les recherches vont être abandonnées.

- Quoi c'est vrai ! Se redressa brutalement Hope. »

Lightning acquiesça et lui sourit. Elle fut tout de même prise au dépourvue lorsque Hope l'encercla et qu'elle se retrouva nez contre le torse du jeune homme.

« Tout ça c'est à toi que je le dois, murmura-t-il. Merci Lightning ! »

Vivre avec une guillotine au dessus de la tête jusque lors, il devait être soulagé maintenant. Voir Hope aussi heureux lui arracha un fin sourire et ferma les yeux. Même si honnêtement sourire était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire…

Pas après ce qu'elle venait de faire à son supérieur.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Amodar sentit son cœur se compresser dans sa poitrine en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Lorsque Sora avait prit sa subordonnée dans ses bras, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le repousse et lui administre une de ces gifles dont elle seule connaissait le secret ou même qu'elle le repousse violemment. En tous cas, tout sauf à ce que son second ferme les yeux et se laisse faire.

Il détourna son regard et essaya de se calmer pour retrouver son éternel sourire. Lightning se faisait prendre dans les bras par un jeune homme, et alors ? Cela ne le regardait pas. Et puis de toute façon il était trop jeune pour elle.

Amodar rit nerveusement de sa propre stupidité. Evidemment que Lightning Farron n'irait pas courir derrière un jeunot à peine sortit de son berceau. Et puis de toute façon, en quoi cela le concernait, ce que faisait Farron en dehors du travail ? Elle était que sa subordonnée… non ?

Oui elle n'était que sa subordonnée et ce jeune homme devait juste être une de ses connaissances. En aucun cas son petit ami. Mais toutes ces bonnes pensées s'envolèrent lorsqu'il vit Sora rentrer chez son second, le plus naturellement du monde.

Amodar sentit une profonde rancœur saisir son cœur. Au final, Lightning était comme toutes les autres femmes : une greluche mijaurée qui battait des cils au premier beau garçon venu. Oui parce que ce Sora était beau.

Contrairement à lui.

Il savait que ses pensées étaient injustes : sa subordonnée n'avait rien fait de répréhensible. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de les penser. Parce qu'il venait de réaliser quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il avait toujours essayé de taire.

« A Eden, il existe une loi de non fraternisation au sein de l'armée. Entendit-il quasi lointainement.»

Rygdea venait de prendre la parole. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire retomber Seltz sur terre.

« Cette loi qui prohibe toute relation entre collègue, je ne sais pas si elle existe aussi ici ? Poursuivit Rygdea en observant Lightning et Sora. »

Question aux allures innocentes mais dont l'objectif était limpide. Le valet royal se tourna ensuite vers lui, la mine grave.

« Ecoute, depuis le temps qu'on voyage ensemble, je commence à te connaitre de mieux en mieux, dit Rygdea. Alors mon conseil : lâche l'affaire ! »

Pour toute réponse, Amodar éclata de rire.

« Viens, on a encore du travail, répondit Amodar, ignorant sciemment le regard inquiet que venait de lui lancer Rygdea. »

* * *

(1) : Sora signifiant ciel en Japonais.

Bon, il est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. Mais comme l'indique le titre... ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Ohé du bateau, c'est Tisiphone-Edge qui vous apporte le chapitre 14. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse le découvrir.

**ultima-terra** : Ouah t'exagère. Il est pas si vieux que ça notre bon petit lieutenant. Enfin au plus 35 ans à mes yeux. Et Lightning ayant 22 ans dans cette fic, du moins dans ce chapitre, cela nous fait...ok je me tais ^^ . Mais bon honnêtement, j'imagine Amodar avoir 32 ans. Mais bon, comme en s'en fout d'Amodar ( Tisiphone se prend un regard noir du dit concerné ), passons. Eh oui Lightning ravisseuse ou sauveuse ? Question de point de vue ? ben non, c'est juste une sauveuse en fait. Et je crois qu'Amodar le sait pertinemment bien que... oups j'en ai trop dis. ;-)

**Saphir** : pleure pas ma pitite.*Tisiphone tapote gentiment la tête de Saphir*. Light finira avec qui elle veut. Pas moi qui décide... Non , non pas la gun gun. pitié... Ouais et sora vient bien de Kingdom Heart ( bien que je n'y ai jamais jouée ).

Avant de finir, un petit coucou à inconnue ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Le temps du jugement.**

Le lendemain, au soir, le lieutenant Amodar s'installa au comptoir du 7ème ciel.

« Mais n'est-ce pas le lieutenant Amodar ! S'exclama Lebreau.

- Ah je suis démasqué… répondit l'homme en affichant un air faussement déçu.

- Alors on est de retour de vacance ? Questionna Lebreau tout en lui servant un cocktail.

- Non, je ne compte pas rester très longtemps dans les parages. Le travail, tu connais…

- Ah ne m'en parle pas. Moi la moitié de mes clients masculins a déguerpi du restaurant grâce à ton cher second. Mais bon, en même temps, si moi aussi on essayait de me tripoter, je crois que je l'ai aurais butés, ces porcs.

- Mais, c'est bizarre, j'aurais juré que Lightning m'avait parlé d'un jeune serveur. Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? Demanda Amodar avide de renseignement sur Sora.

_« Ton rival, lui souffla pernicieusement une voix dans sa tête. »_

- Ah oui il a pris sa soirée. Et heureusement qu'il est là pour appâter la clientèle féminine. Il a un charme fou ce garçon ! Parce qu'autant ta subordonnée attire les mâles pour mieux les repousser, autant Hope…

- Hope ? Tressaillit Amodar.

- Oui Hope. Tu sais le lointain cousin ou neveu, enfin je ne sais plus trop quoi, de Lightning ? Eh ben comme je disais, toutes les jeunes collégiennes, lycéenne et même certaines trentenaire, viennent ici rien que pour le voir. Heureusement qu'il est là sinon…

Lebreau fut coupé dans sa phrase. Amodar venait brusquement de se relever, le visage crispé.

« Hope…murmura-t-il à nouveau.»

Puis il releva brusquement la tête et interrogea vivement Lebreau.

« Depuis combien de temps ce Hope travaille ici ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça tout d'un coup ?

- Répond-moi. C'est très important !

- Eh bien je dirais environs un an et trois mois, répondit Lebreau un brin hésitante. »

Elle qui connaissait le lieutenant Amodar comme étant une personne cool, le voir subitement sérieux, lui faisait un drôle d'effet.

Amodar ne demanda pas son reste et quitta le restaurant sous l'œil éberlué de Lebreau.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

« Ah bonjour, dit Hope à la personne sur le pas de la porte. Vous êtes le supérieur de Lightning c'est ça ?

- Oui répondit gravement Amodar. Puis-je entrer ?

- Eh bien c'est-à-dire que Lightning n'est pas encore rentrée, et …

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais l'attendre à l'intérieur, répondit Amodar, un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

Hope hésitait. Que devait-il faire ? Paraître le moins soupçonneux…

« Très bien, entrez alors. »

Hope installa le lieutenant sur le canapé et se réfugia dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé et calmer les battements de son cœur. Il fallait qu'il paraisse le plus naturel possible… Il prit ensuite une grande bouffée d'air frais et se dirigea dans le salon, une tasse de thé à la main.

Le lieutenant était affalé sur le canapé et l'observait poser la tasse sur la table basse. Il le releva et se positionna correctement avant d'attraper la tasse. Mais la sentant encore brûlante, il la reposa. Hope attrapa une chaise et s'installa face au lieutenant.

« Au fait je n'ai pas bien saisit votre lien avec Lightning ? Demanda calmement Amodar.

- Ah eh bien je suis son…

L'espace d'un espace d'un instant, Hope crut voir une lueur féroce danser dans les pupilles sombres du lieutenant.

- …son cousin, lâcha Hope.

Honnêtement, Hope aurait bien aimé lui répondre autre chose. Un truc dans le genre son « copain », « petit-ami » « jules » ou autres. Mais le regard pénétrant de Amodar l'en avait complètement dissuadé. Il en aurait presque craché la vérité.

« Ah. »

Hope observa avec une légère inquiétude le lieutenant Amodar. Ce simple petit « ah » à peine soupiré ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Hope tenta de se calmer et de relativiser. Un simple petit « ah » ne signifiait rien du tout. Il était juste prit de paranoïa et s'il ne se calmait pas vite, son attitude pourrait paraitre suspecte et alerter Amodar.

Amodar posa brusquement ses mains sur ses imposantes cuisses, ce qui fit sursauter Hope.

« C'est bizarre ça… Je connais Lightning depuis très longtemps et elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi. Ou même d'une quelconque famille.

- Il n'y a rien d'étrange à ça, répondit précipitamment Hope. On vient à peine de renouer et ma mère, qui est une tante très éloignée de Lightning, était assez en froid avec le père de Lightning, qui est mon oncle éloigné. Enfin vous voyez le tableau. Mais bon suite à quelque problème de famille, j'ai décidé de venir à Bodhum rencontrer ma cousine. »

- Ah alors tout s'explique ! S'exclama Amodar d'un air enjoué. »

Il éclata d'un rire franc qui déstabilisa Hope. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans son histoire mais sourit poliment.

« Et sinon _Hope_, d'où est-ce que tu viens dans ce cas ? Demanda Amodar sur le même ton de la rigolade.

- Ah eh bien je viens de Naut… commença Hope avant de s'arrêter brusquement. »

Il sentit un froid polaire lui traverser le corps. Son sang ne vit qu'un demi-tour. « Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? »

« Eh ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon garçon, demanda Amodar un sourire carnassier s'étirant sur son visage. Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive _Hope_ ? »

Hope regarda impuissamment l'homme se relever et sentit une corde se resserrer sur son cou. Une image du futur Primarch lui traversa l'esprit et Hope sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

« Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie, ne me livrez pas. Je ne veux pas _le_ revoir …»

Amodar observa, le visage imperturbable, Hope serrer ses poings et se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Il semblait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas hurler.

Un fracassement de porte se fit entendre et Amodar tourna lentement sa tête dans sa direction. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

%%%%%%%%%%%

« Lieutenant…murmura-t-elle en voyant son supérieur debout devant un Hope complètement paralysé. »

En revenant du cimetière, elle avait croisé Lebreau qui l'avait informé du comportement bizarre et anormal d'Amodar. Alors il avait compris…

« Alors c'était bien toi, hein Farron ? Je n'avais pas arrêté de me demander qui était cette mystérieuse ravisseuse. Et dire que c'était toi, cracha-t-il amèrement. »

Amodar sortit une arme et la pointa sur Hope.

« Tu m'as trahi Farron. Moi qui avais une confiance absolue en toi. Toi mon meilleur homme. Toi qui… Trahir un frère d'arme, il n'y a rien de plus impardonnable. »

Lightning attrapa son arme et la pointa sur le lieutenant Amodar. Il ne faut jamais hésiter. Celui ou celle qui hésite est perdu (1) : premier enseignement de Seltz Amodar.

« J'ai fait une promesse à Hope. Celle de le protéger. Et je ne compte pas revenir sur ma parole.

- Alors est-ce que tu iras jusqu'à tirer sur moi pour cette cause, Farron ? Demanda Amodar le visage s'étirant sur un sourire. »

Un sourire narquois, joueur. Un sourire parfaitement maitrisé alors même que ses entrailles se nouaient. Recette spéciale Amodar. Et Farron Lightning le savait.

« Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer, rétorqua Lightning implacable. Je doute que Raines veuille du cadavre de Hope. Alors baisser votre arme Lieutenant.

- Tu sais, je crois que ce travaille m'importe peu maintenant. Un homme trahi peut être capable du pire Farron. »

Amodar arma le chien de son arme, toujours pointé sur Hope.

« Désolé petit, un homme trahi cherchera toujours à se venger. Si te tuer peut lui faire du mal…commença-t-il.

- Monsieur, baissez votre arme, le rappela à l'ordre Lightning.

- Alors Farron, je suis curieux de savoir si tu appuieras sur la détente, répondit calmement Amodar. Es-tu prête à envoyer dans l'autre monde l'homme qui t'as sauvée la vie des multitudes de fois ? Serais-tu capable de m'envoyer en enfer de tes propres mains ?

- Lightning… intervint Hope en la regardant pour la première fois. »

%%%%%%%%%%%

Hope observa la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Amodar, une arme pointée sur son front observait Lightning dans le blanc des yeux. Lightning elle, glissait ses yeux parfois sur lui, parfois sur son supérieur. Puis il remarqua un moment que Light avait posé son regard sur la table basse, où était fraichement posée… une tasse de thé brûlante.

Light ne pouvait pas agir. C'était à lui de le faire. Hope passa doucement ses mains sous la table basse, puis souleva brusquement celle-ci pour la balancer sur Amodar. Il entendit un juron et suivit d'un cri de douleur.

« Par ici Hope, cria Light en sa direction. »

Hope suivit Light qui était montée à l'étage et comprit où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir. S'enfuir par le toit.

« Va chercher nos affaires ! »

Hope s'exécuta en vitesse. Lightning lui avait toujours demandé d'avoir ses affaires déjà emballés. Juste au cas où… Hope attrapa les deux sacs et rejoignit Light. Il y avait bel lurette qu'il ne l'avait pas vu revêtir son visage de marbre, de militaire glaciale.

« Où est-ce qu'on va aller ?

- La gorge d'Euride… »

* * *

(1) En fait la devise du « Celui ou elle qui hésite est perdu » est tirée du livre les « Orphelins Baudelaire.


	15. Chapter 15

**ultima-terra** : Eh oui c'est fait piégé comme un bleu. Mais bon, c'était une réaction assez naturelle pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas pris l'habitude de se faire appeler Sora que de réagir positivement à son vrai prénom. Et puis ça n'aurait pas changer grand chose de toutes façons, Lebreau l'ayant déjà (indirectement) vendu.^

**Inconnu** : Bonne année à toi aussi Inconnu ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir ( façon de parler ^^). En ce qui concerne Amodar, eh oui c'était la petite surprise ( contrairement à mon autre fic, où pour le coup il ne voit Light que comme sa subordonnée. Mais il y a une explication à cela. Par contre, personnellement, à aucun moment je ne l'ai vu comme un père pour Light (à peine 10 ans de différences.) Sinon oui, Lightning est impulsive, surtout quand on essaie de profiter d'elle. Mais bon c'est vrai que ce porc aurait mérité pire ! *Tisiphone sort une hache*

**Saphir** : Ouch ! (Tisiphone a mal pour Amodar). T'as pas un peu pitié de ce pauvre lieutenant amoureux transi de Claire au chocolat ? Bon je te laisse tranquillement lire la suite. veux pas recevoir de coup de gunblade moi.

**Chapitre 15 : Liberi Fatali**

Hope et Lightning gagnèrent rapidement la gorge d'Euride. Là-bas se situait entre autre une zone militaire aussi touristique que secret défense. D'après ses souvenirs et ses connaissances en géographie, Hope savait que cet endroit était une impasse. Mais il comprenait aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres lieux où se cacher. Le port de Bodhum devait sûrement être rempli d'homme à leurs recherches à l'heure qu'il est.

Lightning a voulu jouer la carte de l'imprévision. Aucun fugitif sensé ne choisirait l'impasse. Vivre en ermite quelque temps, histoire que les choses se tassent. Lightning se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers un grand bâtiment militaire. Elle devait sûrement être en quête de ration de survie.

Elle fit signe à Hope de se planquer le temps de s'occuper des potentiels gardes. Mais en s'approchant, elle constata avec stupeur que les gardes avaient déjà été mis K.O. Light fit à nouveau signe à Hope de s'approcher et entra prudemment, tout en redoublant de vigilance. Et comme ils s'y attendaient, ils n'étaient pas seuls dans les lieux.

« Eh mais c'est vous ! S'exclama Hope. »

Ils venaient de reconnaitre les deux femmes. Elles étaient passées au bar…ce matin. Et elles n'étaient pas passées inaperçu. Ce n'était pas souvent que des clientes payaient par trocs et qu'elles arboraient des tenues aussi…légères.

La plus âgées des deux étaient grandes, brunes et respiraient la force brute. Elle semblait aussi sauvage que maligne. Elle tenait dans sa main une longue lance rouge qui semblait presqu'enflammée. Elle se tenait en posture de combat et les dévisageait avec suspicion. Hope remarqua à cet instant que les yeux sombres de la jeune guerrière, couvert par voile de cils, brillaient d'une teinte bleue nuit.

La deuxième inconnue, elle, semblait être l'antithèse de l'autre. Rousse et vraisemblablement plus jeune, elle respirait une certaine fraicheur de vivre. Même si pour l'instant elle semblait plus paniquée qu'autre chose. Ses yeux bleu-verts étaient noyés de terreur. Elle, pour sa part, se cachait derrière un bâton.

« Hope tu les connais ?

- Oui, elles étaient au bar ce matin.

- Ah mais oui tu es le serveur du 7ème ciel, non ? S'exclama la rouquine. »

Hope acquiesça, tout en étant conscient de la situation. Ni lui, ni Light pas plus que ces deux inconnues, n'avaient le droit de se trouver ici. La gorge d'Euride était certes un espace touristique mais dont l'accès était interdit la nuit. Ce que ces deux femmes savaient forcément vu la manière dont la plus âgées étaient sur la défensive.

Un long silence suivit ces banalités et personne n'osa rien dire. Hope décida de débloquer la situation.

« Et euh qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

Sûrement la question de trop se dit-il en voyant la grande brune dégainer son arme. Imitée immédiatement par Lightning.

« Fang, s'exclama la plus jeune en tirant le bras de son ainé pour lui monter quelque chose par la fenêtre.

- Merde des soldats, pesta la dénommée Fang. Comment ont-ils su…

Elle observa successivement la jeune rouquine, Light et l'espèce de tank qui venait de s'arrêter. Elle sembla se décider.

« Vanille, toi va chercher la sortie. Le portail ne doit plus se trouver très loin. Je vais retenir ces deux là pendant ce temps-là.

- Fang…

- Dépêche-toi, répliqua férocement Fang en bousculant la jeune fille aux bouclettes.

- Attendez, cria Hope à la surprise de tous. »

Il s'approcha des deux jeunes filles et décida de s'adresser à la plus jeune.

« Vous n'êtes pas de Cocoon, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune rouquine écarquilla les yeux et Hope sut qu'il venait de viser juste. Mais avant de pouvoir continuer dans sa lancée, il se sentit tirer en arrière. Lightning venait de s'interposer entre lui et la grande brune qui apparemment avait décidé de le réduire au silence. Lightning repoussa l'attaque d'un geste sec et précis et se positionna pour répliquer.

« Light attend ! Cria Hope en attrapant un pan de son vêtement.

- Quoi ? Cracha la jeune rose visiblement contrarié, presque irritée. »

Hope se figea. La colère qui émanait de Lightning lui fit l'effet d'une balle dans la poitrine. Pendant tout le trajet elle ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot...Et le fait qu'elle se défoule sur lui, car oui punching-ball c'est ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être en ce moment, confirmait ses doutes. « Elle m'en veut … »

« Ces deux inconnues sont peut-être notre seul et unique moyen de nous échapper, dit-il néanmoins »

Et avant que Lightning ne puisse dire quoique soit, Hope se tourna à nouveau vers la rouquine. D'après toutes les données qu'ils avaient recensées ces derniers jours…

« Vous venez de Pulse n'est-ce pas ? Et je suppose que vous n'avez envie de finir emprisonnée ou même pire, non ? Alors je vous propose un marché. Si vous nous indiquer où se trouve la sortie dont vous parliez tout à l'heure, on vous laisse partir. Et tout le monde est content.

- Et si on ne veut pas… Provoqua Fang. De ce que j'ai compris, vous êtes vous aussi des fugitifs. Ce qui ne vous met pas en position de négocier…

- C'est vrai, nous aussi on est des fugitifs, concéda Hope. Sauf que contrairement à vous, on n'a pas beaucoup de valeur. Alors on pourrait tout aussi bien vous choisir comme monnaie d'échange pour notre liberté. »

Hope sentit le sang affluer dans ses tempes. Il mentait. Si jamais Raines avait le choix entre des ennemies de Cocoon et mettre la main sur Light et lui, il opterait plus probablement pour la seconde option. Mais ces inconnues, elles, ne le savaient pas.

« Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez me vaincre, daigna la grande brune en posant sa main sur la hanche.

- Alors vérifions ça tout de suite, rétorqua Lightning.

- Fang, intervint Vanille, cette femme me parait plutôt forte et…

- Elle l'est, coupa Hope. Et la combattre ne sera que pure perte de temps. Temps qui visiblement commence à nous manquer. »

Il ajouta ces derniers mots en désignant du doigt les soldats qui commençaient à grouiller. Hope essaya d'adopter une posture décontractée mais au fond, ses entrailles s'étaient mises à danser le boogie-woogie. La perspective de revoir Cid Raines lui donnait un début de nausée.

Et c'est avec un grand soulagement qu'il vit la grande brune abaisser son arme et sourire.

« Toi, tu as du cran ! Lui dit-elle, un sourire rusée s'étirant sur visage ténébreux. »

Puis reprenant son air grave, elle pointa du doigt la voie à suivre.

« C'est par là. »

Hope et Lightning acquiescèrent et suivirent les deux inconnues. Ils les regardèrent s'engouffrer dans une pièce et entrèrent à leurs tours. La pièce était vide et semblait visiblement être une impasse.

« Il n'y a rien ici, souffla Hope.

- Correct ! Entendit-il dire derrière son dos. »

Lightning dégaina sa gunblade et se mit en posture de combat. Tandis que Hope se retint de se frapper le front contre le sol. Un piège…

« Il n'y a rien ici pour l'instant. Mais dès que nous aurons fait…ça ! »

Fang illustra son propos en appuyant sur un interrupteur et une étrange stèle sortit du sol.

« Tout être bénit du Fal'cie Anima qui appose sa main sur cette stèle se trouve transporter sur Pulse. Et comme vous n'êtes pas des L'Cie, ce lieu va être votre prison, sourit Fang. »

Elle se tourna vers la stèle prête à y apposer sa main.

« Je pense qu'on peut dire que ce sont des adieux.

- Fang attend ! Dit la rouquine en secouant la tête. On ne peut pas laisser ici !

- Et pourquoi ça ? Après tout, ce sont des traîtres qui ont suivis le serpent Lindzei.

- Mais ce garçon m'a aidée, implora Vanille. Je dois lui rendre la pareille ! »

Lightning lança un regard étonné à Hope, qui se contenta de baisser les yeux et détourna son regard.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer comment il m'est venu en aide, continua Vanille en anticipant la question de Fang. Il faut juste les aider, tous les deux. »

Fang soupira et se tourna vers les deux fugitifs.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Si vous avez aidé ma sœur alors je me dois de vous aider en retour. »

« Sœur ? » Se dit Hope en les observant.

Pour des sœurs, elles ne ressemblaient pas beaucoup. Bien au contraire.

« Très bien, s'exclama Fang. Vanille tu prends le garçon avec toi. Moi je m'occupe de la farouche.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, intervint la rouquine. Il vous suffit juste de nous tenir la main lorsque nous toucherons la stèle. »

Hope acquiesça. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient le choix. Light, elle semblait plus réticente. Fang dut lui attraper le poignet de force et l'attirer vers la stèle.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Hope regarda le paysage qui se dressait devant lui. Un sentiment de libération pure lui envahit les sens. Tout son être sembla soudain tellement libre. Pulse était un lieu tellement affranchi. Des espaces verts à pertes de vue. Mais pas un espace géométrique et entretenue. Non un espace sauvage et brute. Hope se mit à sourire bêtement.

« Alors t'en penses quoi ? Demanda Vanille en lui souriant.

- C'est juste incroyablement beau, murmura Hope avant de se tourner vers elle et lui sourire. »

Vanille.

Cette fille était juste incroyablement gentille. Il y avait tellement gens fantastique sur cette terre. Tellement de personnes altruistes… Et Vanille en faisait pour sûr partie.

_« Pourquoi avoir mentit ? Questionna Hope._

_- Mentit ? Feignit de ne pas comprendre Vanille._

_- Je ne t'ai jamais aidée, répondit sentencieusement Hope. Alors pourquoi avoir mentit à ta sœur ?_

_Vanille rougit et baissa timidement la tête._

_« Je ne voulais pas vous abandonner. Et si je ne trouvais pas d'excuse valable pour convaincre Fang. Et elle n'est pas du genre à aider les autres et encore moins à m'écouter… Mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant. Au contraire, je l'adore et…_

_- Ne t'en fais je comprends tout à fait, répondit Hope en souriant. »_

Hope vit ses pensées interrompues par l'arrivée de Light et de Fang. Lightning lâcha brusquement la main de Fang, comme dégoutée, et s'avança. Elle semblait elle aussi ébahie par la beauté du paysage.

Hope observa le vent couler dans les cheveux de Lightning, caresser sa nuque et Hope se prit à envier le vent. Il se mit une gifle mentale pour reprendre ses esprits et s'avança vers la jeune femme…qui l'ignora royalement.

Le regard vide il observa Lightning se poser sur le rebord de la falaise, une main posée sur son genou replié, le visage hermétique. Hope sentit son cœur se resserré, comme étrangler par le sentiment de culpabilité.

Lightning lui avait si souvent parlé de son supérieur. Et toujours avec le plus grand respect. Seltz Amodar, l'homme qui avait formé Light. Son mentor. L'homme qu'elle a tenu en joue l'espace d'un instant.

Lightning devait certainement le tenir pour responsable. Et pas à tort. Bien au contraire. Hope baissa la tête, dépité. Elle avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir après tout : il avait cassé le lien qui l'unissait à son supérieur.

« Euh le village d'où on est originaire se trouve par là-bas, commença Vanille en désignant une vaste plaine du doigt. Vous venez ?

- Allez-y sans moi, déclara Lightning le visage imperturbable.

- Alors dans ces cas-là je vais moi aussi…

- Vas-y Hope, le coupa Lightning. »

Sa voix tout comme son expression était dénué d'émotion. Il sentait que sa présence, voire son existence pesait sur Lightning. Alors il choisit de lui obéir, le cœur lourd.

Il se sentait exclu, rejeté par Light. Mais il ne voyait pas le moyen d'arranger les choses. Il suivit Vanille et Fang, laissant Lightning seule sur cette falaise.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Les habitants d'Oerba étaient des gens charmants. Accueillants comme pas deux, ils avaient tout de suite accepté la venue de Hope lorsque Vanille leur expliqua qu'elle lui devait une dette. Dette qui n'a jamais existée.

De ce qu'il avait compris, le village d'Oerba était formé de treize tribus dont la tribu Yun et la tribu Dia auxquelles appartenait respectivement Fang et Vanille. En parlant d'elles, Hope venait de comprendre qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment sœur. Juste du même village. Sœur de cœur peut-être ?

Raijin, Snell…

Hope secoua la tête comme pour évacuer les malheureux souvenirs qui l'envahirent. Raijin, toujours entrain de roupiller, Snell toujours à ce foutre d'un certain Caporal. C'est tout ce dont il devait se souvenir.

« Eh bien j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait aussi une jeune femme avec toi, Hope ? Et où est-elle en ce moment ? Demanda le doyen alors qu'ils étaient tous à table autour d'un feu de camp géant.

- Ah euh, elle visite le paysage, répondit précipitamment le jeune homme.

- Toute seule ? Avec la tonne de monstres qui entourent les plaines d'Archyltes ? Demanda nonchalamment l'ancien. C'est qu'elle doit savoir se battre.

- Je crois que je vais aller la chercher, dit Hope en se relevant prestement. »

Il s'inclina devant le doyen et fit le chemin inverse. Heureusement pour lui, depuis sa mésaventure sur Eden, il avait développé son sens de l'orientation. Et même la nuit tombée, il savait qu'il se rapprochait de la falaise où Light s'était isolée.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva à destination, Light n'y était plus.


	16. Chapter 16

**ultima-terra** : ...Rolf? Serait-ce de la déception que je vois pointer...? Tu n'aimes pas trop Vanille à ce que je vois. (Perso je trouve que dans la version américaine sa voix est horrible : criarde et tout. Et ça a vachement gâché le personnage. Sinon, je n'ai rien contre elle.) Bon je te laisse lire la suite piur découvrir ce que notre beau gosse va faire.

**Saphir** : Bon où est passée Light ? La réponse : juste en bas ^^.

**Inconnu** : Inconnu ! * Tisiphone l'accueille le visage couvert du sang du goujat* . Merci ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 16 : Endless Guilty.  
**

Hope ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Son premier réflexe fut de s'inquiéter mais connaissant les aptitudes de la jeune femme au combat, cette inquiétude diminua rapidement pour laisser place à une perplexité absolue. Où était-elle passée ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Un sifflement venue de derrière atteignit ses oreilles et Hope se jeta immédiatement à terre. Il leva les yeux et vit une bête volante qui venait de passer à quelque millimètre de sa tête. Et bête volante qui venait de faire demi-tour pour charger à nouveau.

Hope sortit son boomerang pour viser le monstre mais manqua la cible. Il ferma alors les yeux, comme pour faire disparaitre la collision à venir. La douleur ne se faisant toujours pas ressentir, il risqua un coup d'œil pour voir que Lightning se tenait devant lui, un cadavre de rat volant à ses pieds. Elle se retourna vers lui et Hope se figea en croisant son regard.

Du mépris. C'est ce qu'il venait de lire dans les yeux polaires de l'ex soldat. Il décida de se relever tant bien que mal, tout en essayant de refouler la colère et le désespoir qui menaçaient de l'envahir.

« Je dois toujours m'occuper de toi. Ca en devient fatiguant à la fin ! Soupira d'un air las Lightning. »

Hope se figea et observa incrédule, la jeune femme qui était dos à lui.

« J'en ai vraiment marre de t'avoir sur mon dos. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'un fardeau dans ma vie. Grandis !»

Hope sentit ses forces diminuer d'un seul coup. Un fardeau ? C'est comme ça qu'elle le voyait ?

« Lightning… Je…je sais que tu es désemparée et désorientée. Je peux tout à fait comprendre. Mais….

« Comment pourrais-tu comprendre, hurla finalement Lightning en se retournant, le visage défiguré par la colère. J'ai trahi mon supérieur ! »

Son visage colérique se décontracta et une lueur de détresse envahit son regard. Elle se retourna à nouveau pour faire face à la plaine.

« J'ai trahi mon supérieur… »

%%%%%%%%%%

Lightning sentit couler de l'eau sur son visage. De la pluie ? Elle leva les yeux pour voir un ciel parfaitement découvert où volait librement un aigle doré. Zéro nuages. Elle eut confirmation.

Des larmes….

Elle posa rageusement une main sur son visage pour tenter de stopper le liquide qui venait d'envahir son visage. Elle les avait trahis, ni plus ni moins. Elle avait trahi l'escadron blitz, le lieutenant Amodar… Eux qui avaient tour à tour sacrifié leur vie pour sauver la sienne, elle…

Lightning sentit sa gorge se nouer et une douleur lui tordre la poitrine. Elle voulait, crier, hurler son désespoir, détruire…

« Lieutenant… »

Il était tellement pour elle. Son mentor, son ami, la boussole qui l'avait guidée. Qui l'avait empêchée de sombrer à la mort de Serah. L'homme qui avait été son soutien, son mentor. L'homme qui lui avait donné sa chance. L'homme qui avait cru en elle lorsque que tout le reste lui avait rit au nez… L'homme qui était restée avec elle, dans la douleur et le désespoir. Le pilier qui l'avait empêché de s'écrouler. L'homme qui l'avait aidée à avancer.

Elle n'était qu'une traitresse, une minable, une hypocrite, une …

Aucun mot ne lui semblait adéquat pour qualifier ce qu'elle avait fait. Amodar avait tellement sacrifié pour elle. Toutes ses missions où ils s'étaient mutuellement soutenue et sauvée la vie.

Rations de survie partagées. Dans la douleur physique comme morale. Dans les mines de soufres comme sous la glace. Souvenirs durs, souvenirs forts. Souvenir tendres, souvenir féroces. Souvenirs indescriptibles, souvenirs indestructibles

Son supérieur avait toujours cru en elle. Et elle que faisait-elle ? Le chien de chasse qui mange la main du maitre qui le nourrit.

Colère, incompréhension, le tout surmonté d'un voile de déception : voilà ce qu'elle avait lue dans son regard à cet instant. Son supérieur au sempiternel sourire...

Lightning voulait mourir. Se jeter de cette falaise pour tous ceux qu'elle n'avait fait que décevoir : Ses parents, Serah, et maintenant Amodar et l'escadron blitz…

Une chaleur enveloppante l'attira vers la réalité. Une douce chaleur… Hope venait de nouer ses bras autour des siens. Elle sentit ensuite le menton de ce dernier se poser son épaule gauche.

« Je suis désolé. »

Lightning, le regard vide, écouta distraitement.

« Tellement désolé… »

Et Lightning réalisa à cet instant qu'elle venait de se défouler sur son protégé. Et que maintenant il devait se sentit coupable et….

« Je t'ai mis dans une situation impossible. »

Lightning aurait aimé lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien. Mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge nouée. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante et faible en ce moment. Elle essaya un geste de réconfort mais…

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être consolé, Light. Parce que la personne qui souffre le plus en ce moment c'est bien toi, alors…

Il attira Light vers lui et noua ses bras autour de ses hanches

« Je sais que je t'ai mis dans une situation inextricable. Je sais aussi que même si je le souhaitais, rien de ce que je pourrais faire réparerais le lien qui t'unissait à ton supérieur. »

Il raffermit son emprise et Lightning avait maintenant sa tête contre le torse de Hope.

« Alors c'est pourquoi je veux rester avec toi, te soutenir. A mon tour je resterai à tes côtés et je te soutiendrais. Je veux être la branche sur laquelle tu pourras te reposer. Je veux être l'espoir qui te fera te relever. Je veux être là pour toi. Non je serais là pour toi ! »

Un long silence suivit la tirade de Hope avant que Lightning ne se dégage de ses bras.

« J'ai été appelé la première fois sur le terrain à 17 ans. Je venais à peine de finir ma formation. Le lieutenant Amodar, qui à l'époque était un simple caporal, étant en congé maladie, il m'avait choisi pour le remplacer, moi son élève. Et je fus greffé à l'escadron Blitz. Tous des amis proche de mon mentor. »

Lightning esquissa un sourire puis poursuivit son récit.

« Le sergent à la tête des opération m'a vite pris sous son aile et je ne marchais que sur ses pas. Les pics infâmes… »

Le regard de Lightning se durcit.

« Mais voilà, la mission s'est vite corsée et le manque d'homme se fit vite ressentir. Résultat : nous avons fini capturé. »

« Et c'est là qu'ont commencé les séances de tortures quotidiennes. Le sergent et les autres membres de l'escadron Blitz se sont tous mobilisé pour ne pas que j'y passe.

_« Si Amodar apprend que son élève a été abîmé, il va me raser la tête et les poils, les plus intimes y compris ». _

Lightning revoyait encore le sourire éblouissant de Torreno alors qu'il disait ses mots, le visage ensanglanté, l'œil droit amoché et les ongles arrachés.

« La plupart des membres ont succombés à ces séances de tortures. Torreno le premier… »

« A la fin ne restaient plus que moi, le sergent Blitz, Ray et Falcon. Et suite à une diversion de celui-ci, le sergent, Ray et moi avons pu nous enfuir. »

« Mais Ray était dans un sale état : côtes broyés, multiples brûlures, il perdait trop de sang. Alors le sergent a dû le porter. Et me protéger en même temps. »

« Mais pendant notre fuite, on n'a rencontré un Blindé. Envoyé par le groupe terroriste qui nous avait séquestrés. »

« Ray se sacrifia, le sergent fut gravement blessé. Et je n'étais d'aucune utilité… »

« Lorsqu'il comprit que son heure était venu le sergent me parla d'Amodar. Il s'enquit de l'état moral de son meilleur ami. »

_« Dis-moi Lightning, est-ce que le sergent Amodar te semble normal ? Et tu peux parler librement soldat._

_- Normal ?_

_- Enfin, est-ce qu'il te parait aller bien ? Demanda Blitz tout en scrutant les alentours glacés._

_- Oui. »_

Lightning se souvint qu'elle s'était sentit prise au dépourvue. Et ce n'était pas une sensation qu'elle appréciait. D'autant plus qu'elle détestait converser. Surtout quand c'était pour lui demander ses impressions_._

_« Je m'inquiète pour lui, tu sais. Je pense qu'il a très mal digéré la mort d'Almasy et le suicide de Nida. Il a beau continuellement sourire, je suis sûr qu'au fond, il ne demande qu'à craquer._

_- Je ne savais pas… »_

_Lightning avait beaucoup de respect pour son supérieur. Et savoir qu'il souffrait en silence la mit mal à l'aise. D'autant plus qu'elle ne l'aurait peut être jamais remarqué si on ne le lui avait pas dit. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse pousser sa réflexion plus loin, le sergent poussa un long gémissement de douleur. _

_« Claire… »_

_Elle se figea en entendant son prénom._

_« C'est bien ton prénom, non ? Amodar m'a tellement parlé de toi. Il tient énormément à toi. »_

_Le sergent Blitz déglutit difficilement et reprit._

_« Si tu venait à mourir, il ne le supporterait pas. »_

_Sa voix n'était plus que murmure. Lightning rampa vers lui et se pencha pour l'écouter._

_« Promet le moi. Promet moi de prendre soin de Seltz. Je ne parle pas de le protéger mais d'être avec lui. De le soutenir… Il en a besoin le bougre. Derrière son caractère bourru, il est vachement sensible, tu sais... »_

_-Monsieur ne parlez pas. Vous allez…_

_-Promet le moi, Claire. D'être avec lui. Moi, je ne le pourrais plus._

_- Ne dites pas ça, vous n'allez pas…_

_- Promet le moi, soldat ! Sur l'honneur de l'escadron Blitz. »_

_Lightning s'arrêta, se releva et exécuta un salut militaire._

_« Je vous le promets sergent Blitz. Au nom de l'escadron Blitz, je veillerai sur son dernier membre. »_

Lightning détourna son regard, vide et tellement triste.

« Je n'ai pas simplement trahi mon supérieur, mais aussi des compagnons d'armes. Des hommes tous plus différents les uns que les autres, mais qui ont tous sacrifié leur vie, pour sauver la mienne… »

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hope observa la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle semblait désemparée, perdue. Tellement différente de la Lightning confiante et sûre d'elle-même, qui prenait toujours les choses en main.

Mais il ne pouvait que la comprendre. Lorsque des gens se sacrifient pour eux. L'incompréhension qui en découle, la vulnérabilité. Hope comprenait Lightning. Il comprenait son désarroi, sa colère, sa tristesse.

Si un jour il devait en venir à la trahir elle... Non, il ne pourrait pas la trahir. Jamais.

« Je ne mérite pas autant d'attention, Hope, rétorqua Lightning d'une voix morne. Mon supérieur aussi s'était posé en pilier dans ma vie. Et ça ne m'a pas empêché de le trahir. Je suis vraiment la dernière des ordures. »

Hope ne dit rien et caressa doucement ses cheveux de sa belle. Elle devait vraiment tenir à son supérieur pour finir dans cet état de détresse absolu. Il sentit son cœur se pincer à cette pensée mais la rangea aussitôt au fin fond d'un fossé abyssal. Pas le moment d'être jaloux de qui que ce soit. Pas quand Lightning était aussi vulnérable.

%%%%%%%%%%

« Raines, nous abandonnons les recherches ! Annonça le Primarch à son héritier.

- Quoi ! Mais on doit encore chercher à…

- Pulse tu me diras ? Hors de question ! On ne va pas prendre le risque de déclencher une nouvelle guerre pour un de tes caprices. »

Raines devint plus pâle que linge.

« Et puis d'ailleurs si tes deux fugitifs se trouvent bel et bien sur Pulse comme l'a suggéré le lieutenant Amodar et la garde civile de Bodhum, alors tu peux d'ores et déjà les considérer comme étant perdus à jamais. Bannis de Cocoon et peut-être exécutés sur Pulse.

- Non Hope doit…

- J'ai pris ma décision Raines. J'ai déjà rémunéré et renvoyé le lieutenant Amodar. A partir de maintenant, il va falloir que tu t'intéresses aux affaires du royaume. »

La décision du Primarch tomba tel un couperet. Raines se sentit soudain très lourd.

« Hope… murmura-t-il avant de tomber dans les pommes. »


	17. Chapter 17

Bonsoir tout le monde. Je sais ce chapitre un peu plus de temps à être posté. Et d'ailleurs les prochains vont peut-être encore même mettre plus de temps à être postés (surtout que je suis un peu déprimée ces temps-ci, mais ça on s'en fout ^^). Bon je vous laisse tranquillement lire la suite chers lecteurs anonymes.

**ultima-terra** : oh pleure pas ma petite terra * Tisiphone tapote doucement la tête de terra*. Sinon quand est-il des sentiments de Light pour son supérieur : amour ? amitié? respect? les trois ensembles ? ...en fait j'en sais trop rien. Non non, ne me frappe pas ! :) Ah et au fait , est-ce que tu vas écrire une fic au finale ? Je serais très curieuse de voir un Hope x Light français ( si c'est bien un Hope x Light que tu envisagerais d'écrire.).

**Saphir** : Yo ! Le coup du Raines qui s'évanouit ... ouais c'est vrai que c'était fun. Alors est-ce que tout va s'arranger pour Light ? Y'a plus qu'à compter sur Hope pour la consoler ( en espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur^^).

** Inconnu** : Inconnu, très cher inconnu, je suis ravie que le précédent chapitre t'es touchée car je n'étais vraiment pas fière du résultat. J'aurais aimé faire davantage comprendre l'état d'esprit de Light. Ah et dernière chose : ce chapitre devrait d'une certaine façon te contenter dans tes esperances. !

**Chapitre 17 : The Successor.  
**

Un feu. Un grand feu rougeoyant. Hope était subjugué. Comment un feu pouvait être à ce point splendide ? Comment un simple petit feu pouvait à ce point égayer son âme ? Il sentit tout son être se réchauffer.

Il se tourna vers Light, assise un peu plus loin, près de Fang, les genoux contre sa poitrine, pensive. Elle intercepta son regard avant de retourner à sa contemplation. Elle était dans le même état que lui : complètement absorbée par ce flamboiement.

Hope s'adossa sur mes mains tendues derrières lui et sourit pour lui-même. Le brasier qui illuminait maintenant le regard de Lightning la rendait divine, divinement belle.

Il passa ensuite son regard sur son voisin. Le coude posé sur son genou replié, Noel Kreiss observait aussi le bûcher. Mais semblait plus détaché, moins captivé par les flammes dansantes. Mais il était clair qu'il appréciait la vue.

Noel remarqua de suite le regard de Hope et lui sourit, amusé. Hope lui rendit son sourire avant de s'allonger sur ses avant bras et de fixer le ciel étoilé.

Le bonheur. C'est ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même, ici, à Oerba, Terre Ultime. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il vivait loin de Cocoon et de sa bulle de confort. Trois depuis qu'il goûtait la dureté de Pulse.

Tous les jours, il travaillait pour vivre et surtout survivre. Au début il avait eu du mal à s'adapter à cet environnement sauvage, qui bien que splendide, était physiquement très éprouvant.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il a frôlé la mort, plus connu sous le nom d'Adamankhelone. Frôler une des pattes de ces bêtes, c'est s'attirer les foudres de celle-ci s'attirer les foudres de celle-ci, c'est mourir…

C'est ce que Noel lui avait apprit la première fois que Hope a eu la maladresse de frôler un khélonien géant et que Noel l'a sauvé in extremis. Après ce peu glorieux épisode la vie de Hope, Noel et lui devinrent très bons amis au point que Noel lui propose de venir vivre avec lui.

Très facile à vivre, Noel était en plus d'être un excellent chasseur un cuisinier hors pair. Son ragout de béhémoth à la sauce de Garganzola était un vrai délice. Ils leur arrivaient aussi souvent de discuter de tout et de rien, et très vite Noel fut mit au courant de ce qu'il l'avait poussé à quitter Cocoon.

Au départ Hope avait eut honte de ce passé. Sa fierté masculine en avait pris un coup. Mais le regard franc et compréhensif de Noel l'avait rassuré. Avoir un ami, un vrai, est l'une des meilleures choses de la vie. Depuis Raijin et Snell cela lui avait manqué.

Oui, avec Light et Noel à ses côtés, Hope était heureux ici, sur les contrées sauvages de Pulse. La seule tâche qu'il y avait sur cet idyllique tableau, était sûrement l'absence de ses parents. Hope avait toujours du mal à vivre avec l'idée que plus jamais il ne verrait ses parents. Mais avec le soutien de Noel, Fang et Vanille, et par la simple présence de Light, il arrivait à tenir et à avancer.

Lightning, elle, pour le coup, n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à s'adapter au climat de Pulse. Ses compétences militaires ont très vite fait des merveilles et son utilité au sein d'Oerba fut vite prouvée.

Hope ferma les yeux et l'image de Lightning baignant dans les éclats rougeoyant des flammes se superposa dans son esprit, lui arrachant un fin sourire.

%%%%%%%%%%

Assis sur son canapé, les bras croisés, les appuis ferme, le lieutenant Amodar réfléchissait. Oui aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre pour cet électron libre qui depuis qu'il avait quitté l'armée et passait le plus clair de son temps à vagabonder, avait décidé, en cette belle matinée, de se poser chez lui et à réfléchir.

Trois ans. Trois ans que Lightning et Hope avaient déserté le pays. En repensant à son second, Amodar ne sut plus quoi penser.

Evidemment au début il avait été furieux contre elle. Elle l'avait trahie et c'était suffisant pour qu'il l'abatte de ses propres mains.

Mais avec du recul, il se mettait de plus en plus à comprendre les actions et les réactions de sa subordonnée. En voyant Hope à Eden, ce jour-là avec Raines, complètement désemparé, elle avait dû faire le rapprochement avec Snow Villiers…

Et puis sa trahison n'en était pas vraiment une à bien y réfléchir. Ils étaient justes deux mercenaires sur deux missions qui se sont révélés incompatibles.

Amodar releva tête, fixa le plafond et éclata de rire.

« De toute façon, Farron et moi ça n'aurait jamais pût marcher ! Elle était trop belle pour moi. »

Amodar se redressa, attrapa sa télécommande et alluma l'écran pour se distraire Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia sur place.

%%%%%%%%%%%

« Votre majesté ! Hurla Rygdea en se précipitant dans la suite du Prince d'Eden qui buvait calmement une tasse de café. Le, le Primarch, votre grand-père…

- Quoi le Primarch, rétorqua sèchement le Prince.

- Il, il est mort… »

Raines écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise avant de sourire.

« Il en a mis du temps le bougre, avant de rendre l'âme… »

Il se leva et ordonna à Rygdea que le peuple soit réunit à 12 pile. Il ferait son discours de nouveau Primarch d'Eden à ce moment.

« Mais mon seigneur, bredouilla Rygdea, c'est dans trente minutes, et il vous faut préparer votre discours…

- Mon seigneur, Rygdea ? Demanda narquoisement Raines. Quand on s'adresse au Primarch, un votre Sainteté s'imposerait davantage, non ?

- Euh oui, votre Sainteté, corrigea rapidement Rygdea. Veuillez pardonnez ma méprise. »

Raines, sans plus s'occuper de son valet, se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la place sainte. Ce discours, il avait mis plus de trois ans à le peaufiner. Que les autres nations de Cocoon et Pulse se tiennent en garde. Une nouvelle ère allait commencer.

%%%%%%%%%%

Amodar n'y croyait pas ses yeux. Cid Raines était désormais Primarch. Cette espèce d'aliéné se trouvait désormais à la tête de la plus grande nation de Cocoon. Amodar se pencha en avant pour écouter avec attention le discours du nouveau représentant du Créateur.

« Cher et bien aimé peuple d'Eden. En tant que nouveau Primarch, je me dois d'œuvrer pour le bien-être et la satisfaction de mon peuple. Eden se doit de resplendir à nouveau, briller de mille feux, aux yeux du reste du monde et même de l'univers ! »

« Et je suis là pour rendre sa splendeur d'antan à Eden ! Que cette cité renaisse de ces cendres. Que ce peuple, ligoter par un traité qui n'apporte que désolation et contrainte à Eden soit brûler que ce pacte qui contraint Eden en un simple site touristique soit décimer. Que le monde entier vénère Eden et reste en admiration pour son peuple. Que la suprématie d'Eden soit connue de tous, vénéré de tous ! »

« Et en particulier de ceux qui n'ont pas voulu rejoindre les cieux ! Ajouta vicieusement Raines. »

Raines abaissa lentement ses bras avant de se rassoir sur son trône. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux les rouvrir ensuite. Effet de style, effet de classe.

« C'est pourquoi je déclare officiellement la guerre à la nation de Pulse, nation maudite qui n'a pas suivi notre vénéré Lindzei ! Vive Lindzei, vive Cocoon, vive Eden ! »

Et le peuple d'Eden acclama son nouveau Primarch, le fou dégénéré qui allait sûrement les conduire à leur perte…


	18. Chapter 18

Hello tout le monde ! Comme j'ai un peu de temps devant moi, j'ai décidé de poster un petit chapitre. Et c'est rien que pour vous ! Ah et avant de vous laissez lire la suite, petit **sondage** : De mes deux fics FFXIII laquelle préférez-vous ? "Quand la foudre devient lumière" ou "To find Hope" ?.

**ultima-terra : **Eh oui, j'ai fait de Raines un fou psychotique, obsédé et qui ne lâche pas prise. en même temps à ses yeux, Hope est le seul être capable de le rendre heureux. Et Hope...Ben disons qu'il a été assez occupé à s'acclimater à l'environnement de Pulse ...je sais c'est une vieille excuse *Tisiphone va se cacher*. j'espère que t'as passée une bonne fête et je suis ravie que mon petit chapitre ait pu égayer ta journée !

** Inconnu** : Oui , t'as aimé ! Trop contente. Arigato, Inconnu-san ^^. Bonne lecture ! (surtout qu'il va y avoir du mouvement dans ce chapitre )

**Saphir** : Yo ! Ravie que tu ait aimé mon chapitre et désolé pour ton pc...(moi j'aurais fait une grosse dépression vu que tout mes chapitres sont dessus et que leurs pertes pourraient me terrasser d'un coup). Et Noel, of course Noel ! Je l'adore ce perso. D'ailleurs, je crois que je le préfère à Hope **et** à Lightning. Noel Kreiss !*Tisiphone hurle comme une groupie* ^^.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Oppressed People. **

Hope adorait les ruines de Paddra. C'était un lieu certes infesté de monstre mais tellement beau, serein. Et les murs étaient remplis d'inscriptions que Hope aimait déchiffrer. Inscriptions, symboles mystérieux, Hope avait toujours passionné par l'architecture, l'histoire et les sciences en générales.

Hope pouvait passer des heures ici à tenter d'éclaircir le mystère qui entourait ce lieu. Il s'approcha lentement du lecteur d'oracle qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'étudier et vit qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un.

La personne se retourna en l'entendant arriver et Hope la reconnut. C'était Yeul, la personne que Noel avait pour mission de protéger. D'ailleurs il le suspectait d'en pincer pour la jeune demoiselle.

Yeul était plutôt jolie. De longs cheveux bleu électrique, des yeux d'un vert intense et un visage très angélique. Oui Paddra Nsu Yeul était jolie.

Mais elle avait aussi quelque chose de terriblement inquiétant. Son regard vide mais pourtant très présent semblait sonder les profondeurs de l'âme. Comme si elle voyait sans voir. Et même ses paroles qui n'avaient aucun sens, parvenaient toujours à faire écho dans le cœur des gens.

Yeul s'avança vers lui d'une démarche, faible, très lente. Comme si marcher était une aptitude qui lui avait été estropié. Hope, bien que très mal à l'aise, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, est attendit la suite des évènements.

« La guerre des mondes est imminente, mais tu peux l'éviter. Toi seul détiens la clé…non, tu es la clé qui arrêtera le massacre. Toi seul peux le décider. Si tu choisis de fuir ton sort, les gens qui t'ont tendu la main périront, noyée par une pluie vengeresse. Mais si tu choisis d'y faire face, seul l'espoir finira captif. »

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, demanda Hope les yeux plissés et l'attitude fuyante.

- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire… Affirma la jeune fille en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens. Tu vois ce que je veux dire mais tu ne veux pas l'entendre.

- Pluie vengeresse …Cid Raines, c'est ça ? Lâcha amèrement Hope.

- Toi seul peux en décider. »

Hope demeura silencieux, digérant l'oracle de Yeul.

« Mais… »

Hope releva la tête et observa Yeul qui semblait soudainement hésiter à parler, comme pour chercher ses mots.

« Mais si un jour la lumière cesse de briller à tes yeux, elle brillera toujours dans ton cœur…Ne désespère jamais de retrouver la lumière, car elle sera toujours là, quelque part, à t'attendre. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

Yeul n'attendit plus longtemps et passa à côté de Hope pour rejoindre le village.

- Alors si je ne me livre pas à Raines, Noel, Sazh, Dajh, Vanille, Fang, tous les oerbians, le camionneur, et même Light, tous finiront par mourir… ?

Yeul s'arrêta, et sans se retourner, prononça d'une voix très douce, pleine de tendresse :

« Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. Noel est la seule personne qui me voit vraiment et qui me rende heureuse. »

Hope n'avait pas la prétention de pouvoir comprendre ce que ressentait une prophétesse. Voir l'avenir pour mourir jeune, cela tenait plus d'une malédiction que d'un don à ses yeux. Ce qu'il pouvait comprendre par contre, c'était son envie de voir Noel vivre le plus longtemps possible.

_Que l'être aimé vive heureux. Même si c'est sans moi_. Yeul devait sûrement être ce genre de personne.

« Lightning… »

%%%%%%%%%%%

Cela faisait près d'heure que Hope était assis sur les marches en pierre, à fixer un point imaginaire dans l'horizon. Les paroles de Yeul résonnaient encore dans son âme. Ou plutôt les oracles devraient-ils dire…

Yeul était une prophétesse. Ses paroles aussi confuse et vague qu'elles pouvaient être étaient forcément source de vérité.

Raines se prépare à attaquer Gran Pulse. C'était certain. Mais est-ce que c'est uniquement pour lui ? Ca c'était moins certain.

Ok, c'est un obsédé qui veut l'épouser, mais serait-il capable d'aller jusqu'à sacrifier la vie de son peuple pour cela ? Est-ce que Raines était à ce point un mauvais chef ? Est-ce que s'il se rendait, cela éviterait la guerre ? Est-ce que cela changerait quelque chose au destin de Pulse ?

La réponse était oui. Cid Raines était un fou furieux capable de tout sacrifier pour le retrouver. S'il se rendait, une nouvelle guerre entre les deux mondes n'aura pas lieu d'être. Hope le savait. A quoi bon s'illusionner sur ce fait…

Mais le problème c'est qu'il ne voulait pas se rendre. Jamais il n'épousera un homme et encore moins le meurtrier de Snell et Raijin.

Mais s'il ne le faisait pas.

« _Les gens qui t'ont tendu la main périront, noyée par une pluie vengeresse. »._

Hope se prit la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Puis soudain il rouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il s'avait ce qu'il devait faire. En fait il l'a toujours sût. Mais il ne le voulait pas.

_« Mais si tu choisis d'y faire face, seul l'espoir finira captif.»_

« J'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'il me restait à faire. Mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre, murmura tristement Hope. »

Il se releva et contempla une nouvelle fois l'horizon. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le faire…

%%%%%%%%%%

« Comment ça tu dois retourner sur Cocoon ! S'exclama Noel. »

Hope observa les visages ahuris, furieux voire peinés de ses amis. Il avait choisit de les mettre au courant de sa décision. En fait c'est surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait en faire autrement : il lui fallait l'aide d'une L'Cie pour rejoindre le Haut-Monde.

« Cid Raines, il, commença Hope, le souffle court, il veut déclarer la guerre à Pulse.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais penser cela ? Demanda impétueusement Fang.

- C'est une certitude, murmura Hope. Yeul me l'a prédit. Ou du moins, elle me l'a clairement fais comprendre. Et il y a beaucoup de chance pour que ce soit uniquement pour me retrouver.»

Tous demeurèrent silencieux face à cette déclaration. Ils avaient tout un grand respect vis-à-vis des paroles de prophétesse. Parole de Yeul, parole de vérité.

« Alors que comptes-tu faire ? Retourner sur Cocoon ? Epouser Raines, être heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfant ? Déclara ironiquement Lightning, essayant péniblement de masquer sa colère. »

Tous regardèrent Lightning abasourdit. Tant de méchanceté gratuite. Hope baissa les yeux et fixa un coin de la pièce. Venant de Lightning, ces mots lui firent l'effet d'une gifle.

« Eh pas la peine d'être aussi dure, lui reprocha Fang. Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait décidé. »

Pour toute réponse, Lightning se retourna et croisa les bras, l'air complètement fâchée. D'une certaine façon, elle avait l'air d'une petite fille à laquelle on refusait un caprice.

« Eh bien, il faut croire que c'est ce qui va se passer, hein. Sauf qu'on enlève juste la partie où je suis heureux et j'ai beaucoup d'enfant ! Lâcha furieusement Hope. »

Lightning décroisa des bras et se retourna vers Hope, le regard surpris.

« Hope, je…

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce dont j'ai envie ? Tu es pourtant la personne la mieux placée pour savoir à quel point je déteste Cid Raines, à quel point je méprise cette vermine !

- Hope je suis désolée, le coupa Lightning avec sincérité.

- Et toi tu… »

Hope n'acheva pas sa phrase et se mit dos à ses camarades. Il ne voulait pas leur faire de la peine. Pourquoi n'était-il pas plus fort…Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce, chacun respectant le silence de Hope, avant que Vanille n'intervienne dans la conversation.

« Euh dites, commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Si j'ai bien compris, ce Cid Raines, il veut épouser Hope, c'est ça ? »

Ne recevant pas de réponse Vanille choisit tout de même de poursuivre.

« Et si Raines se trouvait dans l'impossibilité d'épouser Hope parce que…disons parce que Hope était déjà marié… ? »

Un long silence suivit les paroles de Vanille avant que tout ne s'enchaine…vivement. Hope se retourna vivement vers elle, Fang lui attrapa vivement les épaules, Lightning ouvrit vivement la bouche et Noel laissa vivement tomber ses deux lames.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Articula difficilement Noel.

- Eh bien si Hope est déjà marié, Cid Raines ne pourra plus l'épouser non ? Et puis je suppose qu'étant le chef du…attend comment ça s'appelle déjà… ah oui du Sanctum, il ne pourra pas contredire la validité de ce lien sacré…Non ?

- Vanille, t'es un génie ! S'exclama vivement Noel en lui serrant vivement les mains.

- Ah oui t'assure ! Confirma Fang, pas peu fière de sa sœur. »

Seul Hope et Lightning ne dirent rien, l'un silencieux, l'autre clouée sur place.

« Je, commença Hope. »

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, un grand point d'interrogation sur la tête.

« Qui ? Lâcha-t-il finalement.

- Pardon ? Demanda Noel.

- Je veux dire que je n'ai pas de copine et donc il faut bien trouver une fille qui veuille bien se lier à moi pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dit piteusement Hope.

- Eh bien moi, ça ne me dérange pas, assura Vanille. Si me marier avec toi peut te rendre le sourire et te libérer, alors je le ferais sans hésiter. Tu es mon ami après tout. »

Hope lui lança un regard très reconnaissant. Vanille avait le cœur sur la main, mais…

« Tu ne peux pas, Vanille, intervint Noel, tu es une pulsienne. Raines pourra toujours remettre en cause la validité du mariage. En gros seule une habitante de Cocoon pourra prétendre à épouser Hope… »

A peine le jeune chasseur eut-il prononcé ces mots que tous les regards convergèrent vers Lightning qui ouvrit grands les yeux. Elle les regarda tous un à un. Est-ce qu'il envisageait sérieusement de…

« Eh bien, je crois qu'on l'a notre future mariée ! S'exclama joyeusement la grande brune. »

Ils étaient sérieux, mortellement sérieux. Lightning se sentit prise au dépourvue.

« Alors t'en pense quoi beauté ? Demanda Fang. »

Lightning la considéra quelque instant, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce sans plus un mot, sous le regard ébahi de ses camarades.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour tout le monde. Me voici pour la suite. Une suite un peu courte certes mais j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture !

**ultima-terra** : eh oui notre petite Claire va se marier. (enfin sauf si elle ne veut pas de Hope.).Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Par contre je ne savais pas que dans FFIX il y avait une scène de mariage ( en même temps vu que j'y ait pas joué et vu quelque extraits...) ^^.

**Inconnu** : Y aura-t-il un mariage et plein de petits Estheim...? That's the question. Faut déjà que Light accepte d'épouser Hope, qu'elle se trouve une jolie robe, qu'ils se trouve un petit coin romantique pour..hmm...enfin bref ! Tout ça pour dire que y'a du chemin encore (et semé d'embuche, de gros embuche pour être exacte.) D'ailleurs peut-être même que y'aura tellement d'embuche que y'aura pas de mariage... Ok j'arrête ^^.

Et un grand coucou à ma petite Saphir !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Si tu ouvre ton coeur...  
**

Hope, le cœur en miette, contempla, complètement impuissant, Lightning quitter la pièce sans le moindre regard. Est-ce que l'idée d'être sa femme la rebutait à ce point ? Hope ne savait pas comment le prendre. Il était à la fois furieux et peiné.

Un ange passa.

« Bon, comme on dit chez nous « Qui ne dit mot consent. », énonça Fang, pragmatique.

- Je ne crois pas non, rétorqua sèchement Hope, presqu'agressif. »

Noel essaya de poser une main amicale sur son épaule mais Hope rejeta l'offre et sortir à son tour de la pièce.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hope s'avança en direction de Light, en plein combat contre un flan. Il voulait lui parler, il devait lui parler. Il s'arma de son boomerang et visa d'un geste précis et net le flan qui se désintégra sur le coup. Light se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard pénétrant avant de lui tourner à nouveau le dos.

« Light, il faut qu'on parle, commença Hope. Je…

- Je t'épouserais, le coupa immédiatement l'ainée des Farron.

- Hein ? Lança bêtement Hope.

- C'est le moyen le plus simple de te sauver. Vanille a raison. Si tu es déjà marié, alors Raines ne pourra rien te faire. Et tu pourras retourner à tes parents.

- Light…

- Et puis c'est juste un mariage. Un simple bout de papier et une paire d'alliance. On ne sera pas obliger de vivre ensemble, souffla Light. »

Hope sentit son cœur s'émietter à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. Il savait pertinemment que Light ne le détestait pas. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas pour autant. Du moins pas comme lui l'aimait.

Il fallait se l'avouer, au début il avait trouvé cette idée de mariage avec Lightning très séduisante. Mais maintenant cela lui semblait être davantage une condamnation. Condamner à voir la femme qu'il aimait malheureuse à ses côtés. Tandis que lui la désirerait toujours un peu plus.

« Light, si tu ne…

- J'ai fais mon choix Hope, trancha-t-elle net. Je veux te protéger et il n'est pas question pour moi de revenir sur ma parole. »

_La lumière a ses raisons que la raison et l'espoir ignorent._

Hope considéra silencieusement Lightning. Est-ce qu'il avait le droit de lui imposer ce mariage alors que lui-même savait qu'elle effet cela pouvait faire ? Est-ce qu'il avait le droit de s'approprier la femme qu'il aimait alors que ce n'était clairement pas réciproque ?

Hope aimait Lightning. Il aimait sa voix, ses mimiques, sa façon de virevolter dans les airs lorsqu'elle combattait. Son petit timide qui l'attendrissait et la rendait attachante.

Plus le temps passait et plus son envie de Lightning augmentait. Plus le temps passait et plus ses sentiments s'intensifiaient.

Ce qui au départ était un sentiment doux et tendre, devenait de plus en plus violent et prenant.

Hope ferma ses poings et sa mâchoire se contracta. Son regard s'était durcit.

Une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait choisit s'emménager chez Noel était pour fuir son désir de Light. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec elle, c'était lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous les deux aventurés dans la faille de Titan.

Seul en sa compagnie, il se souvenait d'avoir brusquement envie d'elle. Elle contre une paroi rocheuse pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour bestialement. Il avait eu envie de la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras et ne plus la lâcher, quitte à l'étouffer. L'étouffer comme elle l'étouffait. Qu'elle ne soit qu'à lui, et à lui seul.

Hope avait ressentit un tel dégout de lui-même après coup, que depuis, il évitait les contacts prolongés avec la jeune femme.

C'est dans ces moments-là que Hope se sentait très sale, pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Parce que dans ces moments-là, il comprenait ce qu'avait pût ressentir Raines à son encontre : un sentiment d'égoïsme absolu et de possessivité d'une rare intensité. Et comprendre Raines c'était d'une certaine façon se rapprocher de lui.

« Je ne suis pas Cid Raines, énonça sentencieusement Hope. Je ne forcerai jamais une personne à se marier contre sa volonté. Je ne te forcerai jamais à m'épouser. »

Lightning demeura silencieuse avant de faire face à Hope et lui dire clairement.

« C'est par ma seule volonté que j'ai accepté de t'épouser, Hope. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est le choix que j'ai fais, c'est la voie que j'ai choisis. »

Hope observa la femme qui l'avait libéré dans le blanc des yeux. Elle semblait sûre et certaine de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle fonçait, toujours et en toute circonstance.

- Dans ces cas-là… »

Hope s'approcha de Light et lui attrapa la main.

« Même si notre union sera factice, je tiens quand même à y mettre la forme. »

Hope se mit à genoux et sortit un petit écrin de velours rouge. Il l'ouvrit devant la jeune soldat et...

%%%%%%%%%%

« Alors vous vous êtes réconciliés les amoureux ? Rit Vanille en voyant les futurs mariés revenir de leurs petites escapades nocturne. »

Hope se racla la gorge, très gêné et Lightning jeta un regard furieux à Vanille avant de regarder ailleurs.

- Mais il nous reste un problème majeur à résoudre, interrompit Noel d'une voix calme et réfléchit.

- Lequel ? Questionna Fang.

- Le mariage doit se dérouler sur Cocoon pour être valide. Cela suppose donc que Hope retourne sur Cocoon. Et donc que l'une d'entre vous, soit Vanille, soit Fang, l'accompagne.

- J'irai, s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Fang et Vanille.

- Non, c'est trop dangereux, décréta Fang. Tu restes ici. J'irais !

- Mais je veux assister au mariage de Hope et Light. Protesta Vanille. Je ne peux pas manquer un évènement pareil ! T'imagine si je rate la scène du baiser ? »

Fang lui lança un regard lourd de sens, et Vanille capitula.

« Dis-moi Lightning comment se déroule un mariage sur Cocoon ? Doit-on se rendre sur un lieu spécifique ? Demanda Noel.

- Il faut simplement se rendre devant un marieur. Et on peut trouver un marieur sur n'importe quel territoire de Cocoon. Mais…

- Mais ? Demanda Fang.

- Mais il faut se marier dans la terre natale du futur époux.

- Palampolum, finit Hope. »

Après avoir expliquer la géographie de Cocoon, Noel, Fang et Vanille comprirent mieux la morosité de Hope. Aller à Palampolum, épouser en douce Lightning sans se faire choper par la cavalerie ou la garde civile de son pays natale et le faire ensuite savoir à Raines pour ne pas qu'il déclare la guerre à Pulse. Quoi de plus facile ?

« Je viens avec vous, déclara subitement Noel.

- Mais tu n'es pas un L'Cie, protesta Vanille.

- Oui, mais je sais me battre et je sens que ça va chauffer sur Cocoon. Vous aurez besoin de moi, énonça fermement Noel. Et puis moi aussi j'ai envie de voir la scène du baiser.

- Noel ! Hurla Hope furibond. »

Mais devant le regard amusé de Noel, Hope ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Noel avait réussie à détendre l'atmosphère et Hope se sentit plus serein, plus confiant.

« Tout ira bien. Pensa-t-il.»

_Il ne pouvait pas se tromper plus lourdement._

* * *

**Bon, avant de vous laissez vaquer à vos occupations, j'ai juste deux choses à ajouter :**

**- Si à un quelconque moment vous estimez que ma fic doit passer du rating T à M, faites le moi savoir s'il vous plait. J'écris, j'écris et je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois élever le rating. Pour l'instant, je pense que ça va mais si vous estimez que c'est trop "hardcore" pour 15 ans, dites le moi. **

**- Personne n'a répondu à mon sondage *Tisiphone va pleurer dans son coin*. Non plus sérieusement j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir laquelle de mes fics FF vous préférez . S'il vous plait ? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Inconnu** : Ouah j'étais trop pliée en lisant ton commentaire. Les larmes auraient-elle perdu de leur vigueur ? ...^^. Euh pour la scène entre Hope et Light, je ne voulais pas trop faire rose bonbon dégoulinant. J'avais détaillé un petit peu plus les dialogues( un tout petit peu plus) mais comme ça faisait trop mièvre... voilà ce qu'était le texte à l'origine :

_[ Hope se mit à genoux et sortit un petit écrin de velours rouge. Il l'ouvrit devant la jeune soldat et la suite vous l'a connaissez._

_..._

_« Oui je le veux. » ]_

En gros on voit seulement que Light dire 'je le veux.' Mais comme je trouvais a trop bizarre... Enfin voilà.

**ultima-terra** : oh tu aimes quand c'est un tantinet, hmm comment dire... "coquinou" ;p. Eh bien disons que les hormones de Hope le travaille un peu beaucoup. Mais bon il en a quand même eu des lourd remords d'avoir imaginé ce genre de choses. SURTOUT dans la mesure où elle lui a sauvé la vie et que lui a quand même penser à ...enfin bref. Euh que puis-je ajouter de plus ? Rien. Bonne lecture !

**Shisuke-san** : Hello. Oui, mes deux fics sont plutôt différentes l'une de l'autre. Je voulais m'essayer à un autre genre, plus d'action, moins de pensées. Je voulais écrire des trucs plus dynamique, histoire de changer un peu. Et puis, merci, merci, mille merci de me suivre. Je comprends tout à fait que tu ne commentes pas chaque chapitre et avoir un petit mot de temps en temps de ta part me va parfaitement. Ca me permet de savoir que ma fic ne te déçois pas ou autre. Mais bon cela ne veut pas dire que je me plains de tout ceux et celles qui commentent tout mes chapitres. Bien au contraire ! C'est même ça qui me donne la force de continuer ! Et encore merci!

Saphir : Tinquiète pas, y'aura bien une lune de miel...mais pas sûre qu'elle soi de ton goût...enfin quoique...^^. Allez va, je te laisse lire la suite.

**Chapitre 20 : Welcome to my life.  
**

En posant les pieds sur Palampolum, Hope se sentit tressaillir. Mais il ne sut dire si c'était de peur ou bien de joie. Ce lieu était quand même son pays natal. Le lieu où il avait grandit, où il avait fait les 400 coups avec ses deux grands frères.

De Bodhum jusqu'à la capitale du commerce, ils avaient fait le trajet sur le dos de Bahamut. Moyen de locomotion le plus rapide selon Lightning, le plus sûre selon Fang, le plus discret selon Noel et le plus amusant selon Vanille.

Hope aurait voulu se précipiter chez lui pour voir sa mère mais il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps. Il fallait au plus vite qu'il voit un marieur. Tant pis pour les costumes et autres, il fallait juste finir ça le plus vite possible.

%%%%%%%%%%

« Alors ? Demanda Noel à Hope et Lightning qui venaient de sortir de l'office de mariage.

- Il ne pourra pas nous marier avant trois mois, un mois tout au plus. Lâcha piteusement Hope. »

Vanille et Fang lâchèrent un soupir las et Noel était déjà entrain de réfléchir à une autre solution. Lightning était quant à elle, fidèle à elle-même, les bras croisées et farouchement sur ses gardes. Hope s'interrompit dans ses pensées lorsqu'une voix suraiguë vint les interpeller.

« Oh mais attends, je te reconnais toi, s'exclama la voix fluette. »

Hope se retourna pour faire face à une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année. Les cheveux blonds coupés courts, des yeux saphir et malicieux.

« Excuse-moi mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vue quelque part, continua la jeune fille un doigt sur le menton. Attends ça va me revenir.

- Je crois que vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre mademoiselle, répondit poliment Hope.

- Ah je sais ! Tu es Hope non ? Hope…Estheim, s'exclama fièrement la jeune inconnue en short en sautillant sur place. »

Hope écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu te souviens de moi, Alyssa Zaidelle. On était dans la même classe en, voyons voir, je crois bien que c'était au collège.

- Ah oui mais c'est bien sûr, tu es Alyssa, dit Hope en essayant de masquer le malaise qui venait de l'envahir. Si cette fille avait réussie à le reconnaitre après 5 ans, c'est que d'autre personne seraient susceptible de le reconnaitre aussi.

- Sinon tu deviens quoi toi ? Demanda Alyssa.

- Euh, je suis serveur, à Bodhum, répondit précipitamment Hope.

- Ah moi, je suis assistante de marieur. Tu sais, celle qui classe les dossiers par ordre de priorité. »

Et soudain Hope vit la jeune fille d'un nouvel un œil. S'i peine quelque minute de cela Hope la voyait comme étant un potentiel danger, il la voyait dorénavant comme leur sauveuse attitrée.

« Alyssa, est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur, demanda Hope. »

%%%%%%%%%

Assise sur le chevet de son amie, Alyssa prit les mains de la belle endormie dans les siennes et écarta les mèches qui lui barraient le front.

« J'ai trouvé un moyen de réunir la somme nécessaire pour te sauver Nena. Alors attends-moi bien. Nous nous retrouverons bientôt. Et on pourra à nouveaux se goinfrer de pâtisseries, comme avant. Tout va redevenir comme avant. »

%%%%%%%%%

« C'est par là, dit Alyssa en désignant une bâtisse à quelque mètre d'eux. Vous continuez tout droit et vous arrivez à l'office. Aucune chance de le manquer ! »

- Merci, merci pour tout Alyssa. Jamais je n'oublierai ton geste. »

La jeune fille acquiesça joyeusement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Hope avait toujours eu beaucoup de chance il faut croire. Toutes sa vie il n'était tombé que sur des gens bien, qui lui ont tendu la main et l'ont aidé dans son malheur.

Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Alyssa d'ajouter son dossier en priorité après lui avoir expliqué sa situation, Alyssa s'était montrée très compréhensive et avait tout de suite accepté de l'aider. Ce qui devait à l'origine mettre trois à se réaliser est passé à trois jours. Et c'était aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui était le jour où il serait définitivement libéré de Cid Raines.

Hope se tourna vers ses amis, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres. Noel lui adressa un sourire confiant, Vanille semblait enchantée et Fang, une main sur la taille, l'encouragea. Seul Lightning semblait soucieuse. Elle avait le regard fixé sur la route rectiligne que leur avait présenté Alyssa.

« Light, est-ce que tout va bien.

- Oui, tout va bien, dit-elle pensivement après un long moment de réflexion. »

Après avoir une dernière fois salué Alyssa, le groupe s'avança vers le chemin. Lightning en tête du groupe, suivit de près par Hope tandis que leurs amis Pulsiens observaient le paysage qui s'offrait à eux.

Le temps était clair et dégagé. Le soleil était à son zénith, illuminant par la même occasion le passage. Palampolum, son pays natal, était vraiment une cité magnifique. Une légère brise souffla et Hope observa le vent caresser les cheveux et la nuque de Lightning dune façon très, _sensuelle _

A cet instant, Hope prit conscience de ce qu'épouser Light impliquait et il sentit son cœur s'alarmer. Il passa une main sur sa poitrine pour essayer de calmer son cœur qui s'était emballé à la perspective de…Avec Lightning…

Mais ses agréables (très agréables) et assez coquines (faut se le dire) pensées furent interrompues par un bruit assourdissant de moteur et d'hélice. Et avant même de prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait, Hope se sentit tiré et forcé à courir. Light avait attrapé sa main et courrait vers l'office de mariage.

« Fang, Noel et Vanille vont assurer nos arrières, dit-elle Hope.

- D'accord, dit Hope, conscient que le temps n'était pas aux débats. D'autant plus qu'il s'était mentalement préparé à ce genre d'éventualité vu sa poisse légendaire. »

Ils ne purent parcourir 30 mètres que devant eux se dressèrent des soldats. Lightning sortit sa gunblade et se mit en posture de combat. Mais avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, les soldats furent annihilés par une explosion, une boule de magma pour être plus exacte.

« Bahamut, murmura Lightning en voyant l'Eidolons danser dans les airs et dégager le passage.»

Ce fut au tour de Hope d'attraper la main de sa future femme et de parcourir à grand pas le chemin qui leur restait. C'est le souffle court, du moins pour lui, qu'ils entrèrent rapidement dans le bâtiment où ils furent accueillis par une multitude de lumières colorés. La pièce était en effet baignée par des vitraux.

Tandis que Light était resté en retrait, à l'affut du moindre danger, Hope se dirigea vers l'autel où le prêtre était entrain d'allumer des bougies,

« Euh, excusez-moi, mon amie et moi-même sommes là pour nous marier. »

Le prêtre se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres et Hope sentit ses oreilles bourdonner.

_« Comme on se retrouve dans d'étrange circonstance, chaton. »_

Cid Raines, Primarch d'Eden.

Hope tressaillit légèrement sous le regard pénétrant de Raines. Il pensait qu'avec le temps et suffisamment de maturité cet homme ne l'effraierait plus. Mais en cet instant Hope réalisa que ce prédateur lui foutait, et lui foutrait toujours les jetons.

Son sourire carnassier, ses mimiques théâtrales et sa voix rauque lui donnait toujours autant envie de fuir. Son regard langoureux et appréciateur lui donnaient toujours autant l'envie de s'en coller une dans la tête.

Cid Raines lui inspirerait toujours de la crainte. Et du mépris.

Hope serra ses poings et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

"Lightning..." pensa-t-il automatiquement.

Devant lui Raines se mit lentement à descendre une à une les marches de l'autel. Et Hope recula, pas à pas. Garder la distance. Et lorsque Raines atteignit la dernière marche, Hope décréta qu'il était temps de lui fausser compagnie. Il retourna d'un geste sec et courut rejoindre Lightning.

Et alors tout s'enchaina : un claquement de doigts, des soldats sortis de nulle part et un cri.

Celui de Lightning.


	21. Chapter 21

Coucou ! Bon comme j'ai un peu de temps devant moi et que le week-end, par contre, peu de chance, j'ai décidé de poster plutôt ! Et le chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents. Chui gentille, hein ? (enfin pas tant que ça au vu de ce qui va suivre...). Enfin, lisez, chers lectrices et lecteurs !

**ultima-terra** : oh, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déçu sur ce coup...snif. Et pour le manque de détail sur le voyage du retour, c'est juste que j'avais la flemme de l'écrire, vu que ce serait résumé à " et c'est sur le dos de Bahamut que nos 6 amis se dirigèrent vers Palampolum, et le tout en une journée." Enfin, un truc pas très intéressant. En ce qui concerne Vanille, je sais que tu l'apprécies pas beaucoup ( d'ailleurs moi non plus pour être honnête ^^) mais elle constitue quand même une force non négligeable à son Eidolons seul. Et puis comme elle y tenait ^^.

Après, oui, tout est bien de la faute d'Alyssa. Elle avait besoin de beaucoup d'argent pour sauver Nena Stein, sa meilleure amie. Elle a donc vendu l'info à Raines et tendu un guêt apens à Hope. Oh et j'ai regardé la scène de FF9. Particulièrement drôle ^^. Merci.

**Saphir** : Ben figure toi que moi non plus je peux la saquer. Déjà que je la trouvais chiante à se coller à Hope comme une sangsue (rrrr) en plus, il s'avère que c'est une traitre à solde de l'autre Caius (que je ne peux pas non plus saquer d'ailleurs). Euh après pour éclair au chocolat...ah non je ne vais quand même pas te spoiler ^^.

** Inconnu** : Ah je suis encore plié par ton commentaire. La première cougar venue ? Purée j'imagine trop bien la scène avec une femme toute frippée, couverte de fard et de rouge à lèvre criard et courant après son tendre "Cidounet". Oh mon dieu, je me fais de ses scènes moi ^^. Sinon, je vais plutôt bien. Merci de t'en soucier :D. Ps : tu l'auras pas trop attendue cette suite ^^.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Deeper than the Darkness.**

En apercevant Raines dévaler sensuellement les marches, Lightning s'était dirigée d'un pas ferme vers Hope. " Moi vivante, jamais personne ne lui ferait du mal." Mais quelque chose la retint. Une chose qui lui saisit tous ses membres. Et _la chose_ l'attira inexorablement vers _elle_. Light tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte : griffure, morsure, coup de coude. Mais la chose ne céda pas.

_Bien au contraire..._

Lightning écarquilla les yeux en sentant _la chose_ s'étendre sur ses jambes. Et c'est là qu'elle la vit. Cette chose bleue et visqueuse qui gagnait du terrain sur son corps. Cette chose froide et sans vie mais qui pourtant se mettait à recouvrir tout son corps. Et Lightning comprit alors: cette chose était entrain de l'emprisonner.

_Cette chose était entrain de la cristalliser…_

Light tendit sa main vers Hope qui hurlait son nom à plein poumon. Sa vision se faisait de plus en plus floue et l'air commençait à lui manquer. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible et lutter ne semblait qu'aggraver les choses. Lightning sût qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir.

Elle allait fusionner avec cette chose.

%%%%%%%%%%

Hope criait, hurlait à s'arracher le cœur. Il se débattait comme un forcené. Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance coulaient sur ses lèvres.

« Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Non Lightning ! Lightning ! »

Devant lui, une espèce bouillasse turquoise sortit d'une machine recouvrait le corps de Light qui ne bougeait plus. Hope mordit à pleines dents le bras du soldat qui le retenait et s'élança vers son amie.

Il attrapa les mains de Lightning et y frotta affectueusement ses lèvres, son front, son âme. Comme un chat désirant ardemment des caresses. Mais aucune sensation, aucun picotement ne se fit ressentir. Les mains de Light venaient cristalliser.

« Lightning… »

Hope avait la gorge serré et sa voix tremblait. Le sang pulsait dans ses tempes et de la sueur perlaient son front. Il regarda tout autour de lui un moyen de la sortir de là. Et elle, elle le regardait sereinement, un air qui ne lui connaissait pas. Un visage tellement peu familier de la Lightning si vivante et énergétique qu'il connaissait.

Comme si elle avait abandonnée… Hope secoua la tête. Il refusait de penser à ce genre de chose.

« Hope… »

La voix de Light sonnait comme un reproche, un doux et amer reproche. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait lui dire mais…

« Il doit y avoir un moyen de … quelque part dans cette pièce…je… »

Hope avait énormément du mal à parler. Sa voix tremblait plus qu'autre chose et sont esprit était complètement embrouiller. Tout son corps menaçait de le quitter à tout moment.

« Hope… »

Il ne voulait pas regarder Lightning en face. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme ça : aussi peu sûr de trouver un moyen de la libérer.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, murmura Hope la voix enrouée. Pitié, tout mais pas ça… »

%%%%%%%%%%%

Lightning observait tendrement l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle ancra dans ses billes azurs les perles émeraudes de Hope. Comme pour graver à jamais dans sa mémoire, chaque trait de son visage, de sa personnalité. Et chaque souvenir défila sous ses yeux.

_Lightning venait une nouvelle fois de broyer les doigts d'un client trop entreprenant. Elle se retourna sans plus s'occuper de l'homme qui se tordait de douleur. C'est à se moment qu'elle le croisa. Ce regard émeraude, tellement tendre, presque rêveur. Et ce regard c'était sur elle qu'il était posé._

_La jeune femme, elle, se détourna et sentit son cœur battre à une allure inquiétante. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son cœur s'emballait-il autant ? Et pourquoi elle ne savait plus où se mettre ?_

_Bon sang mais pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi gênée ?_

Hope avait libéré une partie d'elle-même qu'elle avait toujours pris soin d'enfermé. Ce n'était sûrement pas délibéré. Mais le résultat était là : il avait déterré le cœur qu'elle avait elle-même inhumé.

_Lightning, après s'être préparée, descendit les marches de sa maison et s'avança vers la cuisine. Hope était déjà installé sur la table, une tasse de café à la main. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. Avant même de prendre conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, Lightning s'était retournée et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi en cette belle matinée, son premier réflexe fut de fuir Hope._

_« Bonjour, lui lança-t-il. »_

_Ce qui eut pour effet de l'arrêter net. Droite comme un I, elle se retourna pour lui répondre gentiment._

_« Viens installe-toi, l'invita-t-il en désignant la chaise en face de lui. »_

_Lightning hocha la tête et s'avança vers la chaise. Elle se sentait ridicule, affreusement gênée. Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi …_

_Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne l'interrompt. C'était Hope qui ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer immédiatement après. Puis semblant se décider, il se reprit et parla du moins essaya._

_« Euh tu sais Light, aujourd'hui, enfin je veux dire ce soir, il y a le spectacle de feu d'artifice, bégaya Hope les joues roses. Et je voulais savoir si, enfin tu vois, comme j'ai très envie de le voir, je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien y aller avec moi. »_

_Voir les feux d'artifices ? Ensemble ? Un rendez-vous ? Ou juste une sortie entre amis ?_

_« D'accord. »_

_Hope leva brusquement les yeux vers Light et la scruta du regard_

_« On ira après le boulot alors… »_

_Lightning, en voyant la mine réjouie de Hope, sentit des papillons dans son ventre. Puis elle observa Hope monter dans sa chambre en quatrième vitesse et sentit un sentiment de tristesse l'envahir._

_Et elle ne savait pas si c'était parce que Hope venait de quitter la pièce ou si c'est parce qu'elle avait l'impression de se lancer dans quelque chose de mal…Et pardessus tout elle ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi ce genre de questions lui sautait à l'esprit._

_« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même._

Il avait apporté tellement de douceur dans sa vie, douceur qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru retrouver depuis la mort de ses parents.

_« La vue est vraiment magnifique ! »_

_Lightning se sentit sorti de sa torpeur par la voix de Hope, elle le regarda en coin et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était sur elle et non sur le ciel qu'il avait le regard posé. Lightning se sentit à nouveau gênée et essayait de porter son regard ailleurs._

Lightning aimait observer Hope. Le voir lui donnait un bon sentiment. Elle aimait tellement son regard rieur, presque moqueur lorsqu'il la taquinait. Elle aimait la fougue qui l'emportait lorsque quelque chose lui paraissait injuste. Elle aimait le regarder réfléchir sur le sens des ruines ou autre objet archéologique. Ses sourcils froncés, son air concentré, sa moue boudeuse. Et elle n'aimait pas le voir complice avec une autre.

_Lightning se retenait de foutre son poings dans la figure de la guerrière de Pulse. Cette dernière semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à la voir en rogne._

_« Ben fais pas ta timide, ma jolie. Ricana Fang. C'est pas si terrible de me donner la main…si ?»_

_Lightning s'apprêtait à lui balancer une réplique cinglante mais se figea en voyant la scène qui se produisait sous ses yeux. Hope venait d'attraper la main de Vanille puis lui murmura quelque chose au creux de l'oreille. La jeune rouquine se mit à rougir et à baisser timidement la tête avant de lui répondre._

_Lightning n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Elle se mit à détester automatiquement Vanille et à haïr Hope. Cette scène lui faisait un mal de chien. Et son cœur se mit à lui faire encore plus mal lorsqu'elle vit les deux jeunes gens échanger un sourire complice. Light se retint de hurler. Alors elle s'engouffra dans une carapace._

_« Bon on passe en premier, dit Vanille en faisant de grands signes. »_

_Lightning détesta immédiatement cette fille : sa fraicheur, son air mignon, son sourire. Hope attrapa la main que Vanille lui tendait et un faisceau de lumière emporta les deux jeunes gens._

_« Bon on y va l'introvertie ? Demanda un brin moqueur Fang._

_- Hmpf… dit Lightning en posant son regard ailleurs. »_

Elle aimait Hope. Elle ne se l'aurait jamais avoué et encore moins à Fang ou Vanille, mais elle voulait qu'une personne le sache au moins.

- Jamais tu ne me perdras, lui répondit-t-elle doucement. Une partie de moi t'appartiendra toujours. Et ce parce que je… »

%%%%%%%

_« …parce que je t'aime Hope. » _

Hope ouvrit grand les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise et leva brusquement les yeux vers celle qu'il aimait. Son cœur, qui l'espace d'une seconde s'était mis à battre la chamade, s'arrêta la seconde d'après.

Lightning avait finit de cristalliser.

Hope lâcha les mains de Lightning sous le choc et s'écroula parterre, le regard vide et les lèvres entrouvertes. Ses mains convulsaient et tout son corps lui semblait devenu extrêmement lourd. Elle l'aimait. Light l'aimait.

L'instant d'après Hope hurlait à s'en perforer les poumons.

« C'est pas vrai. Tout ceci n'est pas vrai. Rien de tout ça n'est réel. »

Hope ferma les yeux. Oui, rien de tout cela n'est réel. Light n'était pas morte. Il allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre et la voir debout, les mains croisées, le regard fière et déterminée.

Fermer les yeux, et l'immonde réalité disparaitrait.

%%%%%%%%%%

« Alors que penses-tu de ma nouvelle création ? »

Raines s'avança en se délectant de la vue de son âme-sœur complètement avachi devant la statue de la jeune femme cristallisée. Il se pencha ensuite vers sa moitié pour lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

« Plutôt intéressante n'est-il pas ? »

Hope ne cilla pas et Cid Raines en fut contrit. Il se redressa et suivit le regard de Hope. La ravisseuse… Cette espèce de sorcière qui avait osé lui prendre Hope, son Hope. Il prit un fin plaisir à voir cette mégère enfermée à jamais dans ce pilier de cristal.

Puis soudain Raines réalisa qu'il se dégageait une certaine beauté de cette femme. Cristallisée, elle semblait resplendir. Quelque mèche de ses cheveux, volant au vent, s'était figée en plein mouvement. Son regard droit, rempli de tendresse. Les mains tendues, offerte, pleine de promesse d'amour et d'affection.

Oui, le tableau était juste magnifique. Et les vitraux n'arrangeaient rien. Même dans la mort, elle semblait immortelle. Et cela l'agaça net. Ce n'est surement pas pour immortaliser la beauté de cette femme que Raines avait instigué la création de cette machine à stase. Non il avait d'autres projets pour cette garce. Raines serra les poings et défia la statue du regard.

« J'ai gagné et tu as perdu. Et ça, tu vas très vite le comprendre. Bientôt tu mesureras toute l'étendue de ma victoire ». Pensa-t-il en son for intérieur.

Il posa un regard sur Hope et remarqua que le jeune homme s'était mis à trembler frénétiquement. De peur ? D'appréhension ?... D'excitation ?

« Rends-la-moi… »

Murmure pathétique que venait de prononcer son ange. Raines en aurait volontiers rit. Mais Hope était tellement beau. Le temps semblait l'avoir métamorphoser. Du mignon petit éphèbe, il était passé à homme extrêmement séduisant. Et Raines ne put qu'apprécier le changement.

« Rends-moi Lightning. »

Le ton de son apollon semblait plus féroce. Le chaton aurait-il sortit ses griffes ? Lightning, serait-ce cette femme ?

« Rend-moi Lightning enfoiré ! »

Hope se jeta sur lui et Raines eut de justesse le temps de sortir la seringue de sous sa cape et de l'enfoncer dans le bras de Hope. Le jeune homme s'évanouit sur le champ et Raines l'attrapa gracieusement dans ses bras.

Il posa la tête de Hope sur son épaule tout en passant sa main dans la douce chevelure argentée de sa moitié. Il prit ensuite le temps d'observer longuement, tendrement les traits fins et particulièrement attrayant de Hope tout en s'attardant sur l'ourlet de ses lèvres qui appelait aux baisers.

* * *

Euh bon, voilà. J'espère que vous n'allez pas trop me détestez... euh...


	22. Chapter 22

Salutations à vous mes chers lecteurs ! Bon ce chapitre s'est fait un peu attendre et je m'en excuse. D'autant plus qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dedans... Désolée. Mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

**ultima-terra** : hello ! J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais me recevoir des tomates dans la figure à cause de mon précédents chapitres; mais heureusement dans toute ta bonté, tu n'a pas daigné me détester. Merci ^^. Sinon, Raines, ce qu'il va faire à Hope, euh, vaut mieux pas que je te le dise, parce que ça va être assez... Bon j'arrête de spoiler hein ^^. (Bon là à à coup sûr je me les reçoit les tomates^^). bon je ne te fait pas languir plus longtemps. Bonne lecture.

**Saphir** : Non saphir, pleure pas ! Mé euh, maintenant je m'en veux... Surtout que Raines, ben on n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler. Surtout Hope... C'est tenace ça les psychopathes.

**Inconnu** : *Tisiphone dans sa barbe,les yeux rêveurs* Tisiphonus-Edgus...ah ... *Tisiphone reprend ses esprits et de secoue la tête.* Oh mon dieu, toujours aussi pliée par tes commentaires ^^. Eh oui, Light est amoureuse de Hope. Et pas qu'un peu ,en plus. Quelque petites crises de jalousie, d'observation en douce du jeune homme en question...ah l'amour ! (critallisée en même temps que Light, de quoi le rendre éternel..non ?). Bon ok, j'arrête de dire des bétises et te laisse lire tranquillement.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : No way to Die  
**

C'est un rayon de lumière qui, malgré ses yeux fermés, brûla les yeux de Hope. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, émergeant doucement de sa douce léthargie. Sentant peu à peu les vestiges du sommeil le quitter, Hope tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

Une image de Lightning en phase cristalline lui traversa les yeux et Hope se redressa brusquement. Il observa les alentours et vit qu'il n'était pas chez lui, ni à Oerba…

« Pitié dites-moi que c'était juste un rêve, un vilain rêve, un mauvais rêve. »

Puis voyant pour la première fois les barreaux qui ornaient les fenêtres de la pièce, Hope sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Il gémit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Lightning

Son visage droit, fière, presqu'impétueux. Exigent.

Lightning

Son sourire, rassurant confiant, qui avait le don d'apaiser son âme.

Lightning

La manière timide qu'elle avait parfois de le regarder. Quant elle était gênée. La douce coloration qui apparaissait sous ses joues.

Lightning

Quant elle était furieuse, froide, militaire.

Lightning

Ou vulnérable. Sous la pluie, les cheveux humides.

Lightning…

Hope sentait qu'il sanglotait. Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé ? Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé dans un monde où Lightning n'était pas ?

« Reviens-moi Light… »

Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Il ne voulait pas vivre sans elle. Il voulait la revoir. Sentir la détermination et la force qui émanait d'elle. Sentir la douceur de son regard. La voir à nouveau de battre, avec grâce, élégance, virevoltante dans les airs.

« Je veux être avec toi, quelque soit le lieu, le moment, je veux être près de toi. »

Lightning à l'allure imposante se tournant vers lui, pour lui sourire. Un sourire rassurant. Un sourire qui vous dit « Tout ira bien. »

« Je veux te revoir, Light. »

Hope fourra sa main dans sa poche et saisit l'objet qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Mais avant de pouvoir le sortir, il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprochant pour voir ensuite une ombre s'étaler sur le pas de la porte. Il y a avait quelqu'un derrière cette porte. Et l'ombre tapie semblait vouloir rentrer.

Hope se leva et tout en serrant avec plus de conviction l'objet. Il se positionna face à l'ombre et attendit. La porte grinça avant de s'ouvrir sur…

« Hope ? »

Hope se figea instantanément et sentit ses forces le quitter à une vitesse hallucinante. Il se sentit soudain très faible. Les larmes qu'ils avaient essayé de vaillamment retenir coulèrent librement sur ses joues, le tout ponctué de sanglot.

« Maman… »

%%%%%%%%%%%

Nora était assise sur le lit à caresser les cheveux de Hope qui avait la tête sur ses genoux. Son fils avaient réussit à se calmer et s'était maintenant enfermé dans un mutisme absolue.

Nora avait tellement de question à poser à son fils, sur ce qu'il avait fait de sa vie ces cinq dernières années, sur les personnes qu'il avait fréquenté, la vie qu'il avait mené. Tout ce qu'elle savait de son fils était ce que Sazh Katzroy lui avait appris au détour d'une partie de poker à Nautilus.

Mais elle comprenait que l'heure n'était pas aux interrogations et que son fils avait pour le coup besoin de réconfort. Son fils avait bien grandit. Elle avait presque eut du mal à le reconnaitre. Il était devenu un charmant jeune homme et Nora ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

« Hope, commença doucement Nora.

- … Je t'en prie maman, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant. »

Nora acquiesça et continua ses caresses. Elle posa ensuite un baiser sonore sur le front de son fils. Hope ferma les yeux et une nuée de larmes coula aux coins de ses yeux. Hope couvrit ses yeux par son bras. Ils restèrent dans cette position longuement avant que Nora ne prenne la parole.

« Hope, je dois y aller. »

Hope se redressa et la fixa.

« Non, reste ! »

Nora secoua la tête et n'osa plus regarder son fils.

« Raines ne devrait pas tarder à venir te voir. Et il ne veut pas que je sois là. Je dois y aller mon chéri. »

Hope regarda sans un mot sa mère partir et se remit dans sa position initiale, c''est-à-dire, allongé, à fixer un point imaginaire du plafond. Il ne cilla pas lorsque la porte grinça à nouveau, laissant apparaitre Cid Raines, son cauchemar vivant.

« Je suppose que tu as reçu la visite de ta mère.

- Hm, grogna Hope.

- C'était un cadeau de bienvenue et de bon retour à la maison que je t'ai fais.

- Hm, grogna à nouveau Hope.

- Hé ! Tu devrais te montrer plus reconnaissant de ce que j'ai fait, s'offusqua Raines sur le ton de la plaisanterie en s'asseyant sur le lit, près de Hope. Et il va sans dire que lorsque nous serons mariés, j'autoriserai tes parents à venir aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitent. »

Et Raines eut exactement la réaction qu'il attendait de Hope. Celui-ci se redressa, le regard foudroyant.

« Comment ça quand on sera marié ? Hors de question que je t'épouse ! Cracha Hope. »

Raines soupira et secoua la tête d'un air tragique.

« Hope, Hope, souffla Raines les yeux brillants d'un éclat maléfique, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais en position de négocier. La cérémonie aura lieu dans trois jours.

- Je t'ai que je ne t'épouserai pas, crétin ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne saisie pas dans le « t'épouserai pas » ?

- Sûrement la partie où tu ne te souci pas de la vie de tes parents, répondit pensivement Raines, la main sur le menton. »

Hope ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se rétracta et posa son regard ailleurs. Il se remit dans sa position initiale et décida de ne plus accorder d'attention à Raines.

« Bien, je vois que tout est dit. Alors à demain mon amour, susurra amoureusement Raines.

- Beurk, ton dernier commentaire est à gerber, ne se gêna pas Hope pour déclarer. »

Raines se contenta de sourire et jeta un dernier regard à Hope avant de sortir.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Au moment où la porte se referma sur Raine, Hope attrapa un coussin le mordit à pleine dent avant de hurler dedans. Il saisit rapidement le couteau de poche de Light et le maintint, tremblant, contre son poignet, prêt à en finir.

« Attend-moi Light, je viens te rejoindre. »

Une minute s'écoula, puis deux, puis dix, pendant lesquels, Hope observa la lame brillante qui caressait la veine de son poignet. Il prit son élan et abaissa le couteau sur son poignet. Mais la lame n'entra pas en contact avec la peau satiné de Hope. Suspendu à quelque millimètre de sa peau, la lame tanguait, portée par la main chancelante de Hope.

Hope la mine réfléchit et sérieuse, contempla à nouveau sa veine palpitante, pleine de vie.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche, referma le couteau de Light et le balança contre le mur, avant de prendre sa tête entre les mains. Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'échappatoire cette fois. Même la mort ne pouvait lui servir d'issue de secours.

« Maman… »

C'est pour elle qu'il avait arrêté son geste. C'était pour sa mère qu'il n'était pas aller au bout de sa bêtise. Se tuer aurait équivalu à arracher lui-même le cœur de sa mère. Et ça, il ne le pouvait pas.

« Enfoiré… »

Ce bâtard de Raines avait tout calculé, tout prévu. Evidemment que s'il lui montrait Nora Estheim maintenant Hope ne pourrait ni prendre la fuite, ni choisir le suicide. Cette fois-ci même la mort ne pouvait lui servir d'échappatoire.

Il n'y avait plus de sortie. Plus d'issue. Hope sentit son âme être tirer par des abimes ténébreuses. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et fit le bilan de sa vie.

La première fois que Raines lui a déclaré sa « flamme », Raijin avait éclaté de rire, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague du Prince. Mais lorsqu'il comprit que Cid Raines envisageait sérieusement de faire de Hope son …concubin, Raijin le flanqua à la porte.

Hope connaissait très bien son ami. Et l'inverse était tout aussi vrai. Raijin connaissait parfaitement Hope. Il savait que Hope aimait les femmes.

D'ailleurs la plupart du temps, Hope se faisait entrainé par ses deux grands frères près des sources thermales pour y observer de jolies demoiselles faisant leur toilette. Même si Hope faisait mine d'être outré par le comportement de ses deux frères, cela ne l'empêchait pas de jeter quelques coup d'œil. Juste histoire de se cultiver…

_« Moi vivant, aucun homme ne touchera à Hope». _Avait-il déclaré de pied ferme à Raines_. _

Hope s'était senti soulagé, comme si un poids énorme venait de lui être retiré. Raijin était un gros bras, un monsieur muscle en puissance. Hope s'était dit que c'était la fin de son cauchemar. Mais ce n'était que le début.

Raines prit les paroles de Raijin au pied de la lettre et l'exécuta sans procès. L'étau commença à se resserrer et le sentiment de soulagement laissa vite place à un sentiment d'insécurité. Insécurité qui se transforma en angoisse et crise d'hystérie à la mort de Snell.

Lorsque ses parents l'aidèrent à s'enfuir, Hope avait retrouvé un semblant d'espoir. L'espoir de ne pas finir comme mignon de Raines, à 16 ans. Mais Raines l'a retrouvé et l'espoir s'est transformée en résignation.

Et elle est apparue et lui a tendu la main. Lightning… Elle lui avait redonné goût à la vie, à la liberté et lui a fait connaître un avant goût du paradis.

Lightning…

Elle semblait pourtant tellement forte, tellement immortelle, comme si rien ne pouvait ébranler sa détermination. Et il y a vraiment cru. A force de la voir réussir, il y a vraiment cru qu'elle était immortelle et que même Cid Raines n'y pourrai rien.

« Je serais toujours là pour toi… Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. »

Elle avait remis de l'espoir là où il n'y en avait plus. Elle avait remis de la liberté là où il n'y avait plus que résignation et désolation. Elle avait remis un peu de bonheur dans un cœur qui ne croyait plus en rien.

Tellement de personne l'avait aidé, tellement de personne : visage connu, visage familiers, visage inconnus…

Et pourtant, le revoici ici, au point de départ. Irrémédiablement. Quoiqu'il fasse, il reviendrait toujours ici, dans ce palais maudit. Comme si un élastique, qui tendu au maximum, le faisait toujours retourner dans ce lieu maudit.

Hope ne voulait plus se battre. Parce que battre équivalait à perdre des êtres chers. Il avait déjà perdu ses frères et la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses parents. Quitte à épouser l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus en ce bas monde.

« Peut-être que ce connard a raison. Pensa amèrement Hope. Peut-être que mon destin est de finir avec lui… »

_Que plus personne ne vienne me sauver..._


	23. Chapter 23

Hello tout le monde ! Bon je fais une apparition éclair et je dégage.

**ultima-terra** : ... quand j'ai lu ton commentaire, je me suis dit que tu t'étais dit "ouf". Mais le problème c'est que j'ai pas compris pourquoi...Non je dis ça parce que la merde de Hope vient juste de commencer et que le pire reste toujours à venir... mais n'oublions pas que cette fic est quand même rating T donc pas de scène choquante explicite :-) Par contre, je sens que dans ce chapitre, y'a une ptite partie qui devrait te plaire. Si si au début ;-)

**inconnu** : Coucou. heureux que le précédent chapitre t'ai quand même plu. Parce qu'il faut se l'avouer, il était quand même vachement lourd, avec Hope complètement au bord du gouffre. Bon, je te laisse lire la suite pour répondre à certaines de tes interrogations ^^.

**Saphir** : Non reviens, saphir ! Fais ce que bon te semble de Raines mais reviens ! Ouinnn. Et puis, non Raines n'a pas raison ! si ton amour n'est pas réciproque, ben il est pas réciproque, et puis c'est tout. Faut passer à autre chose au lieu de jouer les gamins capricieux, pourri gâter qui n'aime pas qu'on leur disent non. Non ,c'est non ! Rohhh. Enfin, bref, tout ça pour dire que...euh pour dire quoi au fait ? Euh je sais plus... Bon sinon Light, on va beaucoup parler d'elle, mais c'est tout.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : A nightmare, it's just a nightmare.**

Contrairement à ce que tout Eden aurait pu s'imaginer, Le Primarch Cid Raines dormit très mal cette nuit. Et même ci ce jour était le jour qu'il attendait depuis toute sa vie, Raines avait quand même passée une nuit agitée.

« Quel cauchemar ! » Pensa-t-il en se redressant et en passant une main sur son visage en sueur.

Raines, torse nu et adosser contre son lit, revécut l'espace d'un instant son cauchemar.

Lui s'approchant d'une porte fermée de laquelle s'échappait des soupirs et gémissements étouffés. Curieux, il l'avait ouverte pour y découvrir Hope étendu sur un lit, visiblement nu, portant sur lui la ravisseuse.

Assise à califourchon sur Hope, elle avait le dos cambrée, les cheveux rejetés en arrière, savourant ce que Hope lui procurait. Et même si leurs corps étaient masqués par des draps ébène, pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

Mais ce qui traumatisa le plus Raines dans ce tableau, ce fut sûrement les regards que s'échangeaient les deux protagonistes : intimes, complices…amoureux. Ils semblaient en osmose parfaite, les doigts entremêlés, les corps parfaitement emboités et leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson. Oui car les battements de leurs cœurs, Raines pouvait les entendre.

L'un dans l'autre, ils ne semblaient plus qu'un. Hope regardait la femme avait une telle tendresse. Et elle lui souriait, timidement. Comme s'ils n'existaient que pour l'autre.

Et ils inversèrent leurs positions continuant leurs cachotteries, inconscient du monde extérieur et de l'intrus qui les observait.

_Lui. _

Ses mains tenant un coussin en forme de cœur, Raines demeura un instant pensif. Aujourd'hui, il se mariait. Avec Hope. Il avait tout pour être heureux… Alors pourquoi ne l'était-il pas ?

Raines ferma les yeux et sourit pour lui-même. Aujourd'hui il allait se marier avec Hope. Évidemment qu'il était heureux ! C'est juste ce stupide rêve qui l'avait un peu troublé. Dès qu'il aura consommé sa nuit de noce avec Hope, alors tout ira pour le mieux. Dans le meilleur des mondes.

Parce que tant que Hope fera partie de son monde, alors il ne pourra être qu'édénique. Tant que le jeune homme sera à ses côtés, alors lui Primarch d'Eden pourra lui aussi goûter à la joie de vivre.

Raines passa ses bras derrière son cou et s'allongea le cœur apaisé. Il avait hâte d'être à ce soir.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

On l'avait habillé avec un costume bleu nuit. Satiné à vous en rendre aveugle. Hope observait avec un désintérêt évident son reflet dans la glace. Les bras tirés de chaque côté pendant que deux servantes lui accrochaient des boutons de manchette dorés.

« Dis, tu crois qu'il faut lui mettre une cravate ? Demanda l'une.

- Oui, tiens, celle-là sera parfaite. »

La servante examina la cravate bleue azure et hocha la tête. Elle se retourna alors vers Hope dont le regard s'était collé à la cravate.

« Euh, excusez-moi, mais je dois vous mettre cette cravate et donc… »

Hope hocha silencieusement la tête et la jeune femme passa le tissu autour du coup de Hope et s'appliqua à faire le nœud. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, elle leva sans réfléchir la tête vers Hope et croisa sans le vouloir son regard.

_Vert, profond, presque sensuelle. _

Elle se sentit automatiquement rougir et bafouilla des excuses incompréhensibles avant de sortir de la pièce en courant.

« Le futur époux du Primarch était encore plus beau que celui-ci » Se dit-elle.

%%%%%%%%%%%

En voyant la jeune servante s'enfouir à toute vitesse, Hope ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il lui avait visiblement fait de l'effet. Et cette pensée avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il se sentait plus viril, plus homme.

Hope n'est pas un macho. Pas plus qu'homophobe. Mais être forcé à épouser un homme, comme lui, le faisait se sentit inférieur. Comme si sa virilité en était tronquée. Et Hope détestait cette sensation. Alors voir une jeune demoiselle s'enfuir à vive allure face à son charme, lui faisait avoir davantage confiance. Il se sentait moins vulnérable et plus mâle au charme irrésistible.

Hope, éclata faiblement de rire devant sa propre bêtise et se repositionna face au miroir. Son regard fut tout de suite capturé par la cravate qu'il portait. Bleue azure, comme ses yeux...

Hope passa une main dans sa poche et caressa tendrement le seul objet de Light qu'il avait en sa possession.

%%%%%%%%%%

Raines attendait nerveusement sur l'autel. Excitation mêlée à de la nervosité. Mais il essayait de se donner une certaine contenance néanmoins. Puis il le vit arrivé, son ange, tout vêtu de bleu et une cape blanche flottant légèrement au gré du vent.

Raines avait voulu que la cérémonie se déroule en hauteur et dans un espace libre où il y aurait du vent. Il savait que Hope adorait le mistral et les grands espaces. Et il ne regretta pas son choix…

Hope, les cheveux valsant avec l'alizé, semblait d'une beauté irréelle. Il s'avançait lentement les yeux baissés, complètement vides. Une tierce personne en aurait même pensée qu'il se dirigeait vers la potence.

Raines rit devant sa propre bêtise et posa un regard tendre devant la personne qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.

« Je t'aime tellement Hope… »

Les quelques personnes qui avaient été autorisées à siéger sur le toit en la compagnie des futurs mariés, se mirent à chuchoter devant l'entrée du jeune homme. Raines n'aurait sût dire s'il s'agissait de compliment ou de murmure outrager. Bien qu'il est annoncé à son peuple qu'il allait se marier, les gens ont quand même été surpris de découvrir non pas une nouvelle princesse, mais un prince. Certains en ont même critiqué le Primarch...

Décapités, sans la moindre forme de procès. "Pour mater le peuple, rien de plus efficace que la guillotine!"

Le reste du peuple était au pied du palais, tentant tant bien que mal d'apercevoir la cérémonie qui se déroulait sur le toit. Mais dans toute sa bonté, Raines avait quand même fait installer des écrans géants à leurs dispositions. Histoire qu'ils puissent admirer eux aussi leur nouvelle "princesse".

Lorsque Hope arriva à son hauteur, Raines se retourna pour faire face au marieur. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de reluquer en douce son futur mari de temps à autre.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Hope était déconnecté de toute réalité. La voix du marieur semblait comme très lointaine et Hope n'en entendait que quelques bribes. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, légèrement, comme un gosse attendant la fin de son sermon. Il avait une main dans sa poche et ne pensait plus qu'à Lightning.

Ce fut une forte douleur au bras qui le ramené à la réalité. Raines venait de lui empoigné la main.

« Le monsieur t'a posé une question me semble-t-il ? Persifla Raines.

- …Hein ? Répondit Hope de manière peu intelligente en observant le marieur.

- Je disais donc, acceptez-vous de prendre pour légitime époux, notre Grand et Bon Primarch Cid Raines ici présent pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

A cet instant Hope sembla se réveiller pleinement et réalisa ce qui se passait. Il allait épouser Cid Raines ! Il allait épouser le meurtrier de ses frères et de Light ! Hope ouvrit la bouche pour crier un « va te faire foutre connard ! » mais fut interrompu par une explosion. Hope se retourna vivement, imitée par Raines et virent un vaisseau géant apparaitre dans le ciel et fonçant droit sur eux.

Soudain, Hope réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un vaisseau mais de…

« … Bahamut ! »

Hope regarda de plus près et il le vit. Noel et Fang, sur Bahamut. Hope faillit de mettre à rire tellement il était heureux. Mais il déchanta vite lorsque d'un claquement de doigts, Raines fit apparaitre une multitude de soldat.

L'Eidolons libéra quantité de missile, faisant fui les spectateurs et frayant ainsi un passage à Noel et Fang. Ils parcoururent le chemin jusqu'à l'autel et se mirent en position de combat devant Raines.

« Noel…Fang ! »

Hope semblait hébété. Cela ressemblait plus à un rêve qu'autre chose. Mais devant le comportement impassible de Raines, Hope sentit un profond malaise l'envahir. Il avait cette même expression que lorsque Lightning s'était dirigée vers lui, prête à en finir. Cette même expression de dédain, et d'amusement.

L'expression de quelqu'un qui savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Et comment cela allait se terminer.

Hope claudiqua jusqu'à Fang, sans quitter pour autant Raines des yeux. Raines le regardait, le visage inébranlable, le regard appréciateur. Un rictus moqueur ornant le tout. Hope se positionna derrière Fang.

Et c'est comme si le monde lui échappa. Il n'entendait que vaguement les sons, comme s'il se trouvait dans l'eau et qu'il voyait le monde extérieur évolué sous ses yeux.

« Nous venons chercher Hope ! Dit Noel à l'adresse de Raines.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire, jeune homme, énonça le Primarch de manière raffinée en se tournant vers Noel, et ce aussi mignon que tu sois. Hope est à moi.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser détruire la vie de mon seul ami, rétorqua Noel, le regard noir. Non sans me battre ! »

Raines se contenta de sourire et claqua à nouveau des doigts. D'autres soldats vinrent remplacer les précédents et Noel commença le combat. Cinq minutes, ce fut le temps que pris le gardien Kreiss pour venir à bout des soldats. Mais en levant les yeux, Hope vit que Raines pointait une arme sur son ami. Et pas n'importe laquelle.

Lorsqu'il était adolescent, Hope s'était beaucoup intéressé aux armes utilisée par la cavalerie. Une d'entre elles était réputé très puissante et très redouté des ennemis. Cette arme, s'était le **Rx-10 Frontier "Wrath of God"**, une mitraillette conçue pour un élimination rapide des cibles à courte porté, chargée de balles incendiaires. Une seule des ces balles et la cible se carbonise de l'intérieur.

Si à l'époque, l'arme en était encore à sa phase expérimentale en raison de son for recul, le fait que Raines pointe cette arme sur Noel lui fit comprendre qu'on avait remédié à ce petit défaut. Une image de Noel brûlant de l'intérieur lui traversa l'esprit.

Et c'est comme si Hope émergea de sous l'eau.

« Arrête ! »

Hope venait de crier ses mots à Raines qui se tourna vers lui.

« Ne le tue pas ! Je t'en supplie ne le tue pas… »

Les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux effarés, Hope sentit sa voix mourir au fond de sa gorge.

« Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il nous importune à nouveau, répliqua froidement Raines. »

Hope secoua la tête, comme un gamin pris en faute.

« Il ne le fera pas, déclara solennellement Hope. »

Hope se tourna doucement vers ses deux amis. Fang le regarda très sérieusement. Le poing sur la hanche, la lance redressée, Hope eut l'impression qu'elle l'analysait. Il détourna son regard. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déçu son amie.

« Et tu crois que je suis du genre à abandonner un ami ? A un tordu qui force les gens qui plus est ! Demanda gravement Noel en désignant de son arme Raines. »

Raines tiqua légèrement. Se faire traiter de tordu ne lui plaisait guère apparemment.

« Je ne veux plus jamais voir une personne qui m'est chère mourir par ma faute, répondit Hope, la gorge nouée.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais gentiment retourner d'où je viens en te laissant aux mains de ce déchet. Tu crois vraiment que les gens qui t'aiment veulent ça pour toi ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que Lightning aurait voulu ?

- Lightning est morte ! Hurla Hope la voix remplie de colère. Elle est morte…parce qu'elle a voulue m'aider. J-Je ne veux plus jamais voir quelqu'un mourir sous mes yeux. Et encore moins vous. Il vous reste des personnes à protéger. Fang, tu dois penser à Vanille avant tout. Et toi, Noel, que fera Yeul sans toi ? Tu es la seule personne qui lui tient réellement à cœur ! »

Noel sourit tristement : « Yeul est morte. Tu es la dernière personne qui me reste en ce bas-monde… »

Hope encaissa la nouvelle et observa Noel. Ses deux épées pendants à ses côtés, il semblait quelque peu désemparé. Mais pas perdu !

Alors que lui…

« Soldats attrapez-moi ces individus. Ordonna Raines. »

Hope se réveilla soudain et regarda autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Demanda paniqué Hope.

- Je les constitue prisonnier, mon cœur, répondit mielleusement Raines. Je verrai ce que ferai d'eux plus tard. »

« D'autant plus que le mâle est plutôt séduisant… ajouta Raines dans sa barbe. »

Raines ordonna à ses soldats d'emmener les deux pulsiens dans leurs cellules respectives et repris sa position initiale à savoir devant le marieur qui s'était planqué derrière l'autel. Le vieil homme repris de sa contenance, épousseta sa tenue et se remis face au « couple ». Les spectateurs avaient eux aussi repris leurs places.

« Alors, pour la troisième fois, acceptez-vous de prendre pour légitime époux, notre Grand et Bon Primarch Cid Raines ici présent pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-…oui. »

Son pire cauchemar venait d'être officialiser, sous une nuée d'applaudissement, scellé par le baiser le plus écœurant qu'il soit.

* * *

Ah oui, avant de vous laisser, petite parenthèse. L'arme que j'ai citée, le "Wrath of god" a été crée par GoldEagle91. Il m'a permis de l'incorporer dans mon histoire et je l'en remercie beaucoup. D'ailleurs, il a crée plein d'autres armes, armures, avec leurs caractéristiques et autres. J'espère qu'un jour on pourra les découvrir dans ses propres fics. Bon, alors reviews ? ^^


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire et je vais commencer par la première ( la plus importante à mon sens.)

Alors ultima-terra, oui oui, notre petite terra, a décidé de traduire des fics de FFXIII et FFXIII-2 à partir de l'anglais. Selon elle, les meilleures ! Alors si vous voulez lire plus de Hope x Lightning, faites un tour sur son profil ;-).

Ensuite...Ah oui. Le chapitre qui suit va être assez dure. Hope va...enfin, j'ai pas voulu trop décrire la scène, vu qu'elle est assez dure, mais si trouvez ça trop "gore" et que ça mérite une élévation du rating, dites le moi.

Et puis, il y a aussi des risques pour que je fasse une longue pause après ce chapitre; la suite que j'ai écrite ne me convenant pas totalement, je pense à y ajouter des modifications. Enfin bref, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie ^^

**Saphir** : euh..désolé ? * Tisiphone se prend la gungun de Saphir dans la gueule * Bon, euh c''est vrai que c'était pas cool, surtout le baiser. Et crois-moi, Hope se serait volontiers tuer mais comme il lui reste sa mère, son père et ses deux amis, ben, il peut pas trop... Oh t'inquiète, j'ai reconnu south park ;-). Par contre connais pas du tout hakkai de s.y.k. renshoden. Mais bon , je vois que tu aimes ça, les scènes coquines... ^^.

**ultima-terra** : hihi, je savais que ça te plairait. Oui, c'est vrai que raines faisait tâches ( cet espèce de voyeur !). Mais quand même l'intervention de Fang et noel a servi. si si , en fait elle a servi à ...euh...en fait...euh c'est vrai qu'elle a pas servie à grand chose au final ( pour ne pas dire rien ;-) ) . Par contre, autant je ne me suis pas du tout inspiré de FFIX, autant, je me suis beaucoup inspiré du X pour le chapitre précédent :-).

**Inconnu** : Oui, je sais, j'arrête pas de torturer Hope. Mea culpa. Mais il faut savoir que je me venge de lui, parce que dans le XIII-2, il parle pas beaucoup de Light. non mais c'est sensé être sa chérie quoi ! Alors tiens, prend toi ça, un Raines pervers, obsédé. Ca t'a prendra à ne pas parler de Light ! Euh, ok j'arrête, ou sinon tu risque de me prendre pour une cinglée ^^.

**Chapitre 24 : Breaking the Habit.**

Hope se dirigea vers la chambre que Rygdea lui désigna comme étant la chambre de la nuit de noce. Hope voulait gerber.

D'ailleurs il avait gerbé…

…Sur Rygdea. Qui partit immédiatement se changer.

Mais Hope était toujours aussi nauséeux l'idée de ce qu'il allait se passer. Sa gorge était aride et son corps était parcourut par des sueurs froides. Etro seule sait ce qui se passerait une fois qu'il serait derrière cette porte.

« C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Pense à tes parents, pense à Noel… »

Mais plus il s'approchait de la pièce et plus un haut le cœur le soulevait. Arrivée devant la porte, Hope se figea et sentit ses jambes flageoler. Le bout de ses doigts était glacé et Hope se mit à trembler nerveusement.

Il plaqua ses deux mains et son front contre la porte de « sa » nouvelle chambre et inspira profondément. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret de parte et d'autre du couloir. Des gardes. Qui eurent raison de ses envies de fuite. D'autant plus que Noel et Fang croupissait dans les cachots du palais et qu'une quelconque tentative d'évasion signifierait leur condamnation.

Dans un effort surhumain, Hope se redressa fermement, recula de quelque pas et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Maman, Papa, Noel… »

Et il pénétra dans la pièce. Et tous ses sens furent agressés.

Raines était allongé sur le lit, à fixer le plafond. Lit couvert de pétale de rose. Hope faillit vomir de dégout. La pièce empestait le parfum mielleux et Hope retint sa respiration. Raines, remarquant l'arrivée de Hope, se leva d'un bond et sourit tendrement. Il semblait très, très heureux.

« Si tu savais ô combien j'attendais ce moment, Hope ! Déclara Raines, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler l'euphorie qui l'envahissait. »

Il s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Hope pour le conduire vers le centre de la pièce, où trônait fièrement le lit conjugal. Qui avait plus des airs de cercueil qu'autre chose aux yeux de Hope.

« Ne t'inquiète, mon ange, je serais très tendre. Au début ça faire peut-être te faire peu mal mais après ça la douleur s'atténuera. En fait tu y prendras plaisir après coup, sourit gentiment Raines. »

Hope se fit violence pour ne pas hurler le chapelet de juron qui lui passait par la tête. Au lieu de quoi il se posa à l'extrémité du lit, le plus loin possible de Raines.

Les yeux dans le vague, Hope fut arraché de ses pensées par un froissement de vêtement. Raines venait de retirer sa cape. Et Hope ferma les yeux, complètement anéanti.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal dans la vie ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait d'aussi ignoble pour mériter un tel châtiment ? »

Hope rouvrit les yeux, con esprit était embrouillé et il cherchait désespérément une réponse à ses questions.

« Tu sais Hope, je t'aime. »

Hope leva les yeux vers son tortionnaire, le regard complètement perdu.

« Je t'aime à un point, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer, soupira l'autre. »

Raines s'installa à ses côtés, et Hope se décala légèrement.

« Tu me rends tellement heureux. Te sentir près de moi fait battre mon cœur à une vitesse hallucinante. Ce n'est qu'en ta présence que j'ai l'impression de réellement vivre. D'être entier. »

Raines lui attrapa le poignet et le posa sur son torse.

« Sens mon cœur battre pour toi. Entend l'amour que je te porte. »

Hope retira violemment sa main de la poigne du Primarch et se retourna.

_« Va-t-en, va-t-en…disparait ! »_

Mais aussi fort qu'il pensa ces mots, Hope sentait toujours le regard pénétrant de Raines sur sa nuque.

Des coups retentirent à la porte et Hope sentit Raines quitter le lit pour aller ouvrir.

Hope voulait juste que ça se termine le plus vite possible. Pour qu'il puisse crier son désespoir à Noel ou pleurer dans les jupons de sa mère. Du haut de ses 1m80 et de ses vingt années passées, Hope se sentit plus pitoyable que le dernier, des derniers. Minable, lamentable, pitoyable. Il n'était qu'un sous homme, un homme sans fierté aucune, un…

« Ah parfait ! S'exclama Raines. Posez ça là. Voilà, c'est parfait ! »

Hope jeta un coup d'œil en biais à ce que Raines avait fait ramener. Et Hope sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. L'univers entier venait de lui administrer une gifle.

Droit devant le lit se trouvait la statue de Lightning. Les mains tendues, offertes à lui, et à lui seul.

« Lightning… »

Il se leva du lit et de dirigea vers celle sa lumière. Il dépassa Raines sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Seul Light comptait désormais.

Hope atteint la statue de Lightning et en attrapa les mains. Il ferma les yeux et crut sentit leur chaleur l'espace d'une seconde. Mais en ouvrant les yeux, la dure réalité lui retomba sur la figure. Light était désespérément figée.

Il aurait tellement voulu les sentir ses mains contre sa peau. Il aurait tellement aimé lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il mourrait à petit feu sans elle.

_« Lightning, je t'aime ! » _

Il voulait hurler cette phrase. Sans fins, encore et encore. Qu'elle sache ce qu'il ressentait. Que lui aussi l'aimait. Comme un dingue. Peut-être même plus …

Mais les mots resteraient à jamais bloqués dans sa gorge nouée. A quoi bon dire je t'aime à une personne qui ne l'entendra jamais. A qui bon dire je t'aime lorsque seul le silence glacé accueillera votre amour chaud comme la braise.

« Tu sais Hope, commença Raines, cette machine est juste fantastique ! La personne qui est en phase cristalline voit, entend, ressent… Mais elle ne peut ni bouger, ni parler et encore moins mourir. En gros elle sera condamnée à voir le monde évoluer sous ses yeux sans rien pouvoir y faire. »

Hope sentit des ondes maléfiques émaner de son corps et se retourna lentement vers Raines, le regard terrible. Light pouvait l'entendre ?

« Et quoi de mieux pour cette mégère que de nous voir faire l'amour comme des chauds lapins sous ses yeux ? dit sadiquement Raines. »

Hope sentit son cœur s'arrêter et ses oreilles bourdonner : « Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? »

« Toi et moi faisant furieusement l'amour et elle, condamné à voir cette scène se répéter encore et encore… »

Raines éclata de rire et se plia en quatre. Il se releva et essuya la larme qui venait de couler. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Lightning avant de lui balancer un « J'ai gagné, tu as perdue. »

%%%%%%%%%%%

Rygdea hésita avant de frapper à la porte. Le Primarch devait être très occupé en ce moment. Avec son nouvel époux. A cette pensée, il eut un sentiment de compassion à l'égard de Hope. Mais les affaires du royaume de pouvaient pas attendre. Il donna six coups à la porte, signe qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire urgente. Mais aucun ne sortit.

Rygdea leva les yeux au ciel et pria avant d'entrer. Le Primarch pouvait être effrayant au réveil.

« Excusez-moi votre Sainteté mais… »

Rygdea, les yeux grandis sous la terreur, se figea devant le spectacle qui s'affichait devant lui. Devant lui se tenait Cid Raines, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, le corps baignant dans son sang, un couteau planté en plein cœur. Couteau encore dans les mains de l'assassin.

Hope à genoux, tenait de ses deux mains un couteau, consciencieusement planté dans le corps de Raines, le visage imperturbable.

Assassin au visage d'ange, quelque goutte de sang perlait encore son visage. Il lâcha le couteau et s'éloigna du corps lorsque Rygdea se précipita vers Raines pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts.

En observant de plus près le corps de Raines, Rygdea constata avec un frisson que le sourire du Primarch avait été élargit et que sa gorge avait été tranchée. Une entaille ni trop large, ni trop petite. Suffisante pour le laisser vider de son sang et le voir mourir lentement.

« Il est mort, s'étrangla Rygdea. »

Il leva les yeux vers le primarchomaque à la recherche d'une quelconque solution. Mais Hope se contenta de le regarder, intransigeant.

« Comme si j'allais le laisser torturer Lightning, murmura Hope, ténébreux.

- Tu as tué la Primarch ! Hurla Rygdea en se redressant. Ne mesure-tu pas l'étendu de tes actes ! »

Hope le détailla curieusement comme s'il venait vraiment de noter son existence. Devant lui Rygdea semblait prêt à exploser. Puis retrouvant un semblant de calme, il se mit à analyser la situation à haute voix.

« Cid Raines n'a pas de descendance, personne pour lui succéder… La stabilité du pays va s'en trouver bouleverser, réfléchit Rygdea. »

Un sourire insolent aux lèvres, Hope plongea à plat ventre dans le lit baldaquin, attendit que le lit se stabilise pour se retourner, croiser ses bras derrière sa nuque et répondre à Rygdea.

« Dans ces cas-là vous n'avez qu'à faire comme les autres nations de Cocoon. Installer une démocratie et organiser des élections. »

Cette situation relevait du surnaturel. Rygdea conseillé par le meurtrier du Primarch quant à sa succession, le tout au dessus du cadavre de celui-ci.

« Hors de question, rétorqua Rygdea, le regard noir. La mise en place d'une démocratie est un processus long et qui passe d'abord par une phase d'anarchie et de révolution… Et je ne veux pas que mon pays subisse ça. »

Hope cligna des yeux, se redressa et regarda d'un œil nouveau l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il le connaissait depuis longtemps maintenant. Autant que Raines en fait. Mais il n'avait jamais vu Rygdea aussi posé et réfléchit. Pour lui Rygdea Raish avait et avait toujours été le larbin, un peu stupide, de Raines.

Mais c'était en fait juste un homme profondément dévoué à son pays.

« Non, nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque… D'après les lois Sacrées, si un Primarch décède sans descendance, c'est à sa femme de prendre le pouvoir… »

Rygdea jeta un regard en coin à Hope.

« Oui mais je ne suis pas une femme. Et plus important encore, je suis son meurtrier, énonça Hope en pointant du doigt feu Raines.

- Oui et tu mériterais la potence pour ça… Mais aux vu des circonstances…

- Oui ? L'invita à poursuivre Hope. »

Rygdea marqua un temps d'arrêt comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

« Personne ne sait que tu es le meurtrier de Raines, déclara Rygdea.

- Oui mise à part vous, souligna Hope.

- Et seul le conjoint du Primarch peut prétendre au trône en l'absence temporaire ou définitif de celui-ci. Donc…

- Attendez, réalisa soudainement Hope. Vous ne pensez quand même pas à…

- Tu vas prendre tes responsabilités pour ton acte irréfléchi, le coupa sentencieusement Rygdea. Tu es désormais le nouveau Primarch d'Eden… »

* * *

Bon j'espère que la mort de Raines n'aura pas été trop atroce à lire. il a quand même été vidé de son sang, et sa bouche aggrandit.

Bon voilà. A partir d'ici, je vais mettre un peu plus de temps à publier. Pour être honnête avec vous, c'est parce que j'ai grandement modifié ma fic. Dans mon scénario original, Raines consommait sa nuit avec Hope. Ce dernier, complètement brisé, aurait tenté de reprendre le controle de sa vie en trompant ouvertement Raines avec les servantes du château. Et Raines, voyant son chaton flirter outrageusement avec des femmes, en aurait eu le cœur laminé. Et il aurait alors compris que même en forçant Hope à l'épouser, il ne parviendrait jamais à gagner son coeur.

Mais comme ce scénario était trop gnangnan et qu'il supposait que Hope se faisait ...par Raines, et que cela était particulièrement atroce à écrire et pour vous de le lire, j'ai choisit ce scénario ^^.

Oh, et Inconnu, finalement, j'ai décidé de rendre service à l'humanité ^^.


	25. Chapter 25

Oui, oui vous ne rêvez pas. Je suis de retour ! (pour vous jouez un mauvais tour...ok j'arrête). Bon ce chapitre s'est fait désiré, alors je ne vous embêterais pas à vous racontez ma vie. Place à la lecture !

**Shisuke** : Ah ravi que le chapitre t'ai plu et pas trop choqué ! Du soulagement? Ouais on peut dire ça ! Mais comme chaque actes à ses conséquences... Bon s'il est vrai que je n'avais pas prévu que Hope devienne Primarch, ou plutôt que Rygdea le veuille, j'avais déjà en tête que Hope règle par lui-même ses comptes avec Raines et pas qu'une tierce personne intervienne. En tout cas, je ne sais vraiment pas si la suite te plaira. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à trouver quelque chose et j'ai essayé de pondre quelque chose de réaliste. Essayé...

** ultima-terra** : Terra! Ouais, je suis une sadique (rit de manière assez niaise). en tout cas le chapitre t'a fait de l'effet à ce que je vois! J'en suis plus que ravie. Et Raines, ben Raines il voulait en quelque sorte inverser son rêve. Disons que c'était ça sa vengeance : dans son rêve il était l'intrus qui observait ; dans la réalité, il a voulu que ce soit Light; ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que son "chaton" se rebelle! Voilà pour la pitite explication. Bon je te laisse lire la suite !

**Inconnu** : Eh oui, Linkin Park c'est magique! Perso si toi ça n'aurait pas heurter sa sensibilité, je veux parler de la "nuit de noce", moi j'aurais pas pû l'écrire. Je suis sadique, mais quand même, j'ai assez torturé Hope comme ça ^^.

...Moi Sainte ?...Ouah Sanctus Tisiphonus Edgus ! *Tisiphone sautille un peu partout, ce que aucun saint sain d'esprit ne ferait * Et quant au défunt, ben on s'en fout maintenant de lui ! Est-ce que Hope finira par retrouver Light? Ca s'est un peu moins sûr. Etre Primarch, c'est aussi avoir d'autre responsabilité, mais ça je te laisse le découvrir !

**Akume**: coucou ! Alors comme je ne sais pas si tu parles de cette fic ou bien d'une des mes autres, alors dans le doute je te fait un petit topo : Alors concernant "to find hope", cette fic a une fin et j'ai juste fait une petite pause. Concernant "Quand la foudre devient lumière", je crois que je vais la laisser telle quelle donc elle est finie. Ensuite concernant "Promesse", je manque d'inspiration, mais je veux quand même offrir une fin décente à mes lecteurs donc il y a de grande possibilité que je la continue. voili voilou. En tout cas merci pour tes compliments et ton message! Ca me va droit au coeur et me donne envie de continuer !

Et avant de finir, un petit coucou à Saphir !

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Juste après.**

Un long silence suivit la déclaration de Rygdea. Hope crut même voir un ange flotter devant ses yeux. Un ange tout mignon soit dit en passant : une peau caramel, des yeux marron tout innocents, des petites ailes candides et…

… une coupe afro.

Hope secoua la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Cette situation dépassait de loin, de très loin toutes les issues possibles à son histoire qu'il avait recensé jusque là. A tel point que voir un ange avec une coupe afro lui semblait plus vraisemblable.

« Primarch ? Moi ? »

Il y avait tellement de raison pour lesquels lui, Hope Estheim, ne pouvait être amené à régner sur Eden qu'aucune ne traversa ses lèvres. Il se contenta d'éclater de rire. Quel blagueur ce Rygdea !

Rygdea lui lança un regard pénétrant. Hope perdit son sourire.

« Je… j'ai tué Raines ! J-Je suis son meurtrier bon sang ! Vous n'allez pas juste passer ce fait sous silence et faire comme si de rien était ! »

Rygdea considéra posément Hope avant de poser son regard devant le cadavre de Raines. La mine sérieuse, la mâchoire contractée, les sourcils froncés, Rygdea contemplait feu Cid Raines.

« J'ai servi cet homme pendant 17 ans. C'est bien plus que la moitié de ma vie…»

Il semblait quelque peu déconcerté, presque désabusé. Mais pas triste. Non, Alec Rygdea ne semblait pas vraiment s'attrister de la mort de Cid Raines. Il releva les yeux vers Hope, le regard déterminé.

« Tu seras le nouveau Primarch Hope. Et ça que tu le veuilles ou non. J'y veillerais personnellement.

- Ecoutez, vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à devenir Primarch ! S'énerva Hope. »

Il détestait le fait que la situation échappe à nouveau à son contrôle. Lui qui l'espace de délicieuses heures avait pu à nouveau prendre le contrôle de son destin, jusque-là sceller par Raines, il ne supporterait pas d'être à nouveau privé de son libre-arbitre. En tuant Raines, Hope avait choisi son destin. Il ne laisserait pas Rygdea lui arracher ce petit plaisir.

« C'est dans notre intérêt à tous que tu le deviennes, crois-moi, rétorqua Rygdea. »

Hope s'interrompit dans ses pensées macabres et observa froidement Rygdea se lever et traverser la pièce.

« Si tu avais l'occasion de sauver cette femme, la saisirais-tu ? Commença le brun en désignant la statue de Lightning. »

Hope acquiesça lentement. Oui, pour Light, il serait prêt à tout.

« Si tu deviens Primarch, tu auras accès à toutes les données concernant la machine à stase, absolument toute ! Sans compter des hommes: les scientifiques les plus brillants et les plus compétents de tout Cocoon. Tu auras l'occasion et les moyens de faire libérer cette jeune soldate. »

Rygdea fit une pause dans son discours pour appuyer son argumentation.

« Le pouvoir, Hope, tu auras le pouvoir nécessaire pour la faire sortir de sa phase cristalline. »

Rygdea s'arrêta de marcher avant de lancer un index accusateur en direction de Hope.

« Mais si tu ne deviens pas Primarch, alors tu mourras dans d'atroces circonstances, torturé par chaque citoyen d'Eden et de Palampolum. Et crois-moi, ça fait beaucoup ! »

Hope sentit un frisson glacée lui parcourir l'échine. Tel un automate, il serra les poings et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce pour s'affaler sur une des chaises royales qui trônait par là. Puis la tête entre les mains, il fit le vide dans son esprit.

D'un côté, il mourrait torturer à petit feu et laissait tomber Lightning pour toujours. Et d'un autre, il devenait Primarch et aurait les moyens de sauver sa chère et tendre. Mais cela revenait aussi à prendre sous son aile tout un peuple.

Lui qui n'avait pas réussie à protéger sa propre vie, comment aurait-il la prétention de veiller sur tout un peuple ? Comment assurer la survie de tout un peuple alors que lui-même peinait à préserver sa santé mentale ?

Il venait quand même d'égorger de sang froid le pilier de tout un peuple ! Comment est-ce que Rygdea pouvait même envisager de le faire lui, Hope Estheim, assassin de Primarchs pervers et tordus à ses heures perdues, futur dirigeant de Palampolum et Eden réunis.

Etre Primarch, c'était tellement de responsabilité.

Hope sentit ses épaules s'affaisser.

Et s'il était un mauvais chef, un mauvais leader ? C'est tout un peuple qui en pâtirait.

Et si son périple lui avait bien apprit une chose, c'est que, dans les moments difficiles, ce sont des gens qui ne vous connaissaient ni d'Adam ni d'Eve qui vous tendent la main. Le chauffeur de camion, Light, Sazh et son fils, Lebreau, Noel, Fang, Vanille.

Il avait rencontré tellement de personne, tellement de gens d'une gentillesse profonde…

Avait-il le droit de parier leur vie pour sauver celle de Lightning ?

Light…

Hope posa son regard sur la femme pétrifiée, enfermée, cristallisée.

Elle était son tout.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et Hope ne tenta pas de les retenir. Penser à Lightning, c'était à la fois douloureux et salvateur. Un goût à la fois amer et sucré. Un goût unique et particulier.

_Je veux te sauver._

_Mais en ai-je le droit ?_

%%%%%%%%%%

De son côté, Rygdea était tout aussi plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il examina avec soin le corps sans vie de Cid Raines. Bouche élargie de part et d'autre du visage, gorge profondément tailladée, et coup de couteau en plein cœur. Et le tout baignant dans une flaque de sang.

Rygdea nota ensuite la place du corps par rapport à l'entrée de la pièce. Pile dans le champ de vision. Personne en entrant dans la pièce ne pourrait manquer le corps. A moins d'être aveugle. Encore que, vu la forte odeur de sang qui émanait de la pièce, même l'aveugle pourrait deviner la présence d'un cadavre dans la pièce.

Rygdea se pencha sur le cadavre et c'est là qu'il le nota, le détail sordide. Cid Raines n'avait plus de langue. Elle avait été tranchée nette.

Il se tourna vers Hope qui était en pleine méditation sur sa chaise. Les mains encore couvertes de sang. Le jeune homme s'était visiblement défoulé sur son tortionnaire de toujours.

Rygdea soupira. Tout ça n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

On pouvait d'ores et déjà oublier l'hypothèse du cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné. N'importe quel enquêteur, en voyant l'état monstrueux du corps de Raines, devinerait qu'il s'agissait d'un règlement de compte. Que le coupable avait un grief personnel à l'encontre du Primarch.

Alors peut-être qu'en dissimulant le corps…Rygdea envoya très vite cette idée aux oubliettes. D'une part parce qu'au vu de la quantité de sang présente dans cette pièce, aucun doute ne pouvait planer quant au lieu du crime. Et d'autre part parce que transporter le cadavre de Raines dans le palais, et même dans la ville était mission impossible. Et surtout impensable. D'autant plus que des gardes étaient postés de part et d'autres du couloir et…

Des sueurs froides s'emparèrent de son corps et l'horreur brouilla sa vue.

« Merde les gardes ! »

Il remonta prestement la manche de son blouson et nota l'heure.

Dix minutes.

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'il était entré dans cette pièce. Et il ne fallait pas deux minutes maximum à n'importe quelle personne sensée pour crier au meurtre et donner l'alerte aux gardes.

Or, lui, fidèle compagnon de Cid Raines, était resté planté ici durant ces dix bonnes minutes. De quoi le rendre suspect.

« Merde, merde, merde. »

Rygdea sentit une colère sourde s'emparer de lui et jeta un regard mauvais à Hope qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il ne put s'empêcher de maudire profondément le jeune homme.

« Quitte à assassiner le Primarch, il n'aurait pas pu le faire dans un coin tranquille, à l'abri de tous ? Mais non évidemment que non, ça aurait enlevé au mélodrame ! » Ironisa Rygdea dans sa tête.

Il continua de pester contre le jeune homme pendant un bon moment, tout en essayant de trouver un moyen de les sortir tous les deux du merdier dans lequel _il_ les avait mis.

Il fut brusquement interrompu dans sa réflexion par un bruit sec.

Hope venait de se lever renversant sa chaise au passage. Il avait le regard éclairé, neuf.

« Je dois voir Noel, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Lui saura quoi faire. »

- Non, arrête ! Tu ne peux pas ! Se redressa vivement Rygdea, complètement paniqué. Pas maintenant ! »

Hope fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Ce n'est vraiment le moment d'aller rendre visite à un prisonnier … Et surtout pas avec un visage aussi peu anéanti alors que tu viens de perdre ton époux, ta_ moitié._»

Hope se rembrunit. Rygdea était sans pitié. Souligner le statut peu désiré de Hope était peut-être bas, vil et mesquin, mais c'était les faits.

Hope était le conjoint du Primarch (ou du moins il l'avait été l'espace d'une demi-journée). Il se devait donc maintenant d'adopter le comportement d'un veuf éploré. Et non celui d'un homme pour lequel tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Hope devait renoncer à voir son camarade.

« Si tu sors maintenant, le plus banalement du monde, les gardes qui surveillent les couloirs te suspecteront automatiquement lorsque la mort de Cid Raines aura été rendu public. »

Hope s'arrêta dans sa lancée et abdiqua. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles la pièce fut plongée dans un silence de mort.

« Je ne veux pas mourir. »

Hope fut le premier à rompre le silence. Rygdea lui lança un regard à la volée avant de reposer ses yeux sur le corps de Raines. Hope s'approcha de Rygdea et s'accroupit devant le cadavre, les bras ballants sur ses genoux.

« Je n'ai suivi aucune formation pour être Primarch. Il y a même de grande chance pour que je sois le plus piètre dirigeant que l'Histoire ait connu. »

Rygdea se tourna vers lui, sans un mot. Hope baissa les yeux. Ses cheveux argentés recouvraient maintenant son regard.

« Mais je veux sauver Light. »

Même les mèches de cheveux qui barraient son front n'arrivaient pas à masquer le regard brûlant, étincelants du jeune homme. Il le désirait ardemment, revoir cette jeune femme. Il dansait une telle soif dans ses yeux. Une soif irascible qui vous dévore les entrailles.

« Elle est la première à m'avoir tendue la main alors que le reste du monde m'avait ignoré. »

Rygdea sût très exactement à quoi faisait référence le jeune homme. Après tout lui aussi était présent, ce jour-là. Dans les allées d'Eden.

« Au moment où Raines m'enfonçait dans les ténèbres, elle est venue et m'a fait redevenir ce que j'étais. Au moment où le monde entier me voyait sombrer dans la folie, elle m'a donné des ailes pour m'envoler. Elle a snobé le monde entier rien que pour me sauver, parfait inconnu. Elle a tellement sacrifié pour moi : son travail, son mentor, la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux, son âme... sans une once d'hésitation. »

Hope ferma les yeux.

« Pour Serah. Pour moi. »

Hope effleura doucement le couteau encore fraichement enfoncé dans le cœur de Raines.

« Elle, elle est du genre à agir, à foncer lorsqu'une cause lui semble juste. _Car_ _celui ou celle qui hésite est perdu_ disait-elle. »

Soudain, Hope frappa le sol du poing.

« Alors pourquoi je suis là à hésiter moi ? Merde ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas me résoudre à parier la vie de tout un peuple pour sauver la femme que j'aime ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à cracher sur la vie de ces gens pour Light ? Pourquoi mourir dans d'atroce circonstance me parait plus raisonnable que de devenir un Primarch indigne et libérer la femme que j'aime ? »

Hope semblait complètement écœurer de sa propre personne.

« Moi, Primarch, c'est confier la vie de millier de gens à un ignorant. Moi Primarch c'est condamner tout un peuple. »

Hope releva les yeux, le regard presque suppliant vers Rygdea.

« Je suis incapable d'être un bon Primarch. Je n'ai ni les connaissances requise, ni la prétention de le devenir. Je suis juste un minable qui a éradiqué l'homme qui m'a pris la femme que j'aime en plus de vouloir la torturer. Et puis il y a vous qui… »

La voix de Hope s'éteignit. Rygdea soupira, presqu'agacé, avant de reprendre, le ton un peu plus conciliant.

« Ecoute Hope, je me doute bien que tu es perdu. Mais pour l'instant le plus important est d'écarter tout soupçon de ta personne. On discutera de ton futur en tant que Primarch plus tard. Pour l'instant on a une autre urgence, ajouta le valet en désignant le cadavre de Raines du menton. »

Epuisé, Hope acquiesça. Quelque minutes s'écroulèrent durant lesquels aucun des deux hommes ne parla.

« Vous avez une idée de comment me faire disculper ? Demanda timidement Hope après un moment.

- Pour être honnête avec toi, je crois c'est vraiment mal parti. Et on ne peut pas dire que masquer les scènes de crime fait partie de mes hobbys.

- Si Lightning avait été là, je veux dire pas uniquement physiquement, elle aurait tout de suite su quoi faire, murmura Hope. Moi j'en suis encore au stade boulet de service. »

Rygdea ne chercha pas à le contredire. Cet espèce d'idiot avait quand même assassiné le pilier de tout un peuple ! Mais bon, il fallait se l'avouer, une partie de lui-même comprenait parfaitement le pourquoi du comment le jeune Estheim avait envoyé Raines en enfer.

Rygdea soupira avant de regarder tout autour de lui. Sans savoir pourquoi son regard fut attiré par la statue de la jeune soldate. Selon le jeune vandale qui lui faisait face, cette femme était très ingénieuse. Et bizarrement Rygdea n'en doutait pas. Elle avait quand même ridiculisé Cid Raines ce jour là, à Eden, chapardant au passage le « bien » le plus précieux du jeune prince.

Rygdea ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir. Même si après coup, il avait passé un sale quart d'heure, l'action de Lightning Farron avait été, il faut se l'avouer, magistrale.

Mais quoi de plus étonnant de la part du disciple d'Amodar.

« Amodar ! S'exclama-t-il»

Alec Rygdea se frappa le front et se releva brusquement, faisant sursauter Hope au passage. Il sourit au jeune homme d'un air confiant.

« Seltz saura quoi faire ! »


	26. Chapter 26

Bon, nous voici pour le chapitre 26 ! Un chapitre assez particulier, quasi expérimental... Si vous le comprenez pas, faites-moi signe! Je vous laisse le lire ^^.

**ultima-terra** : si cette fic connaitra une fin. T'inquiète pas. Pour toi, je ferais...n'importe quoi ;-) Bon et je comprend tout à fait que tu prennes ton temps pour traduire. C'est dure de ce trouver du temps pour soi...T-T. En tout j'espère que ça va te plaire.

**Saphir** : saphir ! *Tisiphone pleure de joie*. Te revoilà ! Bon, pour Caius...laissons-le où il est. On a déjà eu du mal à se débarrasser de Raines alors un autre vilain... On verrait jamais le bout de cette fic ^^. Bon allez je te laisse lire la suite.

**Shisuke** : Hello ! C'est vrai qu'il ne se passait pas grand chose dans le chapitre précédent. Mais j'estime qu'il fallait l'écrire. Tout comme celui-ci. Des chapitres lents et super barbant mais que je pense utiles... Après il ne risque pas de se passer grands choses ( ne t'attends pas à des supers chapitres à venir). On arrive bientôt à la fin de la fic après tout. Et pour être honnête, je commence un peu à fatiguer...Par contre je suis très contente que tu me laisses tes impressions. Et même si t'es déçues et que ça me brise mon petit coeur d'auteur, je suis super contente que tu me l'ai dit. Ca me permet de m'améliorer et de cibler ce que je dois changer etc... Merci beaucoup !

Bon et pour finir un petit coucou à Inconnu !

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : The Last Hope.**

En arrivant devant le palais du Primarch, l'esprit encore embué par le sommeil, Seltz Amodar, lieutenant de la garde civile de Bodhum, précipité au chômage à cause du traité de Paix et d'alliance de Cocoon, et chasseur à ses heures perdus, salua les quelques gardes qui surveillait les colonnes.

Il pénétra dans le palais et se dirigea d'un pas ennuyé vers la chambre royale. Il salua amicalement les gardes du couloir avant de rentrer dans la chambre, un large sourire sur son visage de bon vivant.

Un sourire qui s'effaça instantanément à la vue de cadavre de Cid Raines.

« Ah ouais, en effet…, murmura-t-il. »

Lorsque son vieil ami Rygdea l'avait quémandé, au téléphone, pour une affaire de la plus haute importance, il ne se doutait pas que ce serait ce genre d'affaire. Il échangea un long regard, rempli de sous entendus, avec Alec, avant de poser son regard sur Hope, qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

« Laisse-moi devinez, le petiot a fait sa fête à son bourreau ? »

Rygdea acquiesça gravement tandis que Hope détournait le regard.

« Et je devine aussi que toi, valet de la famille royale depuis toujours, a décidé de faire du meurtrier le nouveau Primarch ? »

Rygdea serra la mâchoire et lança un regard furieux à son ami. Amodar éclata de rire.

« Et moi je suis là pour t'aider à écarter le futur Primarch de tout soupçon, c'est bien ça ?

- Ecoute Amodar, t'es mon dernier espoir. Alors est-ce que tu en es ou pas ?

- Evidemment que j'en suis ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on la possibilité de jouer dans la cour des grands ! »

La bonne humeur d'Amodar en aurait presqu'était déconcertante si Rygdea ne le connaissait pas depuis aussi longtemps. Quatre ans pour être exacte, dont une année entière à se fréquenter tous les jours.

« Bon plus sérieusement les enfants, il va falloir faire preuve d'imagination et concocter un scénario plus cohérent que les véritables faits. Que le mensonge soit plus vrai que la réalité !

- Comment ça ? Demanda Hope.

- Ecoute, met toi à la place du peuple et du reste du monde. Très peu de personne sont au courant de ton histoire…sulfureuse avec Raines. Pour beaucoup, malgré ton mariage assez _mouvementé_, ton union avec Raines était un mariage d'amour. D'autant plus que Raines a bravé ciel et mer pour faire accepter votre _union_ peu commune.

Hope regarda Amodar, les yeux lui sortant presque des orbites. Amodar reprit :

« En fait, le reste du monde est persuadé que tu es l'amant caché de Raines qu'il a choisit de révéler au grand jour. D'ailleurs la plupart des célèbre tabloïdes font état de cette histoire _passionnelle_ et _torride_, le tout illustrer par la jolie scène de _baiser langoureux_ que vous avez échangé lors de la célébration.

- C'est pas vrai, murmura Hope. Les gens ne peuvent pas être aussi…

- Oh les gens croient ce qu'ils veulent croire. Et les potins, plus ils croustillent, mieux ils servent détourner les gens de la vérité. Et puis, franchement, les gens sont davantage intéresser par une bonne rumeur bien gore que par la vérité fade et triste : un Primarch tordu qui veut se taper un jeune éphèbe…

Hope baissa les yeux devant cette triste réalité.

-…Et c'est ce que je compte exploiter. »

Hope releva la tête et croisa le regard complice d'Amodar. Un regard qui disait 'fais-moi confiance, c'est dans la poche'. Si Amodar dans son discours assez cru avait paru être un ennemi, Hope savait maintenant qu'il était son allié.

« Ecoute Hope, mon plan c'est de rendre l'hypothèse de 'Toi entrain de tuer froidement ton adorable Raines' complètement impossible. En gros je veux faire en sorte que la réalité ne puisse même pas effleurer la conscience des gens. »

Amodar jeta un regard par la fenêtre avant de soupirer et de se tourner vers Hope.

« Par contre, le seul scénario qui me passe par la tête ne va sûrement pas te plaire. »

%%%%%%%%%%%

« Il n'en est pas question ! Hurla le jeune homme. Je refuse de passer pour un, pour un… !

- Ecoute c'est la meilleure option pour le moment, tenta Rygdea.

- Mais pourquoi me faire passer pour une prostituée ! Y'a bien une autre solution, non ?

- Tu y vas un peu fort non. Prostituée ? Quand même ! Vous êtes quand même censé être mariés, blagua Amodar.

- Ouais bah, moi attaché sur un lit, les yeux bandés et entièrement nu, c'est me faire passer pour une catin de première au service de Raines ! Et je refuse.

- Hope, si on veut se mettre en poche les gardes, il faut les illusionner tout en leur faisant croire qu'ils font parti du complot. »

Hope avait parfaitement compris le plan d'Amodar. Assez complexe mais particulièrement ingénieux. Le lieutenant voulait faire croire que Raines et lui voulait passer une nuit de noce assez 'pimentée' et que pour se faire, le Primarch l'aurait attaché sur le lit, les yeux bandés. Et qu'a ce moment le 'véritable' criminel serait passé à l'action pour écharpé Raines.

Les gardes aurait été mis dans la confidence de la situation assez olé olé dans laquelle le Raines aurait été tué et aurait donc quelque part participé à masquer le crime d'une façon ou d'une autre pour sauver l'honneur du défunt. Détournant encore plus les potentiels enquêteurs encore plus de la vrai vérité, c'est-à-dire lui égorgeant de sang froid son _époux_.

Le scénario était parfait, mais Hope ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas être vu, par qui que ce soit, comme un …Argh aucun mot ne pouvait décrire à quel point cette idée le rebutait.

« Hope, si tu as une meilleure solution, fais-nous en part. Sinon, on s'en tient au plan d'Amodar ! »

- On n'a qu'à dire que j'ai été bâillonné et jeter dans un placard. Ca pourrait tout autant faire l'affaire non ? Tenta vainement Hope. Son idée n'était pas brillante, il en était conscient.

- Oui bien sûr ! Ironisa Rygdea. Et le meurtrier aurait été capable de maitriser deux hommes comme si de rien était, l'un étant un ancien général.

- Euh…

- En fait son idée n'est pas si bête que ça. En l'étoffant suffisamment, ça pourrait marcher, conclut Amodar sous le regard surpris de Hope. Bon mon idée était quand même plus ingénieuse, vu qu'elle ralliait les gardes, sans qu'ils le sachent, à notre cause, mais tant pis. »

Amodar réfléchit deux secondes. Il demanda à Rygdea combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis la découverte du corps. La réponse fut sans appel : 30 minutes.

« Ok. Je vous présente le scénario de ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette pièce. Ce scénario sera maintenant la vérité, une et unique. Que le mensonge devienne vérité et que la vérité soit jetée aux oubliettes. »

Amodar inspira un bon coup et se lança.

« Cette nuit, après la cérémonie, le Primarch et son époux se sont rendus à leurs chambres pour y faire leur truc de mariés. Mais le jeune époux, fatigué par sa tentative d'enlèvement par un groupuscule terroriste composé de deux personnages, originaire vraisemblablement de Pulse, a demandé à prendre un bon bain chaud. Durant cet intervalle, le criminelle, sûrement membre d'une coalition ennemi de la Primarchie, pénètre la pièce par le balcon et étripe Raines. Hope sort de sa douche. Il est aux environs de 3 heures du matin. Il note la présence de son époux gisant parterre, tente de le réanimer par tous les moyens mais se prend un coup sur la nuque. Il tourne de l'œil avant même d'avoir pu voir son agresseur. »

Amodar souffla une nouvelle fois avant de se tourner vers Rygdea.

« Et c'est là que tu entres en scène. En ouvrant la porte ce jour-là, tu notes avec horreur le corps du Primarch. Tu essaies de le ranimer. Tu es en état de panique et réfléchis très mal. Tu vois la quantité de sang parterre mais tu es désespéré et refuse de voir la mort de l'homme que tu as servi depuis si longtemps. Quelque minute plus tard tu reprends tes esprits et prend conscience de la disparition de Hope. Tu décides de m'appeler à l'aide. Nous cherchons environs cinq autres bonnes minutes mais ne trouvons personnes. Et nous voilà au moment présent.

- Mais et moi ? Demanda Hope.

- Toi Hope ? Mais c'est très simple ! »

Amodar saisit Hope, le retourna avant de lui asséner un coup à la nuque. Il attrapa ensuite le jeune homme à l'aide de Rygdea et le dissimula dans la penderie. Amodar s'approcha ensuite du cadavre et retira le couteau.

Il l'avait tout de suite reconnu, le couteau que Serah avait offert à Light pour sa toute première mission. Il l'essuya et le glissa dans sa poche. Il ne voulait pas que ce couteau soit perdu. Il se tourna ensuite vers Alec et lui adressa un sourire.

« Prêt mon ami ? »

Il hocha la tête. Et tous les deux se précipitèrent vers les gardes.

%%%%%%%%%%

En se réveillant, Hope ressentit une douleur intense. Son visage se contracta sous l'effort et ouvrit les yeux. Il vit deux têtes penchés sur lui. Il hurla.

« Oh loué soit le Créateur, il a repris ses esprits ! S'exclama l'un.

- Il va bien, soupira le deuxième. »

Hope eut un mouvement de recul et regarda tout autour de lui. Il était dans la chambre royale. Et il avait un rôle à jouer.

« Le Primarch, souffla-t-il la voix rauque. »

Le premier garde secoua négativement la tête. Hope fit mine d'être pris de nausée et s'écroula sur le lit.

« Seigneur Hope, dites-nous ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda un des gardes.

- Je…douche…mon époux gisant…couru mais… »

Hope se demandait s'il n'en faisait pas trop. Apparemment non.

« On devrait lui laisser un peu de repos, proposa l'un des gardes. »

Hope ferma les yeux et entendit vaguement le reste de la conversation. Le coup d'Amodar l'avait vraiment mis K.O.

« On devrait peut-être appeler des enquêteurs.

- Un conseil, lança Amodar, soyez le plus discret possible. Si la mort de Cid Raines se faisait savoir dans l'immédiat, ce serait donner le feu vert à ses opposants politiques pour prendre d'assaut le palais.

- Vous avez raison ! Confirma l'un des gardes. Sa Sainteté avait bien raison de vous faire confiance ! »

Quelque minute s'écoulèrent où plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.

« Pss, Hope, réveille-toi. »

Hope ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Rygdea lui tendait une petite fiole.

« Renifle ce produit. C'est du menthol. Ca te fera pleurer. »

Hope acquiesça et s'exécuta. Ses yeux piquèrent et des larmes jaillirent.

« Bon tu vas devoir tenir le coup et répondre à toutes les questions qu'on te posera.

- Où est le lieutenant ? Demanda Hope en cherchant aux alentours.

- Parti créer des traces de pas sur la façade du palais et aux alentours du jardin. »

Hope baissa les yeux. Combien de temps pourrait-il supporter ce mensonge ? Combien de temps avant que la vérité n'éclate au grand jour ? Hope était dépité. Mais il devait tenir le coup, au moins le temps d'en discuter avec Noel.


	27. Chapter 27

Bonsoir chers lecteurs ! Et si Tisiphone vous disait que ce chapitre est le dernier, la croiriez-vous ? Non ? Eh ben pourtant c'est bien le cas ! Alors savourez!

**ultima-terra : **Ah Terra! Pourquoi ça na m'étonne pas que t'aurais adoré la première idée d'Amodar ^^. Coquine va ! ;-) Après quand tu parlais d'étripage c'était dans le sens Amodar étripant Hope ? Bah Amodar est passé à autre chose. (et puis il sait pas pour Hope et Light ^^). Eh non, tu n'a pas à y'inquiéter pour Noel, celui là je le torturais pas. (ze l'aime trop pour ça ...*Rougit*).

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : That's the question. **

Noel croupissait dans sa cellule depuis plus de trois jours maintenant. Et il avait tellement de chose en tête. D'une part, il était mort d'inquiétude pour Hope. Etro seul sait ce qu'il était entrain d'endurer en ce moment, aux côtés de Raines. Sa deuxième pensée alla vers Vanille, qui avait été blessé alors que tous se rendaient devant la chapelle pour assister au mariage de Hope et Lightning.

Lightning…

Selon Hope, la jeune femme serait morte. Fang a refusé d'y croire. Son amie était bien trop forte pour mourir.

Noel lui n'était pas aussi catégorique. Lightning était une mortelle. Et comme toute mortelle, elle n'est pas invulnérable. La vie est un cadeau. Mais un cadeau tout aussi précieux que fragile.

Un peu à l'image de Yeul… Fragile mais tellement précieuse.

Elle lui était apparue en rêve, pour lui dire qu'elle s'en allait.

_« Merci d'avoir été là pour moi. Tu es la personne la plus chère à mes yeux. »_

Ce furent ses derniers mots, avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, retrouver son monde fleurie et chantant.

« Yeul… »

La porte grinça soudainement et Noel jeta un regard curieux à la personne qui allait rentrer. Il bondit lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de son ami.

« Hope ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

- J'ai besoin de te parler, l'interrompit Hope précipitamment.

- Bon je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment le temps pour les embrassades alors.»

Hope s'installa sur une chaise face à son ami et commença son récit.

« Alors récapitulons, énuméra Noel, tu as tué le Primarch et ce Rygdea veut dissimuler ton crime pour que **tu** deviennes le nouveau Primarch. Lightning n'est pas morte mais emprisonnée dans un processus de mise en stase inventé par les scientifiques de Raines.

- Grossièrement résumé, c'est à peu près ça.

- Alors où est le problème ?

- Le problème ? Non, t'as mal saisie. Les problèmes, oui. Pour faire simple énumérons :

1. Je suis un abruti. Un parfait imbécile qui n'a plus fait d'étude depuis plus de 5 ans.

2. Je suis un crétin qui n'a même pas réussi à se protéger lui-même et qui n'a fait que compter sur les autres pour le secourir. Tu crois vraiment qu'un idiot comme moi pourrait prendre la tête de ce pays ?

3. Bon sang mais je n'ai que 20 ans ! J'y connais strictement rien en Primarchie !

Noel le considéra un instant avant de sourire, un sourire assez confiant.

« Dis moi Hope, tu m'avais bien dis que ton père travaillait ici avant non ? En tant que conseiller ? Tu pourrais lui demander de t'aider. Un chef ne gouverne jamais seul. Il était toujours aider de ses conseillers.

- Euh oui, c'est vrai, mais … murmura honteusement Hope en baissant la tête.

- Primarch, aidé de tes conseillers et entouré de personne de confiance, tu auras le pouvoir, les moyens et même le temps, de trouver moyen pour retrouver Lightning…Et si tu t'entoures de personnes de confiance et très compétents, tu pourras bosser de ton côté et trouver le moyen de sauver Lightning.

Hope se mit à sourire. Il voyait un peu d'espoir dans son malheur.

« Mais Hope, il faut que je te préviennes. S'entourer de personne de confiance, ça c'est le plus dure lorsqu'on est un chef. L'appât du gain, l'envie de gloire, la quête de pouvoir…Toutes ces choses pourraient corrompre le cœur le plus pur. Fais bien attention aux personnes que tu engages… Donner du pouvoir à la mauvaise personne serait extrêmement dangereux. »

Hope acquiesça. Discerner les gens biens des gens mauvais.

« Alyssa… »

Est-ce cette fille les avaient trahi ? Jusque là, Hope n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps d'y repenser mais…

« Je ne sais pas quelles étaient ses motivations. Mais une trahison est une trahison. Et ça, elle me le paiera ! »

Noel considéra son ami. Le regard glacé qu'arborait Hope en cet instant…Il ne reconnaissait pas son ami. Peut-être parce que…

« Dis-moi Hope, quel effet ça fait de tuer quelqu'un ?

- On se sent froid. Vidé de tout sens de la réalité. Voir Raines agoniser sous mes yeux m'a fait me sentir très libre. Un sentiment puissant, presque jouissif. Il ne semblait pas vraiment s'y attendre, à ce que je lui coupe la bouche et que je plante le couteau de Lightning en plein cœur après l'avoir égorgé. Les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, j'ai pris un malin plaisir à le voir se tortiller sous mes yeux en se vidant de son sang. »

Noel observa son ami, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, détailler avec un calme sinistre le récit du meurtre.

« Et après coup, on réalise que ce n'était pas si terrible au final. Que cette limite que tous t'interdisait de franchir sous peine de répression sanglante, au final, c'était juste une fiction. J'ai tué le Primarch et pourtant je n'ai pas été puni… On se sent tellement puissant qu'on se dit que recommencer…

- Une fois qu'on a gouté au sang, on y prend goût, hein ? Demanda ironiquement Noel.

Hope encaissa sans un mot le reproche à peine dissimulé de Noel. Il savait que pour son ami, chaque vie était précieuse et que jamais il n'irait tuer un homme, ami ou ennemi.

« Je crois que je n'oublierai jamais le regard de Raines au moment où j'enfonçais la lame de mon couteau dans sa gorge, repris plus doucement Hope. Un regard surpris, presqu'apeuré. Et aussi écœurant que cela puisse paraitre, j'ai pris un plaisir fou à le voir agoniser lentement sous mes pieds. Lui le responsable de mes malheurs, lui qui a fusillé Raijin, décapité Snell, causé du chagrin à mes parents, essayé d'attaquer Pulse, m'a ravi Light… »

Noel soupira sous le regard absent de Hope. Il lui attrapa le bras pour le faire redescendre sur Terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Demanda le jeune gardien.

- Je vais accepter la proposition de Rygdea. Je veux revoir Light. C'est tout ce qui m'importe au fond. Je travaillerai dur pour faire marcher ce pays le temps de la faire sortir de sa prison de cristal. Et dès qu'elle me sera rendue, je prends ma retraite.

- Ca ne sera pas aussi simple que tu le crois Hope, rétorqua Noel, amusé.

- Oui mais ça fait du bien de rêver un peu, sourit malicieusement Hope. »

Cid Raines était mort. Hope allait prendre la relève. Son père saura le conseiller. Rygdea et Amodar aussi. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il avait des gens sur qui compter.

Et lui aussi de son côté travaillerait. Il travaillera dur et peut-être même sans relâche. Et il la retrouvera.

_Sa lumière._

_Celle en laquelle il a trouvé l'**espoir** tant recherché._

_Celle en laquelle il _**s**_'était retrouvé._

* * *

Bon ben voili voilou. C'était la fin de ma fic.

...Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que sens des regards assassins tout d'un coup?

...Ok je l'avoue c'est pas la fin. Il reste encore un chapitre ^^. Rassurés ? Et comme ce chapitre était assez court, je posterai la suite assez rapidement.


	28. Chapter 28

Bon voilà l'épilogue d'une longue fic ! j'espère que cela va vous plaire. Avant de vous laissez continuer, je voulais d'abord vous remercier de m'avoir lu jusque là. Merci à tout ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review, qui m'ont suivie, et qui m'ont ajouté dans leur favoris. Et toi aussi je te remercie, lecteur silencieux. Merci !

Je ne sais pas si je vais à nouveau écrire sur FFXIII. Seul l'avenir nous le dira ;-)

Bon allez, vous embête pas plus que ça. Place à l'épilogue !

**ultima-terra** : ouh là là, je t'ai vraiment foutue en rogne là. *Tisiphone court dans tous les sens pour se cacher*. Euh...tu veux bine lire l'épilogue avant de m'égorgée ? Après si t'aimes pas, je t'autorise à me découpée en rondelle ! ... * Tisiphone prie pour que la suite plaise à Terra*...je veux pas finir en rondelle de saucisson !

* * *

**Epilogue.**

« Et alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ensuite ? Est-ce que le beau jeune homme devenu roi va trouver un moyen de sauver sa promise ? Est-ce qu'ils vont se marier et être heureux ? »

Assise sur son lit couverte de peluche mog, Holy attendit patiemment que son père lui raconte la suite de la légende.

« Eh bien, d'après la légende …non ! Le beau jeune homme va vite perdre patience à chercher un moyen de libérer celle qui avait tout donné pour le sauver. Alors il va se contenter d'épouser une des magiciennes qui l'avaient aidée, tu sais celle-là même qui était remplie de fraicheur et de gentillesse. Oui parce que le beau jeune homme est un ingrat. Comme tous les beaux jeunes homme d'ailleurs. »

En débitant ce flot de parole, le papa d'Holy pris un malin plaisir à voir les jolis yeux de sa petite puce se remplir de larmes. Il attrapa ensuite sa fille de quatre ans dans ses bras et caressa tendrement sa chevelure ondulée.

« En gros, la morale de cette histoire, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais, jamais, ô grand jamais, tomber amoureuse des princes charmants. Par contre tu peux rester toute ta vie avec ton papa. D'accord Holy ?

Il s'apprêta à féliciter mentalement son génie lorsqu'il se reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes. C'était sa femme.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui as raconté cet odieux mensonge ? Demanda-t-elle, très, très en colère. »

Sa femme n'aimait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas voir sa fille pleurer. Elle devenait très effrayante dans ces moments-là. Un vrai sanglier. Quoique très, très jolie, le sanglier.

« Mais, mais mamour, tu sais bien que si je lui disais pas ça, elle serait tenté de me quitter un jour.

- Ouais ben bon débarras moi je dis ! Intervint Morgan. »

Qui se tut rapidement en voyant le regard furibond que venait de lui lancer sa mère. D'un geste boudeur, il décida de rabattre la couverture sur sa tête et de ne plus prêter attention à ses parents et sa petite sœur.

Ce qu'il ne sut pas, c'était que sa maman lui jeta un doux regard avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

« Viens par là mon cœur. Je vais te raconter la véritable fin. »

Holy, la tête reposant contre la tendre poitrine de sa maman, écouta sa version de la légende.

« En fait le jeune homme, même après être devenu roi, n'a jamais désespéré de retrouver son amoureuse, tu vois. Et ceux même après 7 ans de longue et fastidieuse…

- Ca veut dire quoi fastidieuse, l'interrompit Holy.

- Très difficiles mon cœur. Enfin, même après toutes ses années, le jeune roi, quoique que plus très jeune après 7 ans, finit par trouver la fiole qui devait libérer la princesse.

- Pff, il est nul le roi, déclara avec condescendance Morgan en sortant de sous la couette. Il en a mis du temps à sauver sa copine.

- Euh tu sais Morgan, il faut comprendre le roi. Commença le paternel. Il avait du travail et …

- Moi à sa place j'aurai vite trouvé la solution ! Armée de mon épée, j'aurais vagabondé à travers toutes les nations et océans, et continents et plein d'autre truc pour trouver la potion magique. Pas comme ce jeune roi. Lui, c'est un looser.

- Morgan, prévint dangereusement sa mère.

- Pardon maman, s'excusa piteusement le petit bonhomme. »

La jolie maman soupira avant de sourire et de coller un baiser sur le front de son fils. Elle avait beau être particulièrement sévère à son égard, elle tenait à son fils beaucoup plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux.

« Et après ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant ? Demanda innocemment Holy.

- Oui ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux, dit le père. Mais seulement deux enfants.

- Oh, s'exclama Holy. Dis papa tu me raconteras une autre histoire demain.

- Bien sûr ma puce. Demain je te raconterai où comment une femme à l'allure sauvage et rusée a sauvé un homme à la coupe afro d'une dangereuse succube armée d'un fouet.

- Ouah trop bien ! S'exclama Morgan.

- Mais ça, ça sera demain, précisa sa maman. »

Elle redéposa sa fille dans son lit avant de border ses deux enfants et de leurs souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle attendit dans le couloir que son mari fasse de même, et en profita pour observer une nouvelle fois ses deux trésors. Du haut de ses six pommes, Morgan avait clairement davantage hérité de son père. Des yeux verts étincelants et des cheveux aussi fluides que de l'eau mais dont la couleur tirait sur le rouge, marrons. Peut-être la seule chose qu'il avait héritée d'elle.

Holy elle avait beaucoup hérité d'elle. Ses cheveux, bien qu'argentés, étaient vraiment semblables aux siens : long devant /cour derrière, ondulés et extrêmement fins. Et des yeux azurs cobalts.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par son mari qui venait de finir d'embrasser les deux petits. Alors elle ferma doucement la porte de leurs chambres et se dirigea vers le salon.

A peine eut-elle parcourut quelque mètres à peine qu'elle sentit une main entourer la sienne. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à son mari.

« J'en avais envie, répondit-il pour se justifier. »

Elle détourna son regard, les joues rouges mais emmêla tout de même ses doigts aux siens. Encore aujourd'hui, les démonstrations de tendresse de son mari l'intimidaient.

« Tu me rends tellement heureux, Light ! C'en est presque indécent ! »

Elle ouvrit grands les yeux et Hope éclata de rire. Elle essaya de dégager ses doigts des siens mais il l'attira fermement contre lui.

« Quoi ? Claqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Tu sais, avant de l'embrasser, Morgan m'a dit quelque chose d'assez qui m'a fait un drôle d'effet. »

Lightning observa son mari détourner son regard, presque coupable.

« Il m'a dit qu'il avait quand même ressenti de la peine pour le dragon. Après tout, tout ce que voulait ce monstre, c'était être heureux. »

- Tu as fait le bon choix, Hope. Et tu le sais.

- Je sais, mais, il n'empêche que j'aurais toujours ce fond de culpabilité.

- Et c'est ce qui te rend humain. Différent du monstre qu'il était. »

Hope acquiesça doucement avant de sourire et de prendre sa femme dans ses bras. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite devant la baie vitré avant de s'installer et d'observer la lune.

Il n'était plus Primarch, son règne n'avait au final été que régence.

Hope rit doucement.

Qui aurait pu se douter que la colonel Nabaat avait eu un enfant avec le Primarch Dysley. Un enfant conçu scientifiquement, un bébé éprouvette. Un enfant qu'on a greffée à une femme à son insu. Dysley, avant de rendre l'âme, avait décidé de prendre les devant et de concevoir un enfant de secours, au cas où son petit fils serait trop instable.

Hope avait beaucoup de peine pour cet enfant, extrêmement froid et solitaire. Sa mère avait fini folle à lier dans un hôpital psychiatrique et son géniteur l'avait conçu uniquement pour sauvegarder son pouvoir.

Hope avait pris l'enfant sous son aile, lui avait apporté un peu d'affection. Il l'avait aussi protégé des êtres peu scrupuleux qui espéraient pouvoir le manipuler. Être Primarch, c'était être l'objet de convoitise. Hope l'avait appris à ses dépens. Le monde qui l'entourait, les servants qu'ils engageaient, tous avaient voulu sa chute. Pour quelque pièce d'or ou un peu de gloire.

Hope avait vu sa réputation ternie, sa virilité mise à mal. Il avait eu du mal à se faire apprécier de son peuple, surtout lorsque les opposants politiques le présentaient comme un 'semi-homme', un être à la virilité tronqué. Enfin, disons-le clairement, comme un catin écervelée. Un être incapable de régner...

C'était gratuit, c'était méchant. C'était vil. C'était bas. Mais cela avait le mérite d'éveiller le peuple à la haine, à la révolte. Hope avait été détesté par son peuple, méprisé. Parce qu'il a préféré la sécurité et la paix sur Eden à la gloire que Cid Raines avait instaurée.

Haï par les démocrates, méprisé par les primarchistes, Hope avait eu du mal à imposer son autorité.

Mais heureusement pour lui, il avait été soutenu et épaulé par des personnes dignes de confiance : Sazh, Amodar, Rygdea, son père et quelque ministre au coeur purs. Hope avait redoublé d'effort: il avait beaucoup étudié, s'était inspiré des règnes des autres Primarch, déceler leurs erreurs, repérer leurs bienfaits... Hope acquit rapidement tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Pour atteindre le coeur de son peuple.

Hope soupira à ce bon souvenir. Si les relations avec son peuple au départ avaient été plutôt tendues, Hope avait tout de même réussie au final à être accepté et reconnu comme étant un véritable Primarch.

Hope sourit, les yeux pétillants et passa un bras autour de ceux de sa femme. Sa magnifique épouse. Il était dorénavant plus vieux qu'elle. Il avait quand même mis sept ans à la sortir de sa stase. Physiquement, son corps n'avait subit aucun changement. Cristallisée à l'âge de 25 ans, elle s'était réveillée comme telle.

25 ans.

Lightning avait eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre ses repères. En sept ans le monde avait évolué trop vite pour elle. Son protégé avait mûri plus vite qu'elle : 27 ans, assassin, Primarch et des tonnes de responsabilités... Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer. Elle s'était sentie inutile. Elle s'était isolée. Heureusement qu'il y avait l'enfant. Avec lui, elle avait noué une complicité qui l'avait un peu fait renaître. L'un et l'autre s'était mutuellement rassuré et réconforté. Ils s'étaient reconstruit ensemble.

Lorsque l'enfant eut 17 ans, Hope se retira naturellement du devant de la scène et ce, même si le nouveau Primarch avait insisté pour qu'il reste près de lui. Hope avait une certaine influence sur l'enfant et il en était conscient. Il savait que l'enfant lui faisait confiance, aveuglément. Il aurait pu en profiter, pour continuer à régner à travers lui. Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

Manipuler son élève ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Cet enfant avait déjà bien trop souffert pour qu'il en rajoute une couche et le transforme en monstre pour de bon.

Monstre.

Cid Raines.

Durant sa régence, il arrivait parfois que Hope se mette à ressentir de la pitié pour feu Raines. Il se mettait à comprendre que son tortionnaire avait dû beaucoup souffrir dans son enfance. Bercé dans un monde d'égoïsme, d'hypocrisie et de caprice, Cid Raines avait dû être profondément malheureux. Mais la plupart du temps, cette élan de sympathie disparaissait automatiquement lorsqu'il repensait à ses frères et son calvaire.

Mais aujourd'hui, lorsque son fils lui dit qu'il avait de la peine pour le monstre, Hope ressentit à nouveau cette pitié à l'égard de son bourreau. Et ce que son fils lui avait ensuite dit résonnait encore dans son âme.

_"Peut-être que les méchants n'ont pas le droit d'être heureux..."_

Son fils était un enfant très étrange. Un côté un peu bourrin, grognon et fonceur, il était aussi dans certain moment très...particulier. Il énonçait des phrases qui se répercutaient dans l'âme des personnes. au plus profond d'eux même.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le mouvement de Lightning. Elle venait de se lever après s'être étirer, et s'apprêtait à s'en aller. Hope, prit d'une pulsion inconnue, lui arrêta le bras. Elle se retourna vers lui.

« Dis-moi Light ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Demanda gravement Hope. »

Lightning devint écrevisse, avant de se reprendre et de lui jeter un regard furieux.

« A ton avis ? Pourquoi je t'aurais épousé si c'était non ?

- Moi aussi je t'aime, lui déclara sérieusement Hope. »

Lightning devint très rouge de gêne avant de sourire timidement et de regarder ailleurs, le cœur battant un peu plus vite que la normale.

« Et comme on s'aime tous les deux, poursuivit Hope, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait être entrain de se le prouver mutuellement ? Enfin tu sais quoi, dans le genre …nous deux dans un petit coin isolé… les vêtements facultatifs...? »

Hope ne saurait vraiment dire pourquoi il venait de balancer cette phrase. Peut-être qu'il avait eu juste envie de sa femme en la voyant s'étirer aussi..._délicieusement_. Il s'attendit à recevoir une réplique cinglante et un autre regard furieux de sa femme.

Mais il faut croire que son épouse ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Parce qu'elle le darda silencieusement d'un regard très intense avant de lui attraper le bras et de l'emmener en direction de leur chambre.

Chambre conjugale qui fut bientôt remplie de râle et gémissement étouffés.

* * *

Avant de vous laisser pour de bon, quelque petite précisions :

- Pour les enfants de Hope et Light, je me suis inspirée physiquement d'un fanart que j'avais vu il y a longtemps de cela. Mais je ne connais pas l'auteur...

- L'enfant dont je parle est l'enfant de Nabaat et Dysley. Ce dernier a conçu scientifiquement cet enfant avec son bras droit à l'insu de cette dernière. Et, complètement anéantie par la trahison de son supérieure, rejetée par l'homme qu'elle voulait, Sazh Katzroy qui s'est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, elle fini par péter les plombs. L'enfant est présenté à la cour du Primarch comme étant l'enfant naturel de Dysley par un sous fifres de Dysley quelques mois après la mort de Cid Raines. Hope est déclaré régent le temps que l'enfant puisse accéder au trône. En ce qui concerne l'enfant, je ne sais pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon ( je penche quand même un peu plus pour une fille).

Voilà, c'est tout !

Encore merci de m'avoir lue !

Tisiphone-Edge.


End file.
